Mystery of Fate, Secret of Destiny
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Fate could sometimes be cruel, cruel enough to cause chaos and despair throughout the land. But when the same fate comes to two souls, what will their destiny be? Will they drift close together or apart?
1. The Meeting of Fate

Note: I'm not working for CLAMP. Please don't sue me. Um, this is my first time writing a fan fiction so please don't expect a lot from my work. It's not much but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Chapter 1 The Meeting of Fate

A girl came running through the forest. The moon was high and the wind was cold. When she looked back, she saw the fire that consumed her village, her home, her friends and her family. She was bleeding. Blood ran down her wound. She had lost a lot of blood and exhaustion came crawling up her body. Pain was not seen in her eyes or her face. Her emerald eyes showed fear and despair that pierced her heart like the arrows of fire that robbed her of everything.

She stopped and panted, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She was then startled when she heard the sound of horses and armors approaching her fast. She froze for a moment but then she felt this power that urged her to move…to get out of there fast.

After a few moments, she could feel her body slow down. Her spirit was fading as she failed to realize that a thick mist was engulfing her.

'I must continue...I must keep my promise.' she thought.

She collapsed and lost consciousness. The soldiers that were following her came to a quick halt.

"Where is she?" One of them said.

"She's probably dead, having lost a lot of blood." Another replied with an evil grin.

"But what if she's not?" Another said as he tried to see through the mist to locate her.

"I doubt it. Besides, if that arrow of yours didn't finish her, I'm sure the savage beasts out there will devour her until there's no longer a trace left." The first soldier said as he laughed mischievously.

They decided to stop looking for her and go back to the burning village before returning to Okasha and report to their captain.

Meanwhile, the girl lay in the soft ground unconscious. Tears had drenched her face as she continued to lose blood. Her right hand was grasping the pendant of her necklace. The mist had slowly lifted, revealing the injured girl.

A young man, who was then passing by, saw the girl and quickly got off from his horse. He then kneeled beside the girl and saw her near fatal wound. He then gathered the fallen girl into his arms and mounted his horse.

As they galloped through the forest, the young man glanced down at the young woman in his arms. His deep brown eyes watched the girl intently as his mind wondered who she was and what had happened to her.

"Mother, she's wounded and has lost a lot of blood. Her aura is weak." The young man said as he and the beautiful stranger in his arms entered the house.

"Who is she, Shaoran?" His mother, Yelan, asked.

"I don't know, mother. I'm going to bring her to my room. Please wake up May Yu quickly because I don't think she'll be able to hold on that much." Shaoran said as he made his way to his room. Shaoran laid the girl in his bed and changed his bloody shirt. He then went outside as his mother and sister tended the girl.

An hour passed before the young man's door was opened. May Yu and Yelan walked outside, careful not to wake the girl. There was relief written in the women's faces.

"Where did you find her?" Came his mother's voice.

"In the woods near the lake. She was already unconscious when I found her. She didn't moan or wake up when I carried her." Shaoran replied.

"The one night you decided to go out for a ride to think, you ended up saving a stranger." May Yu commented as her younger brother stared at her.

"You do know that it's good that you found her when you did because if you didn't, she could be dead by now." She added.

"May Yu, Shaoran, we have a long day tomorrow. We should all be going to bed." Their mother said.

As May Yu headed to her room, Shaoran sat in the sofa and fluffed a pillow.

May Yu then said, "Shaoran, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get so sleep, what else." He replied quite annoyed.

"Then why don't you go to your room and do that?" Returned his sister.

"Gee I don't know maybe because there's a girl in my bed." He replied in a sarcastic way.

"Precisely! You know what she has been through. You should stay there and watch over her." May Yu said as she practically ordered Shaoran to enter his room.

Shaoran was about to quarrel back but their mother interceded, "She's right, Shaoran. You should rest in your bedroom and at the same time watch over the girl."

Shaoran and May Yu were both surprised with what their mother had said. Shaoran stared at their mother, hoping to find as sign that she was only joking.

Yelan knew her son was looking for an answer so she calmly said as she laid her hand on his shoulder, "Xiao Lang, it seems someone is after her. She wouldn't have reached that state if she weren't. Who better to look after her than you? Go now. Go to bed. At least you can comfort her if she wakes up."

Shaoran knew his mother was serious so he headed to his room and opened the door, careful to not wake the girl. He failed to see the triumphant grin her sister had.

"Mother, may I ask why did you...?" Yelan said.

"My child, I'm sure you also felt her aura. It's full of love and wisdom but at the same time it is also full of pain and despair. Xiao Lang is as strong as I but there is something about to begin. The world has been waiting for this and it is only he who could show us the way."

"What do you mean, mother?"

"Don't worry, Ming Yao. We shall soon see."

'What's happening to me? Where am I?' The girl though as she felt herself being in a place between life and death.

"Sakura..." She heard someone say.

"W…who's...there?" She spoke.

"Where are you? Why is it so dark? Am I dead?"

"No, my dear child. You must wake up now, Sakura. The world is waiting for you." The voice was comforting that it let Sakura's fear deteriorate.

"Grandfather? Is that you?"

"Time will tell, young one. I will be with you...to guide and comfort you." The voice then faded.

Shaoran entered the room, not knowing what to do. He leaned against the door, listening, hoping that at any moment he would hear a knock from his mother signaling that she was only kidding but he knew it would never happen. The knock may never come, not until the next morning that is.

He walked over to the bed and glimpsed the sleeping girl. Was it an impulse or curiosity that drove him to walk over to her, he didn't know.

He took a deep breath and whispered, "Who are you? What mystery do you hold?"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye he saw her holding something tightly. He gently opened her hand to see what it was. He saw that it was a bird-like pendant. He wondered what it could be as he stared at the girl's face.

As he stared, he wondered why he felt this enchantment while staring at her. He shook his head and told himself that he was being silly.

He then closed her palm again and pulled the covers over the girl. He felt his face become warm as he did this gesture.

He then got a blanket and an extra pillow from his closet, closed the lamp and lay on the floor.

Shaoran woke up as the first rays of light entered his room. He hadn't slept that well because every now and then he would wake up and glance up at the girl. He then got up and fixed his blanket and pillow and was about to go outside when the door opened.

May Yu and Yelan entered, bringing fresh bandages for the girl.

Yelan questioned her son, "Did she wake up during the night?"

He just shook his head.

Just then they heard May Yu say that the girl was waking up.

They quickly joined May Yu by the bed and saw that the girl was indeed waking up.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was temporarily blinded as the light touched her eyes. When her vision cleared, she realized that she was in a room. She then heard someone ask if she was all right. She turned to face who she was and saw three people staring at her. She politely smiled at them.

May Yu then said, "It is good that you have already come around. Are you alright?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Don't worry you are safe now. Little brother found you in the forest."

Sakura then found her voice and said, "Thank you. I am very grateful for your kindness but you shouldn't have saved me. Some soldiers are after me. If they find out you saved me, they might come after you, kill all of you and burn you village just like what they did to mine." Tears started to flow down her face as she turned away quite ashamed to show them her face.

May Yu couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl so she sat beside her and said, "I'm sorry. But you should rest assured that you are safe here."

Shaoran walked back near the door and leaned against the wall. He knew what kind of soldiers the girl was talking about. He could feel anger run through his veins as he found out that they had harmed yet another village. He closed his eyes and vowed that he will crush that malevolent army once and for all.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother looking at him and then looking back at the girl, who was already sitting up.

"My dear, do you want to talk about it to at least lessen the hurt you are currently feeling?" Yelan asked as the girl nodded.

"My name is Li Yelan and this is my daughter, May Yu, and my son, Shaoran."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

'Kinomoto? Where have I heard that name before?' Shaoran thought.

"Sakura-chan, do you mind telling us what had happened to you?" May Yu asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "I lived with my family in the village of Naikuru. My grandfather was the priest there. I was inside reading a book my grandfather wanted me to read. I was with my mother and grandmother. We then heard screams of panic outside. We dropped everything and ran outside to see what was wrong. When we got to the garden, I felt this fear towards the frightening silence. There was impulse inside of me to look at the pond. When I did, I was horrified."

Tears started to fall down her eyes again.

"...I saw…my father. He was dead. My mother then heard a moan. We looked for its source and discovered that it was from my brother. He was barely alive. He whispered things to mom and he was gone. My mother and grandmother couldn't shed tears as they looked at me. I didn't understand why but then my mother handed me a letter and instructed me not to open it until I was far from there. We started to smell smoke as we realized that everything around us was starting to be engulfed into flames. I was frozen with terror so my mother had to pull my hand as we ran to the courtyard. We saw grandfather on his knees, holding his staff. I ran to him. He looked up at me quite relieved, horrified and panicked. He handed me this pendant and said that my destiny has unfolded. Without saying anything else, he then used the last of his power to teleport me out of the village. I pleaded that he shouldn't do that but he took me no heed. Those soldiers must have seen the light that my grandfather was desperately trying to hide. They started to come. They slew both my mother and grandmother. The next thing I knew, I was outside the village. I saw my life burning before me. But then I heard horses and soldiers. I knew they were looking for me but I was frozen where I was standing. I then felt something enter my flesh. I saw that it was an arrow. I took it out and saw blood flowing down my arm. I started to run. I didn't feel the physical pain because I felt that I was already dead. I didn't know where I was going. I ran...determined to keep my promise. That is all I could remember."

Yelan then sat beside her and hugged the shaking girl. "My dear child. How horrible were the things you experienced. I don't know what words to say to help comfort you."

Sakura then broke away and composed herself. She smiled at the woman and replied, "It's alright, Li-san. The tears I've shed are for every word that I didn't speak, every action I didn't do and the promise left undone. I am happy for them because they are now in a better place, a place where they can be happy for all eternity and they will no longer suffer. I don't think they would want me crying like this."

Yelan smiled at the courage and strength shown by Sakura. She replied, "They would be proud of you, Sakura. Now, can you get up?"

Sakura tried to move. She was able to stand.

Yelan motioned the three teenagers to follow her outside to have some breakfast.

Yelan went outside, followed by May Yu.

Shaoran stood there and waited for Sakura. When she passed him, that was when he followed, closing the door behind them. But before Shaoran could fully close the door, just out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura falling. He caught her just when she was about to hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked, holding Sakura gently and helped her up.

"Y…yeah…I'm…fine. I just felt dizzy that's all. I'm sorry if I'm causing you some trouble." Sakura replied as she tried to regain her footing.

"Are you sure?" Shaoran asked, not letting her go.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. Shaoran started into her emerald eyes, uncertain of what he should do.

That long awkward moment made Sakura a little uneasy. It was the first time that someone started into her eyes that long. His amber eyes seemed lost within her emerald eyes.

"Um, Li? Is there something you want to know?" Sakura finally said.

Shaoran closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. You don't have to push yourself you know. You don't have to pretend to feel alright if you are really feeling dizzy." He then looked at her again.

Sakura smiled and said, "I know I don't have to but like I said, I'm fine. I just felt dizzy a while ago but it's gone now."

That night…

Sakura and Shaoran were in his room, trying to get some rest after a long, tiring day. It was silent and it seemed that time wasn't passing.

Sakura decided to break the silence. She said, "Li?"

Shaoran looked up at her and said, "Call me Shaoran."

She smiled and said, "Ok, Shaoran. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Have you always wanted to be a knight?"

Shaoran was taken a back because no one told her that he was a knight. He then asked back, "How did you know I'm knight?"

Sakura smiled at him and replied, "My father and my brother were once knights. With your manners and gestures, it's hard not to know."

Shaoran smiled back at her and answered, "I see. Well, I did want to be a knight like my father. He was my hero. He died when I was five because of that army. I had no choice but to become the leader of my family because I was the only male left. I'm the youngest among four. My two other sister are already married and live far from here."

"I'm sorry about your father. I'm sure he would be very proud of you. I know you are very intelligent and wise for your age."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know how knights become knights. I don't exactly know your code of ethics but I do know that you start at the age of seven. You become a squire by the age of fourteen and you are officially a knight when you reach twenty-one. I know you are seventeen like me."

"Judging by your remarks, you are very observant and knowledgeable."

"Thank you." Sakura replied as she smiled at him again.

"So, how did you come to know so much about knights aside from the fact that you lived with two knights? Not many people who have family or friends as knights know such knowledge." Shaoran asked.

"I once asked my brother and he told me those significant ages and why they are significant. He and my father used to teach me some martial arts when they were at home or when they have nothing to do."

"How come? I mean, you're a lady and I know more or less that ladies aren't trained to become fighters."

"I asked my father to. He hesitated at first by the mere fact that I'm a girl but after some thought he agreed. He said it's good that I have the enthusiasm to learn because he used to say how dangerous this world had become and that it would come in handy some day."

"He's right you know. I thought that only our family trained our female family members. I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, so you mean May Yu and your mother knows some martial arts?"

"Only May Yu, our other sisters, Chunyan and Inna, and our cousin, Mei Lin. So, tell me about yourself."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Ok. Well, as you know my father and brother trained me physically. My mother trained me to develop my musical skills and other art skills. My grandmother taught me about nature, astronomy, mathematics, history and other things. And my grandfather trained me magically."

"You are well rounded. I'm impressed." Shaoran commented which made Sakura blush a little.

She smiled at him and so did he.

An hour or so after they had fallen asleep, a stranger opened the window and entered the room as silent as the night. But he wasn't just a stranger; he had powers as well as the two teenagers who lay there, sleeping. He had cast a spell over himself so that he wouldn't wake up the young warrior who was protecting his target. He knew Sakura wouldn't feel him coming when she's asleep because he was aware that she wasn't able to finish her training.

He gagged Sakura, causing her to wake up. She struggled to break free from him but she was still weak. The man was dragging her to the window. She knew she had to do something and fast. She got the magical key and opened the gate. She transformed her staff into a sword and was able to break free in the process. The man got his sword and was clashing it with Sakura's.

She wasn't able to hold back that much because she was weak and her opponent was so strong that it made her step backwards. She hadn't noticed that she was near Shaoran.

She took another step back and tripped over Shaoran.

Shaoran immediately woke up and saw Sakura's legs were over his lower body. Sakura started at him for a while and turned to the man who had swung his sword.

Shaoran immediately turned his globe key into a sword and stopped the man from hurting Sakura. He got up and was then fought the man.

Sakura knew that she had to help him so she transformed her sword back into her staff and started to chant a prayer. Clow's symbol started to appear under her. She cast a spell that teleported the man to a far of place and made him forget that he found her in that village and that the village will be safe from that man and his army forever.

Sakura used her remaining power for this, which cause her to start losing consciousness in the process. Shaoran noticed this so he held her hands and the staff to help her. She looked at him surprised as he returned her gaze. When the spell was complete, Sakura couldn't help but fall.

Shaoran caught her and brought her to the bed. Sakura wasn't able to speak and he knew that she wanted to thank him so he said, "You're welcome, Sakura. Like what my sister told you, you are safe here. It's my duty to protect the innocent remember? Rest now and tomorrow will be another day."

Sakura just smiled at him as she closed her eyes.

Three days went by and Sakura got her strength back.

Early that morning after breakfast, she had asked their permission to go to the temple and pray over her family. Yelan made Shaoran to go with her so that he could watch over her.

Shaoran followed her mother's request and brought Sakura to the village temple.

Sakura prayed for the eternal rest of the souls of her family and for the journey that she was about to embark upon.

When she had finished her prayer, she sat beside Shaoran at the shrine's steps. Shaoran looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Sakura looked at him quite surprised and answered, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, while you were praying I noticed that you were feeling like you wanted to cry but you chose not to. That's why I asked you if you were ok."

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine as you can see. I suppose it's time to read the letter that my mom had given me."

She got the letter from her pocket and opened its seal.

It read.

To our dearest Sakura,

When you start to read this we are no longer with you. Do not despair our sweet angel for we will always be in your heart as you are in our hearts forever. Your destiny had already been foretold before you were born. When I was pregnant with you, I knew that you were the one that the world has been waiting for...my precious little angel. Without your knowledge, we had prepared you for this day ever since. From here, you will still continue to grow and mature. We had hidden away the Clow book and never told you about it. We believe that while there was still time, you should live a normal, innocent life far away from the burden you are about to find. We have hidden it so that it may never fall into the wrong hands. No one will be able to find and get it except you.

My dear cherry blossom; do not be afraid of what lies ahead because you will not be alone. You will meet a young hawk. Together you shall learn and reveal the mysteries that have been stored in the dark for a long time. You both are the light.

Be careful, Sakura. Remember the things that we've taught you and trust your heart. We will always be here to guide and protect you. We love you so much.

Love, Mother

When Sakura finished reading the letter, a few tears escaped her eyes. She was a little confused but she knew that it would pass because the answers were right in front of her.

Shaoran saw the tears so he handed her his handkerchief. Sakura was surprised and then smiled at him, taking the kerchief and wiped her eyes.

They headed back in silence.

Over lunch, Sakura told them what the letter contained and that she must now start the journey her mother had said. So after lunch, Yelan gave Sakura a bag filled with food, water and clothes. They then went outside to see her off.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality and for saving me. I will be forever grateful. I promise that I'll come and visit every once in a while." Sakura said as she bowed respectfully to them.

Yelan smiled and hugged Sakura. She then said, "Sakura, you are always welcome here. We should be the ones to thank you because it would be easier for Shaoran to protect this village because of your spell. Don't be a stranger and come back."

Sakura just smiled as May Yu hugged her as well.

"You take care of yourself, Sakura-chan. I know that this journey will be hard on you so don't push yourself too much, ok?" May Yu advised.

Sakura just nodded and smiled as the two ladies entered the house and left the two of them alone.

Sakura looked straight into Shaoraon's intense brown eyes and said, "Thank you so much, Shaoran. Without you, I could be dead right now. You are definitely an honorable knight. But Shaoran, I am also aware of the power that lies inside of you. You can do great things with it. I already know who the 'young hawk' my mother was talking about. If you look inside of your heart and find him, you'll know what to do. If you want to find me, just feel and you shall find." She then bowed slightly to him and smiled.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Shaoran asked.

"I don't have the answer, Shaoran. Like I said, look inside your heart. Feel and you shall find...I must go. With all your responsibilities, just don't forget to take care of yourself, ok? Please promise me that." Sakura replied.

Shaoran nodded as Sakura returned it with a smile before turning to leave.

Shaoran just watched her as she walked away.

'What did she mean? Why do I feel this way?' He thought.

He failed to see that Yelan and May Yu were watching them through the open house door. Yelan had a content smile as May Yu grinned.

(To be continued...)

Note from the author: Please send me reviews so that I'll know if I should continue the story or not. Please be gentle because it's my first time to write a fan fiction. I'll anticipate your reviews. Thank you for taking some time to read my work. I truly appreciate your time. If you see anything wrong please let me know. Thank you again!

Michiko

Thank you for your reviews. I didn't expect that I would receive any. I guess I had no confidence in my work but thanks to you, my readers, I do now. Sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling in my work. I'll try to avoid them this time. I hope you continue to enjoy my hard work and I promise that I'll keep you on the edge a little.


	2. Enchantment of Destinythe entrance

Thank you for your reviews. I didn't expect that I would receive any. I guess I had no confidence in my work but thanks to you, my readers, I do now. Sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling in my work. I'll try to avoid them this time. I hope you continue to enjoy my hard work and I promise that I'll keep you on the edge a little.

Chapter 2 Enchantment of Destiny.the Entrance

As Shaoran watched Sakura leave, her words kept repeating itself in his mind.

'What did she mean? Why am I feeling this way?' he thought.

He then entered the house and joined Yelan and May Yu in the living room.

His mother noticed that he was somewhat troubled so she asked, "My son, why the long face? Is there something wrong?" She knew that it had something to do with Sakura.

Shaoran looked at his mother. His eyes showed that he was indeed troubled. He signed and said, "Ma-ma, how come a simple girl like Sakura could confuse me like this? She said that she knew who the 'young hawk' is. I am aware of her power. Do you think she's the one that we have been waiting for?"

"Her aura suggests that she is indeed different. She has something special inside of her but it hasn't come out yet. But tell me Shaoran, does she know about your destiny?" Her mother answered.

Shaoran fell silent.

Yelan knew that her son was a little confused so she answered for him, "You are aware about the power that lies inside of you. You have become a knight without using it. The elders, your father and I had been training you how to use it because we all knew that this day would come. As a knight, you do not need to use your powers but when you are here, as the leader of our clan, you use it to protect. Remember that when a stranger entered your room and tried to hurt her, you had integrated those two different persons into one. Like her, your destiny had already unfolded. Which means..."

"...That it is intertwined with her. I am the 'young hawk' her mother was talking about. I must go and find her. Ma-ma, I don't know when I'll be back but when I do, I promise that this will all be over and that army will be no more." Shaoran continued.

As Shaoran stood and prepared his things, May Yu spoke, "Shaoran, how exactly do you plan to find her? I know that you have magic and she has magic. Since we live near where those blasted army is based it will be dangerous for the both of you to use your magic. They will certainly feel the both of you and find you."

Shaoran stared at her and said, "That's the chance I just have to take. It's my duty to protect her as a knight and as the 'young hawk'. I know I will find her because she said it herself, if I want to find her, just feel and I will find."

Just when Shaoran was about to leave, a messenger arrived.

It was Tsukihiro Yukito.

"Good afternoon. Is there anybody home?" He said.

Shaoran went to the living room to meet him and said, "Tsukihiro, what brings you here?"

"Ah, Li. The emperor has sent me to inform you that another village has been burned and all of its people were killed, including the Kinomoto knights." He replied in a flat voice.

"I know." Shaoran replied.

Yukito was taken a back. "How did you know? Did you see this happen?" He questioned.

"No. I found Kinomoto Sakura in the forest a couple of nights ago. We took her in and cared for her. She just left and I was about to follow her." Shaoran replied.

"You mean Sakura-chan survived? But how?" Yukito asked.

"It's a long story, Tsukihiro. I have to go and find her. You know how dangerous it is out there especially for someone who's inexperienced as she is." Shaoran said as he started out the door.

Yukito followed him outside and mounted his horse.

"Li, go to the palace when you're through and take her with you. The emperor wants us to be there because there is another mission that awaits us." Yukito said.

"Yes. I'll find her first and then we'll be heading to Omida after." Shaoran said as the two men rode off in separate directions.

Meanwhile…

'Mother, I hope you are guiding me to the right place.' Sakura thought as she walked in the forest.

It was getting a little dark. She had been walking for about four hours now.

It was hard for Shaoran to follow her even though he was already riding a horse because she had cast a spell to cover her aura because she knew that those soldiers were near.

Sakura found herself in a place where there were no signs of life. She could feel fear pierce her heart and that was when she heard a horse coming in her direction. She didn't know what to do but as it came near, she felt fear disappear. She knew the aura and it comforted her as she waited.

Shaoran got off the horse and tied it to a tree. He then followed the path where his horse can't pass. As he passed the bush, he saw Sakura waiting for him. She smiled at him.

He was relieved that he had found her and returned her smile.

"So, have you found him?" Sakura asked him as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" He asked.

She just smiled at him and said, "Why do always ask me if I'm alright every time we meet?"

Shaoran just smiled and said nothing. Sakura then turned and led the way.

After walking for quite some time, they found themselves in front a cave.

"I guess we should enter." Sakura said.

Shaoran knew that she was hesitant and a little frightened so he said, "Let me go first. Stay close to me, Sakura."

As they ventured into the dark cave, Sakura then held Shaoran's hand. He looked at her but she didn't look back. He could tell from her eyes that she was a little scared.

"You don't need to worry, Sakura." Shaoran said calmly to reassure her.

"Who...said...I'm worried?" She replied hesitantly.

"So, you're not worried? Then why are you shaking slightly?" He teased.

"Because...because...I could feel their auras...my family's auras." She replied as she held his hand more tightly.

Shaoran didn't know what to say. He thought that the wave of energy he was feeling was just the residue of a spell her mother or grandfather had cast.

"Do you want us to stop?" He asked gently.

Sakura looked up at him, smiled and said, "No. I guess it just feels weird that's all."

Shaoran just smiled at her as they ventured further into the cave.

It was getting darker and darker as they got deeper and deeper into the cave. They had to slow down so that they could carefully avoid getting hurt.

Suddenly, Sakura tripped over a rock and almost fell into another sharp rock. Shaoran quickly pulled her arm and threw his arms around her to stop her from falling. Sakura was trembling slightly with the mere fact that she almost got seriously hurt and that she found herself in Shaoran's arms.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments. When Shaoran noticed that she was no longer shaking, he untwined his arms a little and asked, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Y…yeah…thanks." Sakura replied hesitantly.

'It's good that it's dark or he could have seen me blushing like crazy. Why am I feeling like this? Maybe because I'm not used to being in somebody's arms like that. I can't think of this right now…there are more important things to worry about like getting out of this cave.' She thought.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah."

"You should stay closer to me this time so that you won't fall again." He said gently as he held her hand and pulled her closer to him as they started to walk again.

'Why am I being like this? I know I've been in situations like this with other women but I've never been this concern about a lady before. When I held her in my arms, it seemed like...like…oh my God! Am I falling for her? What am I saying? This is just because my destiny is intertwined with her. We are partners. We are the chosen ones that would free this world from bondage. That's it!' Shaoran thought as they continued to make their way across the cave.

Then they saw an opening ahead. They felt relieved but when they got there, they were surprised that they couldn't pass.

"What's this? Isn't this supposed to be the way out?" Shaoran commented.

"It seems real but when you touch it...it's just an illusion." Sakura replied as she touched the cave wall. Regret was written all over her face.

She walked to a corner and slowly made her way to the other end, just to be sure that it was really an illusion. She suddenly stopped as she felt this energy flash inside of her. She couldn't explain the feeling.

Shaoran noticed and asked her, "Sakura, is there something wrong?"

"D…didn't you feel that?"

"What?" He said as he walked to her. He then suddenly felt the same flash of energy that she had felt. "What was that?"

Sakura didn't answer him, only stared at him. How could she have known? How could she have known that it was the lock that sealed the mind? It was the lock that when opened would give them the reality they would soon be facing.

Shaoran was about to speak when all of a sudden he saw Sakura slowly being sucked into the wall. She turned to see where she was being pulled to but everything was going so fast that the next thing she knew she was laying in the ground with Shaoran by her side.

They were stunned for they didn't know what had happened. They just stared at each other's eyes.

(to be continued…)


	3. The Clow Book

It's me again. Thanks for your support. Sakura2649thanks sis for being there to review my work and for all the support and help that you've given me. And for all those anonymous people who've submitted reviews, thank you very much for encouraging me to continue my story.

Chapter 3 The Clow book

As they lay there, staring at each other's eyes, words could not escape their lips as they looked for answers in each other's soul.

In silence, they stood and started to look around. That was when they noticed that they were in a very, splendid Eden. It was truly a piece of heaven. Everything was calm and serene.

"Sakura." Shaoran called out, finally breaking the silence. She turned to him and noticed he was serious and was a little suspicious.

"Stay close and don't wonder off. This place is filled with so much magic and it feels different from your family's auras." He added as he went closer to her, anticipating any surprise attacks.

"I know but somehow it feels pleasant and comforting." Sakura answered.

"I don't trust it." He answered back.

Then they found themselves in a path leading deeper into the magical world. They followed the path. Sakura started to hum a song.

As they continued on the path, Sakura didn't stop humming until Shaoran said, "Do you really have to hum that song over and over again?"

"No."

"Are you nervous or something?"

"No."

"Are you afraid?"

"No. Hey, why are you so up tight? If you don't like me humming, just say so. You don't have to beat around the bush, you know." Sakura answered.

"I think I hit a nerve there." Shaoran said under his voice.

"What did you say?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing. I just thought that a lady should be more composed." Shaoran answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that a lady should be quiet in cases like this. You know, in cases where you are not sure if it is safe or not."

"Yeah, well I thought knights were gentlemen."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just...you know, expected knights to be a little more courteous and wise not to make any rash statements towards others."

"Gee...I'm crushed." Shaoran remarked, smiling at her.

"Oh, did I do that? I'm sorry. Please, pardon my rudeness." Sakura said sarcastically with puppy eyes and a smile.

"Are you always this out spoken?" He asked.

"Are you always this articulate?" She returned, turning to face him.

They smiled at each other, surrendering to each other's personalities.

They then stopped walking as they realized that the path separated. They looked the other way and to the next before looking at each other.

"So, are we going to split up?" Sakura asked innocently.

"No. It's not a wise decision right now." Shaoran replied seriously, as he took a better look at both paths.

"I really think we should split up. We could cover more grounds that way. Whether there is a way or a dead end, we should meet back here before dark and from there we could decide which way we should go." Sakura insisted.

Before Shaoran could answer, a bright light coming from Sakura's coat distracted him. Sakura noticed it too and checked to see what it was.

It was the letter given to her by her mother. She opened the letter. She and Shaoran were both stunned as the words written there started to vanish before their eyes. Before long the paper was empty. As mysterious as the words disappearing, letters started to appear. The letters were then starting to form words and after a few moments, another letter was written on the page.

It read.

By now, Sakura, you are with the other chosen one who would be helping you eliminate the darkness. There lies ahead of you two paths. It is up to the two of you to choose the right path. But be warned, one path holds the start and the other holds the end. Don't let the appearances you see blind you and let you fail to see the true secret. May you choose the right path...look inside your hearts and there you will find the right answer.

"So, what do you recon we should do?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran didn't answer. He took the letter from Sakura and examined it clearly. As he handed back the letter, he looked at her and said, "This is serious and not only does our future depend on this but the world's as well."

"I know. I think we should feel our way through." Sakura answered back.

"You're right. Once we choose and start moving, there is no stopping or turning back, got that?"

"Yeah."

"Here take this." Shaoran then handed her his jacket.

"What for?"

"It's getting colder if you haven't noticed. Your cloak isn't going to be good enough against it."

"But what about you? You need this more than do."

"No. I'm trained to endure a lot more things than you, Sakura. We can't take any chances now. I promised Tsukihiro that I'd bring you to the palace."

"You promised Yukito to bring me to the palace? Then I suppose you told him that I'm alive." Sakura replied as she slightly blushed.

"Yes. So far, you are the only one who'd survived that army and we know that they won't stop unless you are dead. The Emperor already knows about you and he will be expecting you safe within the palace so that we would be able to guard and protect you." Shaoran explained.

"I see." Sakura then closed her eyes and started to feel her surroundings. Shaoran did the same thing and before long, they felt this energy coming from the path to the right. They quickly opened their eyes.

Without saying a word, they started down the path.

"Stay close to me. We don't want you to almost get killed again, do we?" Shaoran said as he led the way.

Sakura shrugged a little not knowing that he had seen that. He grinned a little and continued walking. Silenced wrapped them both as they noticed that it was getting darker and darker.

Shaoran suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura quickly asked.

"Shhh. Something is not right." Shaoran said as he transformed his globe key into a sword. He grabbed Sakura's hand and drew her closer to him. He watched their surroundings with great vigilance.

Suddenly, arrows of fire started to rain upon them. Shaoran blocked them with his sword as he kept an eye on Sakura, making sure that not a single arrow touched her.

Something suddenly caught Sakura's eye. As she searched for the object that glittered, she saw that there was something hidden in the bushes.

"Shaoran, I hate to bother you at this moment but..." Sakura's voice came.

"What is it, Sakura?" He said.

"Do you suppose..."

"What?" He said, quite impatiently.

"Never mind." Sakura answered as she quickly dashed off to where the shining object was.

"Sakura! Sakura, get back here! What do you think you are doing?" Shaoran called after her as he continued to block the arrows and followed her.

Sakura ran and was scrapped by an arrow in her waist. She was about to be hit by another but that was when Shaoran caught up to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked quickly.

Sakura didn't answer him as she searched the bushes to where the light came from. Shaoran looked over his shoulder and tried to see what she was doing but there were more arrows now so he had no choice but to look away.

Sakura then stood, holding the book firmly in her hands. She then stood beside him and chanted the inscription that was at the book cover. Suddenly, the arrows stopped coming and everything around them started to disintegrate.

They stood there as everything quickly changed.

Sakura held the book tightly around her arms and in a split second, they found themselves inside the cave they were in earlier.

"We should get out of this cave and this time, no heroic stunts do you hear me?" Shaoran said as he took Sakura's hand and started walking. He gentley tugged her arm to motion her to start moving.

They walked in silence for a while. They were walking in a slow pace because it was very dark and last time they were there, Sakura almost got herself hurt really bad.

"Shaoran." Sakura suddenly said.

"Yes." Shaoran replied, not looking back or stopping as he continued to feel the wall towards the exit.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life last time, when I fell and when it was raining arrows."

"Just doing my job, Sakura. So, next time, drop the heroic acts and listen to me alright?"

"Nope, I can't promise that." Sakura replied as she smiled a little.

"Sakura."

"Hey, I'm not a kid you know. I know what I'm doing and I can't let you take all the chances. It maybe your job to protect me but I can also protect myself."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Sakura. But once we get out of this cave, I'm going to treat that wound of yours."

"Oh, you don't have to. It's nothing." Sakura replied. She had totally forgot that she had a wound, as she was too busy looking for that shining book.

"Don't act all tough. I saw you flinch when I pulled your arm a while ago so don't tell me that it's alright."

"Ok, ok. Do you always have to act like that? I'm just some girl you know, I'm not your sister or anything."

"I promised Tsukihiro that no harm would fall upon you, knight's honor. If he finds out that you have that wound, he will have my head."

"Oh, so you're afraid of Yukito? I didn't suspect that Li Shaoran was afraid of Tsukihiro Yukito." Sakura teased.

"Hey! Look, I'm only doing my job. I knew your brother and he taught me a lot of things. I was in the room when you told my mother that you were a Kinomoto, remember? I thought that it was only a coincidence that you had the same family name. You confirmed it when we talked that night and when Tsukihiro came. I knew that they were best friends and that he was like a big brother to you. And I assume that he might have promised Kinomoto that he would protect you for him."

Sakura was speechless.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They were relieved when they were able to see the night sky again.

Shaoran set Sakura on his horse as they looked for a suitable place to spend the night. When they reached a place where Shaoran believed was ok to spend the night in, he help Sakura dismount the horse and started a fire. He then went over to Sakura and treated her wound.

As he was treating the wound, Sakura said, "Shaoran, I'm sorry if I made it a little difficult for you."

Shaoran looked up at her and smiled. He then said, "Don't worry about it. You are a Kinomoto and I think it really runs in your blood."

"Hey, what do you mean by that? Owe."

"Sorry…there…all better. Anyway, Kinomoto was like a big brother to me just like Tsukihiro. They taught me the ropes and how different it was when you are already practicing the things you learn in knight training. Even though we almost never got along, we respected each other greatly. It was a good thing that Tsukihiro was patient with both of us or we could have killed each other sometimes."

"So, you and my brother never got along?"

"Yes but when it comes to business, we always shed our differences for the cause. And eventually after things got better again, we would renew our quarrels."

"I know what you mean. I once had this phobia on ghosts. He was a medium so he was able to see things that my vision could never see. I remember him telling me that those spirits were after me and that they want me to take away. Years later, I learned that he only told those things to scare me and would always laugh at me. Even though he always bullied me around, I know he really cared about me even though he would not admit it verbally. It always surfaces especially when he notices that there are these guys who are eyeing me or talk to me without any respect. He was more protective than our father." Sakura related.

"So, how did you get over your phobia?"

"With his help and our grandfather's."

"I see. Well, you better rest, Sakura. We will start early tomorrow if we are to reach Omida before night fall tomorrow." Shaoran said.

Sakura just nodded and lay to sleep.

'Kinomoto, I promise I'll protect your sister. I know Tsukihiro might have already promised to take that role but I swear that I will help protect her especially from Meiling.' Shaoran prayed. He then signed. 'Yeah.especially from Meiling.' He repeated as he drifted of into dreamland.

The next day, Sakura woke before dawn. She thought that she had slept through the day so she quickly turned around. When she realized that she didn't need to worry, she smiled and watched as the last firewood burned before her. She saw Shaoran still sleeping and she decided not to wake him up. She then took out a pear and ate it.

Before long, Shaoran woke up.

"Good morning." Sakura said cheerfully as she tossed a pear over to him.

He caught it and returned the greeting.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he took a finally bite of the pear and stood.

"Fine, thanks." She replied with a smile as she too stood.

"Are you sure? We will be traveling all day and it's not good if you push yourself too much."

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it." She urged.

"Fine. But you'll be traveling in my horse." Shaoran said, taking her stuff from her.

"Maybe later. I feel like walking and not riding." She replied as she took her stuff from him again and tossed it over the horse.

He just tossed his stuff over the horse too and said nothing more.

"Why do you always have to be this hard headed?" Shaoran commented.

"I resent that. I would call it...freedom. Like I told you last night, I'm not a kid and I certainly can take care of myself, thank you very much." She answered.

"Compared to the two of us, you are still a kid. You have no experience about the outside world. I would have called you naïve but that doesn't suit you does it? Maybe a little too innocent is the word?"

"It doesn't mean that I don't have first hand experience that I'm clueless you know. I was well taught by my family, especially my brother and my father. And you…why do you always judge me when you really don't know me at all?"

"Ok, ok. I promise I will stop making remarks about your personality for now but you've got to promise too that you will do everything I say until we get to the palace, deal?"

"Ok, deal. I will try to not give you a hard time." Sakura said.

"Good."

Half a day passed.

Sakura and Shaoran were traveling non-stop until they came upon a river.

"We should stop here and take a rest for a while." Shaoran said as he led the horse the river to take a drink.

Sakura just sat on a rock and watched the fishes pass by.

Shaoran took a glimpse of Sakura and said, "I never thought that you could last that long without stopping to take a rest or talking."

Sakura turned to him and smiled, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I believe I've told you that I was also trained. I suppose you are one of those people who will not believe unless you see it personally."

"Yeah, well let's just say I don't trust people too quickly."

"So, you really don't trust me do you?" Sakura said, turning away to look at the fishes again.

"It's not that. You are a Kinomoto and I pictured you a little differently. You are totally different from the things your brother used to say."

Sakura quickly looked at him in amazement. She never thought that her brother would talk about her.

"That's not my brother."

"Yeah well, it's rare that he talks about you. I just heard him once talk about you. But that was when Tsukihiro asked how you were doing."

"Yukito asked how I was?" Sakura replied, blushing slightly.

"If I were you, I won't flatter myself that much. He only asked because his sister asked him to."

"Tomoyo. Oh, how I miss her. It's been at least two months since we last saw each other. I wonder how she's doing?" Sakura said.

"You don't have to wonder because she knows what has happened to you and your family. And you'll be seeing her when we get to the palace. She also lives there with Tsukihiro." Shaoran said as he tied the horse to a tree and sat on one of the rocks.

"Really? Great! It would be wonderful to see and talk to her again." Sakura said.

She smiled and said nothing more.

They were silent for a while and then Shaoran asked Sakura about the book she got last night.

Sakura was taken a back for she forgot that she got that book. She then ran to her bag and opened it. She took out the book and sat next to Shaoran.

"I suppose this is the Clow book. I hadn't got the chance to open it last night. Remember, I just read the inscription…hey! Where is the inscription?" Sakura said.

"what inscription are you talking about?" Shaoran said as he leaned over to get a better view of the book cover.

"I swear. There was an inscription written here last night. The one I read and then the arrows stopped coming and we found ourselves inside that cave again."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone now. I suppose it also had the effect the letter from your mother had."

"You're right. I guess we should open it now."

Just then, the lock fell off. As Sakura was about to pick up the lock, a bright light came from the book, blinding the two of them.

As something started to emerge from the book, Shaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and stepped away. Shaoran quickly transformed his key to a sword and shielded Sakura.

Before long, a small creature took form and the light was gone.

"Huh? It feels good to finally get out of that book after a long time. Oro?" The creature said in a small voice.

"Stay where you are!" Shaoran commanded.

"What are you?" Sakura asked.

"Mistress. I am Keroberos, the sun guardian of the Clow book." The small yellow bear-lion like creature with wings said.

"Mistress? What do you mean?" Sakura nervously asked.

"You have the key to control the cards and you are the chosen one to use the Clow cards that are contained in this book." Keroberos said.

"Oh." Sakura said as she stepped forward and held Shaoran's arm. As he felt her hand, he also felt the power that came from the creature and the book. He knew that it bid them no harm so he transformed his sword back into a key and kept it.

"You're so kawaii. Can I call you Kero?" Sakura said as she approached the guardian.

"I like that, mistress." Kero replied.

"Oh, my name is Sakura. Please, I would rather you call me that rather than mistress, ok?"

"Ok." Kero said as he flew to Sakura's shoulder.

"How can you call that creature kawaii when it looks so weird?" Shaoran said as he sat across Sakura.

"Hey! Look who's talking, Gaki!" Kero said angrily.

"Well it's true you know. I can never find a creature who's half bear, half lion and has wings kawaii." Shaoran said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Why you." Kero said as he readied to fly to Shaoran.

"Kero." Sakura said gently.

The creature turned to his master.

She smiled at him and said, "Leave him alone, Kero. He is really like that."

Shaoran heard what she said and chose to remain silent.

Kero signed a sign of defeat as he obeyed his master's request. He then turned to Shaoran and said, "You haven't lost, Gaki. I will get you."

"Kero!" Sakura said.

Kero just turned to Sakura and smiled.

Shaoran then stood and said, "We better start moving again."

He then went over to his horse and untied it.

Sakura then stood and followed him. She didn't understand but she felt this happiness inside of her. She then ran to Shaoran side and opened her bag. She then placed Keroberos inside.

The creature seemed confused and she knew that so she said, "It would be better for us if no one saw you. You better stay inside my bag and here." She then placed the Clow book inside too. "…no one is to see that too or we'll all be in trouble."

"You better be quiet too." Shaoran said, not looking at them.

"Hey, who are you to tell me to keep quiet?" Kero shouted back at him.

"He's right you know, Kero. You should be quiet until we say it's ok, got that?" Sakura said.

Shaoran grinned secretly as Kero obeyed his master's orders.

Sakura then started walking next to him.

Shaoran glanced a little to her and said, "Now that you have the Clow book, you need to learn how to use the Clow cards."

Sakura turned to him and said, "I know. I suppose Kero will help me do that right?"

"Yes. But if you like, I can help you too but not that much."

"So, you know about the Clow cards?"

"Yes.all 52 of them."

"52? Are you serious?" Sakura gapped is astonishment.

"Yes. There are 52 Clow cards all in all. I guess you weren't kidding when you told me that your family never taught you anything about the Clow book or the Clow cards."

(to be continued...)

note: There! I've finally finished chapter 3! (yey!) I hope you like it. There is more to come I promise and it's going to be a long story. Please review it so that I will get inspirations again for me to start the next chapter. Right now my mind is blank. The words are on the tip of my tongue.I just can't quite let it out. Anyway, thanks again for reading my story.

Michiko


	4. The Dream

Hey, it's me again. Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate the time you gave to read my work. Sakura2649 Thanks for all the support that you've given me and the ideas you gave (especially the ones for my summaries.I'm really not good with summaries so it really helped a lot). It's ok that you didn't write a long review. Anyway, thanks sis and don't worry.just take your time writing the next chapter to your fan fic and well, in this next chapter Shaoran and Kero will start fighting (don't worry bout it). Eien Ki thanks so much for your review and support. It is my pleasure to update and here is the continuation of my story. Kan- chan thanks also for you review. I really appreciate the time you gave to read and to review my work.

Gomen if it took me so long to update my story. We had our exams so I had to study and stay away from the computer for a week. It was torture, I swear. But since it's already Christmas vacation, I promise that I'll be able to update my story frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much again.

Michiko

Chapter 4 The Dream

Sakura and Shaoran had been traveling the whole day. When night finally came, Shaoran agreed to take a rest.

"You're awfully quiet, Sakura. Is there something wrong?" Shaoran commented as Sakura took the sleeping Keroberos out from her bag.

She looked at him and then smiled, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about some things, that's all."

He looked at her suspiciously but he knew that she wouldn't tell him anything if she didn't want to. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"So...um, how did you come to know all the Clow cards, Shaoran?" Sakura asked, not looking at him as she settled herself against a tree trunk.

"Well, the elders and my mother taught me all there is to know about magic."

"Since you know a lot about magic, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Sakura hesitated a bit. She didn't know if Shaoran would understand or if he was ready to know her little secret.

Shaoran noticed her hesitation so he said, "If you're worried about what lies ahead, don't be."

"It's not that...it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, do you believe in dreams?"

Shaoran was taken a back with this question. "Why?"

Sakura shrugged a little and said, "I need to hear your answer first."

Shaoran just remained silent so she said, "Forget it. It really isn't important nor is it necessary. Forget I said it."

He knew that that was troubling her. He stood and sat in front of her. He lifted her face with the palm of his hand and looked into her eyes. Just looking at those big emerald gems, he knew that she was deeply troubled and afraid.

He then said, "I don't know what happened or what you saw that made you this afraid but you can tell me anything. If you are afraid that I may not understand, try me."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he withdrew his hand.

She then looked straight into his eyes and replied, "When we met Kero- chan this morning, something came to me. I thought that it was nothing so I didn't pay attention to it. Then it struck me again, only this time, old dreams that became memories started to flash back inside my mind."

"This has something to do with our mission, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Before my village was burned, I dreamt that I was surrounded by fire and everything suddenly went black. But then, I saw this light coming to me. I woke up that night with tears on my face. I couldn't stop it from flowing even though I didn't understand why I was crying in the first place. That first night I spent with you, I thought that that dream might have been about the incident. After, I dreamt about feathers…white feathers…it then turned into wings. While we were walking, I realized that it was Kero-chan."

"So, you're afraid that all your dreams are coming true?"

Sakura didn't reply as she buried her face on her knees. Shaoran smiled a bit and then placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him quite surprised.

He looked into her eyes again and said, "Don't worry, Sakura. It's normal among people with magic to have dreams hinting them about what lies ahead."

Sakura could have cried then and there but she resisted the temptation as she said, "I know but that's not it. I know this thing is new to me and I'm just getting used to it but...I feel there is something going to happen tonight. I know it is going to be something terrible...and..."

But before Sakura could finish what she was saying, Shaoran silenced her as he placed a finger on her lips.

He smiled at her and said, "Didn't I tell you not to worry? Whatever it is, you are not alone. We will face it together and once we get to Omida, there will be other people to help us, and you most especially. You better get some rest, Sakura. Tomorrow is going to be another long day. You'll need your rest tonight."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks for understanding, Shaoran. You're a gentleman after all."

"That's better. You know frowning doesn't suit you." Shaoran replied as he also smiled at her.

"And it's going to take me some time to get be used to that sweet attitude of yours." Sakura replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She replied.

They laughed as they said good night and settled to sleep.

'Kinomoto, I hope I'm did the right thing. I never thought that your sister could easily be driven by her emotions. She's more innocent than I expected, knowing that you are her brother. Your personalities are so different and it's a good thing too.' Shaoran thought.

Touya could have killed him by now if he was still around to hear that coming from him. But he would also be thankful that Shaoran was taking good care of his sister.

Meanwhile…in another place called Tira…

"Hirasu! Where have you been?" General Takiyama demanded.

"I beg your forgiveness, General. I found myself in a desert, near Shang." Captain Hirasu Moi replied as he kneeled before the general.

"What in the world were you doing there, Captain?" General Takiyama asked, even angrier.

"Kinomoto Sakura had cast a spell when I found her which brought me to the desert." Hirasu replied.

"Idiot! Go to the village where you found her and burn it! I want all the people there killed and burned to ashes. No survivors this time." General Takiyama ordered.

"Sir, that's not possible at the moment." Hirasu replied feebly.

"And why is that?" Takiyama said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because sir, she also cast a spell that eradicated my memory of her location." He hesitantly replied.

"Stupid! Idiot! I'll have your head for this, Hirasu!" General Takiyama shouted.

"Sir, I didn't let her go that easily. I made a back up plan in case something like this ever happened. I had planted a spell upon her as well before she was able to use her magic. The poison is about to effect as she drifts off to sleep tonight. She's very vulnerable especially when she drifts into the dreamscape. Her physical body will receive all the wounds and scars that her dream body will receive. If her dream body dies, her physical body will die to and there is no way to bring her back. That would be the end of Kinomoto Sakura."

"Ah, so you're going to use your telekinetic powers on her, not bad, Hirasu. Make sure that she suffers a lot before you kill her and make sure that she won't escape from you this time." Takiyama replied, quite satisfied.

"Yes, sir! She won't be able to wake up ever again. She won't even know that she was poisoned...no one will." Hirasu said as he disappeared into the shadows.

As Sakura drifted into the dreamscape, Hirasu had started to put his plan into action. He started to invade her head and thus the dream of death started.

"Sakura…Sakura…Wake up, my dear." A familiar voice called to her.

Sakura gently opened her eyes and saw herself lying in her old bed and was welcomed by the sight of her mother. She was overwhelmed with happiness to see her mother again that she immediately threw her arms around her and began to sob.

"What's wrong with you, Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked, as she gently caressed her daughter's hair. A big smile had swept over her face.

Sakura pulled out of the hug and wiped some tears away. She then said, "Nothing, mother. I just missed you so much."

"Miss me? Sakura dear, you're talking like we were away from each other for quite some time."

"I suppose it was just a dream. But oh, mother, how I felt the longing to hold all of you again…how I wished that you all didn't die like that." Sakura started to shed tears again.

"It was just a dream, dear. Don't worry. Everything is fine now. Come, change and head downstairs. Your father and brother are on their way home." Nadashiko said as she left the room.

As she left Sakura's room, she immediately changed form. She turned to Hirasu's image. He grinned and said silently, "Now, you are on the palm of my hands. It won't be long and you'll know the truth and you won't be able to survive it. Let's just see how you like it."

Sakura quickly got up and fixed her bed. She dashed off to the bathroom, happily. After taking a quick shower, she wore a lovely peach silk dress. She also wore a white transparent long-sleeved shirt over the sleeveless dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but wonder if all those horrible things were just a dream.

'Was is all a dream? But it felt so real. All the heartaches and wounds, they were all so painful. How I felt hope entering my heart again when I met Shaoran and Kero. Was just a mere fragment of my imagination? Then what cruelty lies inside me? But then...how come a part of me wishes if were all lies while the other part wants them to be all true?'

"Sakura." Came her mother's voice. "You better hurry, dear. They'll be arriving at any minute."

"Yes, mother. I'll be right down." She replied.

She quickly snapped herself out of her the thought and went downstairs.

As she made her way downstairs and into the dining room, she felt this warmth that she thought she'd never feel again.

'Oh, how it feels good to be home again. I can't believe how powerful that dream could be…making me miss this so much.'

That wasn't a good sign. She was slowly accepting that the lie in front of her was the truth and that everything that had happened was just a lie. If only she knew where the true dreamscape master wanted her? If only she knew what his true intensions were? But how could she have known? The things she was seeing are the things that her heart craved for...the things she had longed for. She loved her family so much so the dream became more appealing to her than the truth. She was happy and that was all that matter to her at that moment. She thought that that happiness had long since died but was relieved that it was overwhelming her heart at that moment.

"Good morning everybody." She said cheerfully as she entered the dining room.

The table was set with fine Chinas and silvers. Food had already been set. The young morning rays made the scene warm and cozy as it twinkled the flowers that had been placed at the table to grace them with their lovely scent and appearance.

"Good morning, Sakura. How is my favorite granddaughter today?" Her grandmother asked as she opened her arms to hug her.

Sakura returned the hug and had noted to herself that she had missed the feeling to her grandmother's warm hug. She couldn't help but smile as she said, "Oh, grandmother, you don't have to tease me every morning."

"It is true that you are growing up, Sakura, but you will always be our little cherry blossom." Her grandfather said, making her blush a little.

"Sakura." Nadeshiko's voice came as she entered the dining room. "Here, take this, my dear and wear it." She said as she handed a white ribbon to her.

Sakura then gently took the ribbon and tied a part of her hair with the ribbon.

As they took their seats on the table, Nadeshiko got a white rose and placed it on top of the knot of the ribbon on her daughter's head.

"There we go." She then said as she gently lifted her daughter's face with a finger.

Sakura smiled at her mother.

Then, they heard the sound of horses approaching. All of them quickly went outside to meet the two knights.

As Fugitaka and Touya dismounted their horse, Nadeshiko ran to her husband. She kissed him and hugged him and did the same to her son.

Sakura, who was assisting her grandmother, gracefully walked to her father and kissed him and also gave him a hug.

Fugitaka then broke the hug and stepped back a little to examine his daughter better.

"Sakura? Is that you, my dear? Why, you've grown more beautiful just like your mother." Fugitaka complimented at his daughter.

Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"That's right. Who would have thought that a monster like you could turn out to be a flower after all?" Came Touya's voice. It was his way of complimenting his younger sister.

Sakura did not dare glare at him only smiled at him. She had missed her brother very much and she didn't care if he had somewhat insulted her again. She then said, "It's nice to see you again, Onii-chan."

Touya was surprised with his sister's action. Usually, Sakura would have answered back his insult with another insult. She truly was a lady now, he thought. He then walked towards her and gave her a hug. It was true that he took pleasure in teasing her but he loved his younger sister very much.

After, he bowed respectfully to his grandparents and hugged then as well.

"Well, we should all head inside now." Their grandmother suggested.

Nadeshiko then gently took one of her arms as she and Fugitaka assisted her mother-in-law inside the house.

"So...how are Tomoyo and Yukito, Onii-chan?" Sakura asked as she and Touya were walking back inside the house together.

"Tomoyo was looking for you as usual and Yukito also asked once." Touya replied casually.

Sakura tried not to blush but it didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

Touya decided to hide his grin from her. He then cleared his throat and became a little serious as he asked, "Did anyone start to court you?"

Sakura dropped dead on her tracts. She was stunned at her brother's question. She quickly looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Touya replied as he looked down at her.

"Did something hit you on your head or something?" She replied.

"Is it a crime if a brother shows some sympathy for the guy who's attempting to win your hand in marriage?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes a little and said, "Onii-chan."

"I do hope that whoever gets to court you is aware about the monster that lies inside of you." He said playfully.

"I wish I shared your apathy. But you know…I'd rather feel sorry for your future wife. She'll have to go through hell just to spend the rest of her life with someone like you." Sakura replied.

Touya laughed heartedly. It was true that his sister had grown to be a fine and beautiful lady but she was still the same Sakura he had grown up with.

"And I do hope that you'll meet someone who is just as stubborn as you so that she'll be able to put up with everything you do." She added as she started to skip back towards the house.

"Yeah, well, I hope that the poor man who will get to marry you finds out that terrible monster that lies inside of you so that he'll have the chance to think if he wants a monster like you to become the mother of his children." He called after her.

It was obvious that she didn't listen to him any more as she disappeared into the doorway.

He then followed her inside.

After breakfast, as Touya and Fugitaka headed upstairs to change and rest, Amamiya Masaki, their grandfather, told Sakura, "Go and change your clothes quickly. We are about to start today's training."

Sakura just smiled as she skipped up the stairs.

As she was going up, Masaki grinned. Slowly, he transformed to Hirasu. He then said, "Enjoy your dream while you still can, Kinomoto. Your nightmare is about to start. I'll make you pay for taking away my honor by casting a spell that eradicated my memory and for putting in a desert. You shall soon learn that no one crosses against the Mulian army and survives. The fire or the arrows may not have killed you but your arrogance and vulnerability will sure finish you off in a matter of time."

After a few minutes…

Sakura hurried and met Masaki in the garden. There, she tied her hair with the white ribbon her mother had given her.

Masaki didn't look at her or even smile a little and Sakura noticed that. She knew that he was acting strange but dare not ask what was wrong until she was definite that something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked harshly.

"N...nothing, grandfather." Sakura replied hesitantly.

'What's wrong with him? He didn't seem this hostile this morning. I wonder what's wrong.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura!" He shouted.

Sakura quickly got shock back into reality.

"Did you hear what I'm saying?" He shouted angrily.

"But grandfather…you didn't."

"Silence! Now, close your eyes and not another word." He shouted again.

"Grandfather, what's wrong with you? You're not."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!"

"Who are you? You are not my grandfather?" She returned protectively. She gestured herself to prepare herself from whatever attack he might give.

"Who said I was?" He said slyly. Just like a speed of light, he had started to teleport her into time space.

Sakura felt fear wrap her heart.

'What's happening?'

"Don't worry. You shall soon see." The voice came as he laughed devilishly.

Before anything could happen again, Sakura found herself in the middle of a forest. She then heard voices coming from over the bushes. She made her way silently so that she might not disturb those people. But she had stepped on rusty leaves and fell to the bushes. She was surprised that they didn't hear or see her even though she was barely in front of them.

"Clow Reed, what are we suppose to do? They are getting stronger even as we speak. It won't be long before they have destroyed everything and have killed everyone." A young man said.

Another man, who was much older and was dressed with a long dark blue cloak replied, "I know, Erin. I too can feel their power getting stronger by the minute. Soon, I will be powerless to stop them."

"Don't say that, Reed-san. The entire world depends on us and we shouldn't lose hope." The third man said.

"Satoshi, I want to make it clear that I'm not giving up. Erin, Satoshi, listen to me carefully. Right now, we are powerless against them no matter how hard we try. Our powers won't be enough. But there will come a time that the world will witness the strongest magicians the world will ever know. They will appear when the time is ripe but before they come, we must continue to plant the seed that they would be using. Right now we only know that the source of their power is from their leader. Their leader is full of evil and no matter how many spies we send, they will always end up dead. But when they come, all the secrets that lie in the shadows now will be revealed."

He then took out three objects and told his companions, "Erin, take this to Seishi and his wife up at north. Tell them that this is the Clow book that I had created which contains the Clow cards. The chosen one will be able to open the lock when the time comes. And this is the key that would be enable the chosen one to control the cards."

He then turned to the other man and said, "Satoshi, this is another key that holds much power. Take this to Tin Tao and tell her everything that had happened to her husband and what his wishes were."

"Tell them what I had just told you and make them promise that they would guard these things until it reaches the chosen ones. I would be expecting to see you two back at Omida in three days. Hurry, before they catch you." Clow Reed said as they all parted ways.

Everything started to blur again as Sakura heard the voice again, "Now that you've seen the past and the present, you shall see your future."

Sakura didn't know what he meant but she knew it was something horrible. Whatever it was, it was going to be painful.

Sakura then found herself in an empty space. Mist had covered everything and it was almost impossible to see what was ahead. She felt uncertain and lost. She was frightened and yet she didn't give in to the temptation of crying.

Suddenly, she felt two arms pulling her arms each. As she turned to see who it was, she screamed in terror.

In the real world…

Shaoran had awaken from Sakura's scream.

Kero had also woken up and was floating near Sakura.

Shaoran had pushed him out of the way as he kneeled beside Sakura.

"Hey, Gaki! What's the big idea?" Kero said.

"I have no time for you." Shaoran snapped. He was trying to wake Sakura up.

She was twitching and was resisting him and yet he didn't know who she was really fighting against.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Shaoran called out.

"Gaki, what did you do to her?" Kero said. Shaoran just ignored him.

Kero was beginning to be really angry but then Sakura screamed again. He could feel all the pain his master was feeling.

Shaoran was holding her firmly, trying not to hurt her.

Kero then noticed that her wrists were starting to bleed.

"Gaki! Look!" He said.

Shaoran looked at him for a minute and then he started to feel something beneath his hands. He looked at them and was shocked to see that slowly, a long and deep wound was appearing in her arms.

Sakura gave groans of pain.

Shaoran tried even harder to wake her. He felt ashamed that he hadn't listened to her. How she warned him that something was going to happen, he wished he had listened to her and had taken good care of her. He somehow felt powerless.

She was twitching even more as she developed even more wounds.

Shaoran determined that whoever was behind this was attacking her through her dreams and he suddenly felt powerless to help her. A lot of spells rushed through his mind, not knowing which of them was used to control her like that.

Back in the dreamscape…

The demons suddenly stopped in flicking wounds to her and held her even more tightly as a figure started to emerge from the shadows.

"Ah, I see, you are enjoying yourself." A man said as he approached Sakura. He was covered with black all over. Nothing was seen except for his eyes and his hands.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, quite breathlessly.

"I'm hurt. You should know be by now." The man replied.

Sakura was stunned and made her think. As she came with the realization, it was as if a bolt of lightning had come and struck her.

"You...you were the one my brother was talking about…the one he said he would be putting down. You are Mulian army's captain, Hirasu Moi. You were the one responsible for my family and village's death and you were the one who burned everything. You were also the one who entered Shaoran's room and tried to take me." Sakura said.

Back in the real world…

"Oh my God! The captain of the Mulian army has a hold of her. You, animal, get my bag quick! We must treat her wounds quickly to buy us a little more time to save her. Hurry!" Shaoran said.

"I'm going to let this pass now, Gaki…only because Sakura's hurt really bad." Kero replied as he flew and got Shaoran's bag.

"Sakura, don't give up. I'm going to help you. Just hang in there." Shaoran whispered to her ear.

Back at the dreamscape…

"Clever…but too bad you figured out too late." Hirasu replied as he unsheathed his sword. "No one escapes from the Mulian army's clutches and survives. This time, I'm making sure that you don't survive."

Sakura knew that he was about to stab her.

'Oh, what am I suppose to do? Onii-chan, father, your training was different. How was I suppose to know that I would come to a situation far worse than before. Oh, please help me now. Sakura, think. Think! You're life is at stake here.' Sakura quickly questioned herself.

She was weak due to the blood loss she was experiencing.

"Goodbye, Kinomoto. It was nice knowing you." Hirasu said as he was to stab her through her heart.

At that very moment at the real world…

"I'll hold her and you treat as much of her wounds as quickly as you can." Shaoran said as he stood and supported Sakura's back when he sat.

Kero quickly did as he was ordered.

Sakura was flinching due to the pain and it was seen in her face that she was suffering a lot and that she was preparing herself from something worse to come.

Shaoran instinctively stroke the back of her neck and immediately felt something. He knew what it was. This barely visible yarn was used to control minds in their dreams. The person who was affected won't be able to feel or realize its existence because once it touches the flesh, the poison will immediately affect the brains' sensory at that part and in the course of time, it will affect the victim until the person who in place it would control the victim's mind and kill him or her. It can never be seen or felt by a normal person, only a person who possesses magic can undo the spell.

He quickly yanked it out. Suddenly, Sakura took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She turned and threw her arms around Shaoran.

She was shaking. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I almost got killed...he was about to stab me in the heart…and..." Sakura began to say but Shaoran silenced her as he placed a finger in her lips again.

She looked at his eyes. She could see that he was relieved that she was alright. He smiled at her and took a handkerchief and started to wipe her tears away. He then wrapped his arms around her.

She was stunned but she didn't seem to care. She was still shaking. Then she heard Shaoran whisper to her, "I will hold you until you stop shivering. We heard everything and we know how awful the experience was for you. I know I cannot comfort you like your family can or Tomoyo and Tsukihiro, but I will try to comfort you. Just let the tears fall and I'll be here to wipe them. Sorry if I didn't listen to you but I want you to know that you are safe now and I promise that I will keep my word to your brother, Tsukihiro and to you. I will protect you and there is nothing to fear."

Sakura could feel herself drown into his care. She felt herself calm as she wrapped her arms around him too. She was still shaking but she managed to say, "Thank you, Shaoran. I'm glad that I met you."

Shaoran smiled a little. He knew that Sakura won't see but Kero sure did.

Kero discovered that Shaoran really cared about Sakura. But he just thought that it was just brotherly love due to his promise to his brother and Tsukihiro.

After a minute, Sakura stopped shaking and she had let go of Shaoran. She had lost consciousness.

Shaoran knew this was going to happen. So she lay her gently and treated the rest of her wounds. He knew she was tired and weak and her body needed to rest after losing a large amount of blood.

(To be continued...)

Note: Hope you like the next chapter of my story. I thank you again for taking the time to read my creation. Well, thanks again. I hope you review it and I'll be glad to read it.

Michiko


	5. Seiki

Hey, there! It's me again! Gomen for the late update. A lot of things came up and it was kinda unavoidable.

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews.

Kan-chan I appreciate your review very much. Thanks for reading my story and for your time.

Sionna Avril Lexine Saga I know that Li's given name translation was wrong. I purposely did that because in the next few chapters, they will realize that not all the things that Sakura's mother wrote are true. It's because they control their destiny. They will realize that prophesies are not always accurate and fate has it's own course. (I know it's a big give- away but don't worry, I kept some details out). Anyway, thanks for the review and thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate the time you gave.

Sakura2469 hey there sis! No, I don't hate Sakura. Don't worry I really like her character because she's really kind and sweet and in the next chapter.well, you'll find out. I never thought that writing this could be so challenging but with your help, I'm doing fine. Thanks for the review.

Well, I think you are quite tired of me explaining some unimportant things so here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5 Seiki

The next day when Sakura woke up, she looked up at him and said, "Thank you for holding me last night when I was shaking. Could you help me change the bandages?"

He smiled at her and got some bandages to replace the ones they placed last night.

Kero also helped by passing some antiseptic and bandages.

After a few moments, they were finished.

"You're not walking today, Sakura." Shaoran said as he kept the other bandages and antiseptic.

"I figured you'd say that. But I'm afraid to fall off the horse. I can't actually hold the reins properly with this in my arm."

"I know that. That's why I'm going to be riding the horse too." He replied as he sat next to her.

She looked at him and asked, "You really promised my brother that you'd take care of me?"

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "It is the least I could do for all the things he'd taught me. Even if we never really gotten along that good, I still admired him for his courage and devotion and for teaching me."

"You already saved my life a couple of times already. I really owe you my life now." She commented as she stared back at the fire and lowered her head.

He just lifted it with a finger and turned her head to face him.

He then said, "A promise is a promise. It is my duty to protect you and I would die trying."

Sakura was moved by his words. She never did expect him to speak such words. But then she reminded herself that he was a knight and it was part of their code of ethics.

She just smiled at him.

He then stood and put the fire out and got the stuff ready. He then turned to Sakura.

"You are still weak. I'll just carry you then. You shouldn't push yourself too hard for a while." He said as he swept her from the ground and mounted the horse.

"I'm not that weak, you know. I could walk over to the horse so that you won't be burdened that much." She said.

"I'm not taking any chances, Sakura. The Emperor will have my head if anything more will happen to you. As you know, you are the only one so far who has escaped the Mulian army alive so you are very vital in this war's success aside from the fact that you are one of the chosen ones." Shaoran said as he placed Sakura on top of his horse.

As Shaoran got up the horse, Kero flew by them. He flew over the horse's head as they started to make their way through the forest.

Kero them felt a hand pull on his tail, only to find out that Shaoran was pulling him back to Sakura's bag.

"Hey, Gaki! What's the big idea!" He yelled at Shaoran.

Shaoran didn't answer him.

Sakura up at Shaoran and said, "You could have at least be gentle to him. He's not just a stuffed animal you know. He's the guardian of the book."

Shaoran looked down at her and replied, "I know that. I just don't like a 'stuffed animal' swarming around in front especially in this place. You just don't know who's lurking around."

"But you could have been more gentle." Sakura insisted.

"Yeah, Gaki!" Kero shouted from the bag.

Shaoran then straight ahead and didn't say another word.

'Sometimes, I just can't believe how stoic he can be and sometimes he can be so gentle and caring. He may be a knight but I still don't quite get his character.' Sakura thought.

She just couldn't understand but she decided that it was who Shaoran really is and never thought about it again. But with all the thinking, she wasn't aware of how weak she really was. She hadn't even realized that she was passing out again.

Shaoran noticed this so he leaned her head on his chest.

Sakura feebly looked up with confusion.

He looked down at her and knew she wanted an answer so he said, "Just lean against me and let your body recover. Don't worry, I won't throw you of the horse or let you fall. Just worry about recovering from your close encounter last night."

Sakura let a small smile escape her lips before she closed her eyes. Before long, with the silence present around them and with Shaoran's steady heartbeat, sleep had finally swept Sakura away.

Kero couldn't help being stuffed inside Sakura's bag so he flew over to the horse's head.

"Hey, you stuffed animal. Why did you leave her bag?" Shaoran whispered.

"Gaki, do you have any-"

But before Kero could finish what he was saying, Shaoran seized his mouth and said, "Shh! Quiet. You should let you master rest. You know what she'd been through last night."

He then let him go.

Kero looked at Sakura intently.

"Ok, Gaki-I mean Shaoran. I know we got off on the wrong foot. I'll call it a truce on her behalf."

Shaoran looked at him suspiciously and said, "Fine. But I'm not doing this for you but for her."

"Yeah. She'll need the both of us now that she's going to start using the Clow cards."

"Her grandfather had started her magical training but he died before she could complete it. She knows how to control magic without the cards but she still can't control it properly. Even tough she knows a lot, she' still quite naïve. She's very innocent and inexperienced."

"I've noticed that too. But there is something bothering her and she's not telling us."

"I know. She does not plan to tell us anything about it. She has her reasons and we must respect that."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Very well." Kero replied in defeat.

Then there was silence from the both of them.

Only the soothing sounds of the forest could be heard and the wildness of the river in the distance.

An hour or so passed. It was nearly noon and they hadn't stopped for a break.

Sakura finally opened her eyes.

"So you're finally awake." Shaoran said, not looking down at her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how do you feel?" Kero said as he settled on her lap.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"That's good. Once you have fully recovered, you'll have to start mastering how to use the Clow cards." Kero said.

"Great." Sakura replied.

They were approaching a river and when they got to the river's edge, Shaoran dismounted from the horse and helped Sakura dismount as well.

"Take this time to rest a little and probably you could start training."

Sakura smiled at him. She then sat on a rock and enjoyed the view.

The water was really clear. It was shallow and rocky near the riverbanks and quite deep at the middle.

Sakura could see that there was a waterfall in a distance. There was also a cliff near them.

She couldn't help but smile in amazement. She snapped back into reality when Shaoran handed her a canteen and an apple.

"Here. You'll need the energy you could get." He said.

"Thanks."

After a while of silence, Sakura asked, "Shaoran?"

He looked at her.

"Um, if you were given a choice, would you choose to be one of the chosen ones and why?"

He turned away from her and answered, "Yes, I would choose to be one of the chosen ones because I want justice to be served for my father. And when I became a knight and learned more about the Mulian army, the more determined I became to use my gifts and do everything I could to destroy that army."

"I suppose you really do hate that army and your determination to crush them is mixed with vengeance."

"Don't tell me you're not."

"I admit. I also want justice for my family and my village but what really drives me to push through this is that I'm tired. I'm tired of living in fear and seeing people suffering."

"Yeah well…we've been silent long enough and it's time to show them that we won't stand this hardship any more." Shaoran said.

He then stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for some berries. It seems that your guardian had a great appetite and our food supply won't keep up if this continues."

"Hey, Ga-Shaoran! You're not bad mouthing me are you?" Kero asked as he flew to join them.

"Don't worry. I won't even think of it." Shaoran replied, trying his hardest to keep away from the temptation to insult him.

Sakura was surprised with how they were interacting. She was kinda wondering what the reason for the sudden change and why they exerted so much effort not to knock each other's head off.

"Um, did something happen between the two of you while I was out?" She finally asked them.

They both looked at her, neither one answered.

"Guys? Is there something wrong?"

Shaoran just closed his eyes and said, "See you two later. Stay out of trouble. I won't be long."

He then left the two of them.

Sakura then turned to Kero and said, "Kero, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. So, shall we start with your training?"

"Yeah…ready as I'll ever be." Sakura said as she stood.

"Now, Sakura, take the key out." Kero instructed.

"Do you mean this pendant?"

Kero just nodded.

Sakura took it out.

Kero recited the lines to open the key and told her to repeat it.

So she took a deep breath and said, "Key, show me the power. Key, I'm the girl who's going to fulfill the prophecy. My name is Sakura. Give me the power!"

With those words, her bird-like pendant turned into a magnificent staff.

"Cool! It sort of reminds me of my grandfather's staff."

"Yes but this is different...a lot different."

"Kero, how is this chant different from the ways my grandfather taught me? I mean, I used to transform this into a sword all the time."

"My previous master, Clow Reed, thought of that. Before he handed it and the book to the keepers, he had made sure that no one will be able to use them…only the chosen one will. He cast a spell that only you, the Card Mistress, open the lock. The keeper of the key, your ancestors were able to transform it into a sword as well as Shaoran and his ancestors but with his globe key. Your grandfather taught you the ways of the keeper so that you have something you could use to protect yourself until the time comes. The reason why the Clow book reached you family's hand and not remained in Li's family is because almost a century ago, the Lis were almost discovered by the Mulian army while they didn't suspect your family. So they gave the book to your family and kept it in that cave." Kero explained.

Sakura signed and said, "Well, I hope I am worthy to be called Card Mistress."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You are more than you think. And I believe it's about time to let that hidden power come out." Kero said as he flew over to Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura just smiled at him.

"So, are you ready for your first card?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

In a nearby village…

"Seiki!" Called an old man.

Within a minute, a young boy came rushing into the old man's house.

"Yes, grandfather?" The boy answered as he kneeled beside his grandfather.

The old man straightened and bowed before the altar before turning to the boy.

"Seiki, I want you to take this and offer it at the temple up the hill. We had another good harvest and we must offer this to the gods to show our gratitude." The old man said.

Seiki took the box of food and also took some sticks of incense.

As the young boy stood and turned to leave, his older brothers came in.

"Ah, Seiki. Are you on your way to offer at the temple?" His oldest brother, Soshio, asked as he eyed the box and the incense Seiki was holding.

Seiki just nodded and his other brother spoke, " You're on you way to becoming a man. You'll be with us in the fields for the next harvest."

"I know. Now, I must go. Kira, come on. We're going to the temple!" Seiki said.

A cream colored dog came wagging its tail and followed Seiki.

When Seiki had already disappeared outside, Soshio asked their grandfather, "Ojii-san, are you sure Seiki is ready for this sort of responsibility?"

"Yes, Ojii-san. He' s just six years old."

"Ah, but I'm afraid this is his only chance left."

"What does that mean, Ojii-san?"

"I'm afraid that the Mulian army is finally coming for us. Tonomi already fell in their hands and they have already discovered what our village secret is. They injected him with a truth potion and it couldn't be helped that Tonomi revealed it. They had already killed him and are on their way here." Their grandfather explained.

Meanwhile…

Seiki made his way to the temple with his dog, Kira.

"Kira, I can't believe grandfather is letting me do this. I'm going to have to start acting like a man soon. Oh, Kira, I'm so excited. I wish Oka-san and Ottou-san were still with us to see this."

He jumped excitedly.

Then he stopped jumping and stood tall and asked, "Do I look like a man already?"

Kira barked in response.

"Come on, Kira. I'll race you to the temple." Seiki said as he placed the box securely in his bag with the incense.

He double-checked to make sure the food won't spill.

He started to run and the dog followed him.

Upon reaching the temple, Seiki stopped and left Kira outside.

He then offered the box and burned the incense.

After a while, he emerged outside and he and Kira started for home.

But when they reached the village, they were both fear stricken at what they saw.

Their homes and fields were completely destroyed.

"Kira, what do you think happened here?"

The dog whined.

Suddenly, Seiki felt a powerful hand cover his mouth and dragged him near the bushes.

His fear disappeared because the man who dragged him was his eldest brother, Soshio.

Kira followed them.

"Onii-chan, what happened here?" Seiki whispered.

"The Mulian army attacked the village. Ojii-san made me hide here and asked me to protect you. He was taken while all the others were killed and burned. Look, I'll explain later. We have to get out of here and give this to the Emperor. He will need to know and take our village's secret." Soshio whispered back as they started to make their way out of the village.

But they were stopped when a bloody sword came flying down and struck the ground before them.

Within seconds, they were surrounded by soldiers.

"Seiki, run!" Soshio said as they both fled to wherever their feet took them.

They were mere farmers. They didn't know any military skills or tactics. It was true that they knew how to defend themselves but going against the Mulian army with just the two of them was pure suicide. They couldn't afford to be both killed. The thing they carried and the knowledge they knew was very precious and vital to be eliminated. It needed to reach the Emperor.

So they ran and they ran.

But they didn't know that the Mulian army was just playing with them. It was very easy for them to strike them down but they took pleasure with the game cat and mouse.

They finally got tired and struck Soshio to the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Seiki said.

"No, Seiki. Keep running. I'm right behind you." Soshio said as he pushed Seiki to move on.

Reluctantly, Seiki started to run again, even faster.

But they found themselves trapped. They found themselves in a cliff.

But before the soldiers caught up with them, Soshio got a red gem and handed it to Seiki.

"Seiki, no matter what happens, don't let this fall into the wrong hands. It must reach the Emperor. It is all up to you now."

"I understand, Onii-chan."

Just then, the soldiers caught up with them.

Soshio shielded his brother.

"Oh! How sweet…big brother has come to protect his baby brother." A soldier said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you two will still be together in the after life." Another said.

Slowly, the soldiers approached the brothers.

Seiki started to back up, forgetting they were in a cliff.

"Onii-chan!" Seiki shouted as he could feel himself falling into the river below.

"Seiki!"

But then, a fatal blow came and he died instantly.

"Aren't we going to make sure that boy is dead?" One soldier asked.

"We don't have to. If that fall didn't kill him, I'm sure the waterfalls will. He will be crushed by the rocks and his remains will be mutilated by the crocodiles." Another said.

"Huh? I can't believe just mastering how to use the watery could be so…draining." Sakura commented after training.

"It was expected. It's your first time to use them." Kero replied.

"Oh my God!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw a young boy fall from the cliff.

She could see the crest of the Mulian army on the armor of the soldiers.

"Kero, stay here and don't move. I've got to save that child." Sakura said as she dashed into the river.

"Sakura! You can't…you're weak!" Kero shouted.

But Sakura didn't listen to him.

She swam to aid the drowning boy.

Seiki was panicking.

When Sakura reached him, he started to pull her down with him.

"Hey! Don't panic! I'm here to help you." Sakura said but it was hard for Seiki to calm down.

She started to drag him in with her but she knew she was drowning too.

But she gave it her all, for her and the boy's safety.

When Shaoran got back, he was shocked to see what was happening.

He quickly got into the water and swam towards them.

Sakura told him, "Take the boy."

Without question, Shaoran got the boy and swam for shore.

As Sakura started to swim for shore too, she found herself drained and couldn't move another inch.

Then everything went black for her.

Back at shore…

Shaoran put the boy down.

The boy was slightly shivering.

"Boy, are you ok?"

He nodded and started to point to the river.

He then said, "I…I think your girl friend is drowning."

Shaoran quickly turned to Sakura and was horrified to see her face down on the water.

He left Seiki on shore and swam towards Sakura.

When he reached her, he found out she wasn't breathing.

Her body was lifeless.

He quickly swam for shore.

He laid her body gently.

He checked her pulse and was relieved that she still had a pulse. But her knew that he should act fast to bring her back to consciousness.

He quickly tilted her head and cleared her airway.

He started CPR.

After a few attempts, she still wasn't breathing.

He checked her vitals again and was getting desperate when he felt that her pulse was weakening.

'Don't die on me, Sakura Kinomoto.' Shaoran thought.

He started artificial respiration again.

Seiki, not knowing what to do, sat on a rock near them.

'Please, God. Don't let this girl die. She saved my life.' Seiki prayed.

(to be continued…)

Well, there's chapter 5. Um, since it's the fourth quarter, I won't be able to update frequently because I have to concentrate more on my studies. But don't worry, as soon as an idea comes into my head, I'll be writing it down. Give me at least a month to write the next chapter.

Anyway, thanks for reading it and please, please review it. If I get at least 5-10 reviews, I promise I'll update sooner. But I guess that's asking too much. So, anyway, thank again.

Michiko


	6. The Red Gem

Hey there! Gomen for my late update. I had some sort of a mental block especially since I'm writing other stories and I have to also balance my schoolwork. Anyway, at last I had finished chapter 6. Um, for the next update, please give me at least 3-4 weeks to write the next chapter since I also have to update my other stories. But don't worry.I've already written about a quarter of chapter 7 and well I'm stuck there again. Anyway, thanks to those who've reviewed. I really appreciate the time you gave to review. I know you'd like to start reading the next chapter so here it is.Chapter 6.

Firey chan: I do hope that you're feeling better now. If not, hope you feel better. Thanks for your review.

Sakura2649: Thanks so much for the review. Gomen if I can't always fulfill my promise sis. And don't worry, I'll help you with your fan fic and also I promise I won't tell your new name.

Chapter 6 The Red Gem

'Where am I?' Sakura thought.

She felt very light and almost happy. She had her eyes closed.

When she opened her eyes, she saw herself moving forward. As she drifted along, she noticed she was passing many plains.

Sakura then found herself in a dark tunnel. It was somewhat dark but she didn't feel any trace of fear.

It was a long tunnel but soon she could see a bright light ahead.

As soon as she left the tunnel, she found herself in a magnificent place. It was the most beautiful paradise she had ever seen. No where on earth could compare to what she was seeing at the moment.

She was way up in the air, flying. She could see that below her, there was a magnificent diamond or some sort of crystal fountain surrounded by flowers of all colors and sizes.

She then spotted a golden staircase.

As her eyes followed where it led, she was even more amazed when she found a palace splendidly built. It glittered as the rays of the sun touched its surface.

As Sakura drew closer to the palace, she can't explain the eagerness she was feeling. As she stepped in the palace's entrance, she could see that the palace was made of diamonds.

The palace door then opened.

A lot of people came and greeted her.

She wasn't taken aback. Their faces didn't matter. She felt she knew them and they were all close. At that moment, she felt she was home.

"Sakura, don't do this! Don't you dare die!" Shaoran said desperately as he felt Sakura's pulse stop.

He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he failed his mission. He had let Sakura, the Card Mistress and their only hope, die.

He then turned, ignoring the boy, and grabbed Kero.

He started to yell at him, "Hey! Stop pretending to be a stuffed animal! I know you saw the whole thing. So, you better start explaining why you let Sakura do that!"

The boy was baffled.

He didn't understand why Shaoran was yelling at the stuffed animal.

He couldn't help but ask, "Um, mister? Why are you talking to a stuffed animal?"

Shaoran ignored him as Kero couldn't help being squeezed tightly anymore.

Kero started to move and yell back, "Let me go, Gaki! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Seiki became speechless.

How could a stuffed animal talk?

"Yeah, that is what I'm about to do, unless you start explaining why you let Sakura try and save the boy in her weak state? Have you forgotten what happened last night or haven't you noticed that training using the cards drain power to the ones who's just learning about them?" Shaoran yelled.

"I know! I tried to stop her but she was too stubborn. She ignored me and swam to the child's aid." Kero exclaimed.

The small beast started to shed tears due to his new master's death.

"And now…now…she's…she's d-" he added.

"Don't say that! She can't die! The fate of the entire world lies in her hands." Shaoran stated.

"Don't you think I know that? How about you? Why did you give up on her?" Kero argued back.

"Are you accusing me of letting her die?"

But instead of arguing back, Kero said, "I...I don't know what to think, Gaki. My master has already passed on and-"

Shaoran quickly let him go and went back to Sakura's side.

He then started to breathe life into her.

"What are you doing?" Kero asked as he flew over.

"What does it look like? She's not dead. She can't be." Shaoran replied.

As Kero looked over his master's lifeless body, he noted that it was true.

She looked sleeping and not dead.

Hope then started to creep into his heart.

Maybe…just maybe…Shaoran was right.

She was not dead, only sleeping and it was up to Shaoran to bring her back again.

'Sakura, Li's right. You can't die right now. The world is depending on you. You have to wake up.' Kero said under his breath.

As Sakura was welcomed, they entered the palace.

As she was led inside, she soon was met by a figure.

He took her into his arms.

"Father." She whispered.

"Welcome home, my child." He whispered back.

Sakura couldn't explain what she was feeling at the moment. All she knew was that she was happy and everything was perfect.

Then a lot of questions came but they were answered just as quickly.

After a few moments, other figures approached her.

Soon, she started to recognize who they were.

Her heart could have melted at that moment.

"Onii-chan, Oka-san, Ojii-san, Oba-san." Sakura exclaimed as she ran to them and gave them each a big hug.

Tears started to flow down her eyes.

Touya then stood before her and said, "Welcome, Sakura. Come. There is something you need to see and to learn."

He then offered her his hand which she was glad to accept.

Touya then led her to the garden she saw earlier.

Now that she was walking at the garden itself, she saw its true beauty. She was breathless.

"It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it." She exclaimed.

Touya then stopped and turned to face her.

"What's the matter, Onii-chan?" Sakura asked as she sat on the fountain.

Touya just sat next to her and said, "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes."

Touya became silent.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't understand why her brother was acting that way.

"Sakura, you are home now, that's true but."

"But what, Onii-chan?"

"But...I'm afraid it's still not your time to join us here."

"Are you telling me I died prematurely?"

"I'm afraid so. You need to go back."

"Onii-chan, I don't want to go back. There is nothing there but fear and sorrow and I don't want to lose all of you again."

Tears started to fall down her eyes.

Touya wrapped his arms around his sister and said, "I understand, Sakura. I know while we were alive, I never really showed you I care but you know I do. I know that it was hard for you to live when we were taken from you. But you know, we never left you. Come. There is more you need to see."

Sakura looked up at him as she held back her tears.

They started to walk again.

They then reached a group of spirits.

"Onii-chan, where are they going? Who are they?"

"Sakura, they are souls who want to go back to earth and experience humanity, probably some of them want to experience it all again. The others are angels who go to earth and aid those who are in need."

"I don't understand. Why would they want to go back there?"

Touya just smiled and said, "There are still a lot of things that they want to learn and experience. That answer already lies in your heart as well as mine. You must remember, we both descended to earth as children of otou-san and oka-san. And like you, they have a mission to fulfill."

As Sakura looked at them, they were joined by their father.

"Sakura." He said as she looked at him.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can go back or you can stay. Don't worry. Even though life seems long, it is only a short wait until we will all be together again." He reassured her.

Sakura thought deeply.

Then images of Shaoran trying to revive her came to her mind.

She then remembered her promise...her mission.

"Yes, I will and must go back." She declared.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by everyone and were commending her for her decision.

Touya then whispered to her ear, "Good luck, Sakura. You must always remember that we will always be there beside you. We have never left you and we will never will. And also, you can trust Li. I am sure he will take care of you for me because he knows what I might do to him if he doesn't."

"Oh, Onii-chan. You sure haven't changed."

"Of course, why would I?" Touya just grinned.

"My child, you must also remember that not everything in the world is real or true. We have made some mistakes while we were there too like calling the young wolf the young hawk. As you go back there, you must learn how to distinguish whether or not the things in front of you are true or mere illusions. Don't worry. If you follow your heart, you and never go wrong no matter what it seems." Nadashiko said as she hugged her daughter goodbye.

Sakura just smiled at them as she felt herself being drawn back.

"Sakura Kinomoto, don't you dare die on me. I'm not permitting you to." Shaoran said after many attempts.

"Li, as much as I don't like to admit it but she's gone." Kero whispered.

"No, she's not!" Shaoran said.

Desperation was present in his voice.

Kero felt sorry for him.

He knew that somehow they grew close to one another.

"I'm sorry, Li. But we both have to face reality." Kero said as he started to cry.

"No! I will not give up on you, Sakura! Now that I've found you, our only hope for freedom. I will not let you go!" Shaoran kept telling himself as he continued to give artificial respiration.

Suddenly, a miracle occurred.

Sakura took a deep breath as life started to enter her body again.

Relief spread across all their faces as her breathing became more steady.

As Sakura opened her eyes, the first person she saw was Shaoran.

"Shaoran..." She feebly said.

Shaoran helped her up.

"Why on earth did you do something like that?" Shaoran suddenly asked.

Sakura was taken aback as she answered, "I suppose you do deserve an answer."

"I sure do. Why don't you start explaining everything to me?"

Sakura hesitated a bit.

The boy then took her attention.

She turned to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

The boy just nodded and replied, "Thank you, Miss. Without you and your boy friend, I would be dead right now."

Sakura blushed with what the child said.

She then replied, "Don't mention it. Oh and he's not my boy friend. He was just assigned to protect me. What's your name?"

"Seiki, Miss."

"Nice to meet you, Seiki. Oh, and please don't call me miss. My name is Sakura. You can call me that."

"Sakura." Shaoran then said.

"I'm sorry, Seiki, this is Li Shaoran and my guardian, Keroberos. But I'd rather call him Kero."

"He's so kawaii!" Seiki exclaimed as he hugged Kero.

"Sakura! You're explanation please or have you forgotten?" Shaoran said.

"Gomen, Shaoran. I just did it to save him. I saw him fall and the next thing I knew...I was swimming towards him."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed or something? I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happened to you last night and also, you've noticed that you were drained when you started using the Clow cards since you're still not used to them."

"I admit! I did wanted to die. I wanted to die so badly no matter what I told myself. I can't help but blame myself for the things that happened to my family. I knew it was wrong but no matter how I tried nothing worked. I just felt so alone. I felt I didn't have something to live for." Sakura replied.

She couldn't help but break down and cry as she poured her heart out to them.

She didn't even realize that she was shaking from the coldness of the wind.

Shaoran placed a warm cloth around her to stop her from shaking.

This surprised Sakura.

Shaoran then said, "Sakura, you're not alone. I do understand why you felt that way. And you do have something to live for remember?"

He then looked straight into her eyes.

"We promised that we would save the world together and I don't plan to fulfill that alone."

With this, Sakura couldn't help but smile as a few more tears strolled down her face.

"You know, I was given a choice. I could have stayed there or return here. At first I didn't want to return but then I saw how desperate you were of bringing me back. I then remembered the promise and our mission. I saw all of them and they were glad that I made the right decision. They then promised me that they will always be there like always and told me that you, the young wolf, would always be there to protect not only me but the world."

"Young wolf? But I though-"

"Even my mother is not spared from making mistakes."

She smiled at him as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"Sakura, I want you to promise me that you will never do that sort of thing again."

"I can't promise that, Shaoran."

"And why not?"

"Because I can't promise not to help others. It's our job right? Our promise." She replied.

They just smiled at each other.

"Sakura-chan, Li-san, are you guys sure you're not into a relationship? Because it sure doesn't look like it." Seiki commented.

Both Sakura and Shaoran blushed.

"N...no, Seiki. Like I said, he's not my boy friend. He's just a friend of mine." Sakura replied hesitantly.

"Boy, you should have seen how worried he was when you weren't responding to the artificial respiration he was giving." Seiki exclaimed.

Shaoran decided to ignore what Seiki was saying.

'I know, Seiki. I saw it remember?"

Shaoran just stood so that they won't see him blush again.

He then said, "You better change into something dry, Sakura and then we'll all talk about what happened."

"Yes. You better change as well so that you won't catch a cold or get sick." Sakura replied as she got her bag and left them to change.

"Here. Change into this." Shaoran said as he handed some pieces of clothing to Seiki.

"Thanks."

After they all have changed.

"So, does anybody want to tell me exactly what happened?" Shaoran said.

"Well, we finished training, I saw Seiki fall from the cliff and swam to him. But I also saw a man who was protecting him get killed. But they weren't just ordinary men…it was the Mulian army." Sakura related.

"The Mulian army? It's a good thing they didn't see you."

'They were too self-confident that Seiki would be killed by the fall if not by the waterfalls so they didn't bother looking over the cliff to get a second glance at him." Kero exclaimed as he settled next to Sakura.

"What did they want with you, Seiki?" Sakura asked.

The boy hesitated.

Sakura looked at Shaoran as he looked back at her.

She stood and sat next to him.

She then said, "Whatever it is, it must have been horrible, judging from your reaction. We don't have to talk about it. I know how you must feel. The Mulian army also took everything from me. They killed everyone I loved and my entire village."

"That's what they did to me too. All I know is that they are after this."

Seiki then took out the red gem that his brother had given him to protect.

Sakura was surprised with the object the young boy was holding.

"My brother told me to give this to the Emperor and that he should know exactly what happened to us."

"But do you know its secrets?" Sakura questioned.

"Why, Sakura-chan? Do you know this gem?"

"Seiki, I don't just know this, I grew up learning it. My grandfather told me that this will be one of the things that will show me the way but there should be two of these." Sakura exclaimed as she studied the gem more closely.

"You mean there's another one?" Seiki exclaimed.

Sakura stared at him.

"You mean your brother didn't tell you? The holder of this gem should know this. There must have been something that happened that caused the separation of the gems." Sakura explained.

"Then what is this gem?" Shaoran asked as she handed it over to him.

"Why don't we let Seiki explain? He may know more than I since he is the keeper and all."

Seiki hesitated.

"Well, it's called the Dragon gem. All I know is that this is a key that would open up something. I'm sorry. That is all that I've been told."

"Don't worry. I can fill in the gaps." Sakura said to reassure the boy.

She smiled at him and that ceased the worries of the boy.

"Well, the Dragon gem is indeed a key but it won't work unless the other gem is also present. These two were hidden separately a long time ago but one keeper was killed be. But before he died, he gave it to the other keeper. They should have been together until now but something must have happened again."

"Is that good or bad?" Kero asked.

"It depends. If it falls into the wrong hands, then we're in big trouble but if it's not, then we have a chance to weaken the Mulian army."

"Weaken the Mulian army? How's that possible?" Shaoran questioned.

"Once the door of the Dragon is opened, a secret chapter regarding the Mulian army will be revealed. This was created by a magician who worked undercover for them and discovered their every secret. He had a premonition and before was to be captured, he created these stones to protect his secret so that one day, it will lead to their downfall. But nobody knows if these are the only objects he created. Some say there are more hidden beneath the surface. Who knows?" Sakura explained.

"Finding out all the things about the gem from you, Sakura-chan, makes me feel unworthy to be its keeper." Seiki commented.

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Seiki, you are worthy of keeping this gem. Your brother wouldn't have handed this to you if he didn't believe in you. You are still young and you have a lot to learn like me."

"I guess you're right. I wish they could see me now. If only they weren't killed."

"They haven't left you, Seiki. They will always be with you no matter what happens or where you go. You saw what happened to me a while ago. That's what I've learned and now I'm passing it on to you."

"You know, Sakura-chan, I'm sure that whoever is going to be your husband and your children will be very lucky to have you."

"How old are you again?"

"Six years old. Seven next month."

"Enlighten me, will you. You're six and you know things that I didn't even know until I was about 8."

"I am maybe six but I know a lot. My parents died when I was about a year old. So, while growing up with two brothers with our grandfather, I learned all that. My eldest brother, Soshio, was already engaged to be married so." Seiki explained.

Shaoran then stood and said, "We better get moving if we are to arrive at Omida as soon as possible."

Night had already fallen and still they continued on their journey.

Kero and Seiki had already fallen asleep, riding the horse.

Shaoran was walking ahead while Sakura was a few steps behind him.

They were quiet, neither wanted to speak.

"Thank you, Shaoran." Sakura spoke softly.

Shaoran glanced back to her and asked, "For what, Sakura?"

She smiled at him and replied, "I never got to thank you for what you've done for me earlier today. Thank you for breathing new life to me and for not giving up."

"Think nothing of it. I'm just fulfilling the promise I made to your brother, Tsukihiro and to you. You don't need to thank me."

Sakura then held his arm, which made him stop.

She then said, "But I do need to thank you. You were always there to save me and so far I've done nothing but try to get myself killed. I'm sorry if I'm always causing you to risk your life for me. I promise things will change from now on."

"Don't change because of me, Sakura. I'm not asking you to. Things happen and we are just doing our jobs, that's all." He replied.

"Alright then. I'll stop acting as a burden but as your partner from now on. I won't be on your way but you must promise to trust me in return." Sakura said as she let go of his arm.

It took Shaoran a while to think but then he said, "Deal! I'll watch you back, you watch mine."

"Certainly!" Sakura replied enthusiastically.

She just smiled at him.

As they started to walk again, Shaoran couldn't stop thinking, 'Huh? I'm sorry, Kinomoto, if I didn't take good care of her. I swear from now on, I'll lay my life for her. I know I've been doing that but only when it is a little too late. I will change that.'

He secretly promised Touya and to himself.

'Why am I feeling this way?' The question suddenly popped into his mind.

'So much had happened in the past few days and I can't believe Sakura had a lot of close encounters. Somehow I feel sorry for her. Fate sure has been harsh on her. She still surprises me with her courage to pull through. What am I saying? This is not me talking...is it?'

Suddenly, he heard someone fall.

He quickly turned and saw it was Sakura.

She had tripped over something.

It was too dark to see.

As Sakura saw the thing she tripped over, she was horrified to see that it was a dead old man.

She couldn't contain her scream.

It seemed to echo into the night.

"What's the matter?" Shaoran asked as he approached her.

Sakura threw her arms around him and began to sob.

Shaoran was taken aback.

'What scared her this much?'

He looked over her shoulder and saw the dead man.

He didn't know what to say to calm her down.

He then heard Seiki wake up to see what had happened.

Sakura was still shaking.

As Seiki rubbed his eyes, his weary eyes flew open when he saw the man.

"Ojii-san!" He said.

He then rushed to his side.

Shaoran could feel Sakura loosen her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked.

She answered, "Don't worry about me. We must comfort Seiki and bury his grandfather properly."

Shaoran noticed that she was still shaken up but she insisted that they should help Seiki first.

Shaoran helped her up and turned to the grieving boy.

Sakura held the boy's shoulder and motioned the boy to follow her.

But he fought her grasp.

"Ojii-san. Ojii-san. OJII-SAN!" He cried out.

Shaoran crouched next to the body when he thought he saw the body move.

He glanced up and saw Sakura looking at him, surprised as he was.

They knew Seiki didn't see it.

He was still crying hard as Sakura was holding him in her arms.

"Seiki? Is that you my grandson?"

Seiki suddenly looked up and then to his grandfather.

"Ojii-san?" Seiki said as he approached him.

The old man tried to sit but found he had no power to.

Shaoran then lent him a hand.

The old man then said as he reached for Seiki's hand, "My child, do you have it?"

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good. I know you know what to do. I'm afraid I can no longer accompany you."

With these words, Seiki broke down in tears once more.

"But you must understand that I'll always be with you in spirit like your parents and brothers."

Those were the old man's last words.

"I swear, Ojii-san, I will not fail you." Seiki said before letting go of his hand.

"Seiki, are you alright?" Sakura said.

Seiki got up and turned to her.

He gave her a quick smile and went back and got up the horse.

Sakura then turned to Shaoran.

He just returned her gaze and took out an ofuda and used it to make a big hole on the ground.

He then lowered the body and replaced the soil.

After they prayed over the grave, the two of them joined Kero and Seiki in silence.

Soon after, they started walking again.

Seiki couldn't go back to sleep.

Sakura knew he needed some time alone with his thoughts so she remained silent.

Shaoran just led them, not glancing back.

After an hour or so, Sakura waked next to Shaoran.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "Don't worry about him. We will be able to help him. Right now, just give him some time to think things over."

"I know. It's just…he's so young and he should have been spared from stuff like this. He shouldn't have seen what he did."

"Yes, he shouldn't have but fate has its way with things we least expect."

"I suppose."

Then all was silent once more.

Note: Gomen again for the late update. Don't worry.I've already written chapter 7. I just have to encode them in the computer. Chapter 8 is also on its way. Hope you like it and please, please review.

Michiko


	7. Pot of Lies

Hey there! I know it took me such a long time to update. I'm really, really sorry. I ha d to prioritize my studies first and I thought that if I finished them by Friday, I'll be able to update. I was wrong because we were given a lot of assignments and had to review for quizzes. And there was also a time when I had no Internet card to use. It was such a bummer! Gomen for two months of no update. I've finished chapter 7 and here it is. It's not as long as the other chapters because I don't want you to wait any longer. But I promise I'll make the next update as soon as possible. I've already started chapter 8.

Chapter 7 Pot of Lies

Deeper into the night, after walking a few more hours, Shaoran finally decided to take a rest after noticing the tired Sakura.

They made a fire and laid the sleeping boy down. They placed him in Shaoran's sleeping bag.

After, Sakura sat in front of the fire while Shaoran gathered some firewood.

Sakura was quiet.

Shaoran could tell that there was something bothering her.

She didn't seem to notice him looking at her. She just glanced at the sleeping Kero and Seiki. She smiled a little and gazed up at the sky. She closed her eyes.

'Huh.I can't believe what happened to Seiki. He should have been spared. He's just a kid. But Shaoran's right.fate has its was of giving these kinds of things to us.' Sakura thought.

"Penny for your thought." Came Shaoran's voice.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her.

She smiled at him.

He sat next to her and asked, "Is there something the matter, Sakura?"

It was the first time she heard him speak so softly and gently.

She couldn't understand but her heart could have melted then and there.

As her smile faded a little, she turned to face the fire in front of her.

"Come on, Sakura. You know that after all that has happened, you can tell me anything. I know there's something wrong." He said.

"So, you've learned to read me. You remind me so much of Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo? Tsukihiro's sister?"

Sakura giggled a little.

"She's not his sister. They're not even related by blood. She's my second cousin. The reason why they're so close like siblings is that their parents are best of friends and so were my parents, even though Aunt Sonomi kinda hated father."

"Why did she hate your father?"

"Because he married my mother."

"Ok. That's a little too shallow, don't you think?"

Sakura giggled again and nodded.

"I can't believe you just evaded my question. Let's go back to the original subject, shall we?"

Sakura just smiled a little, not uttering a word.

They were silent for a while.

Sakura was watching the fire burn as Shaoran looked at her and then at the fire.

"You know." Sakura said after a while.

He looked at her again.

"There's really nothing wrong with me. I'm just overwhelmed with emotions right now."

"Do you want to talk about it? We don't have to if you don't like. I won't force you."

Sakura looked at him.

He could tell there was something different about her.

He could see it in her eyes that she had changed.

He felt himself entering a trance as he looked at her beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Thank you but I think I was silent long enough. I need to let go of this burden I carry. I trust you and I know you can help me." She said.

Shaoran couldn't explain what was the sudden change inside of him.

His heart was pounding heavily as he heard her words.

He smiled at her.

She didn't know that his smiles were rare but she had admitted it was beautiful.

"Um, I don't exactly know how to start telling you but I suppose I have to begin somewhere." Sakura said, shifting her gaze.

"I know I had let go of the past but it's harder than I thought. Learning what happened to Seiki and how we saw his grandfather die just made it worse. Images of the night when my family died came back to haunt me."

Sakura turned away from him as a few tears started to roll down her eyes.

But her attempt to hide her tears didn't escape Shaoran's knowing eye.

He held her chin and turned her to face him.

He looked straight into her eyes.

"Sakura…I don't exactly know what to say. I know it must be so hard for you right now. Your memory is still fresh of that night and we both heard what Seiki had gone through. We even witnessed something that you both shouldn't have at the moment. What I'm trying to say is...just let it all out. Cry it if you like to lessen what is currently inside of you."

"I don't know how. To tell you frankly, I'm kinda quite ashamed because for the past few days I've done nothing but cry."

"Yeah well, I've also noticed that every time you do, you stop yourself from shedding it all when you should have. The day after the incident, you stopped yourself from crying. When you did cry, you still kept it inside."

"I suppose. I just, you know…I'm afraid. I'm afraid to face Tomoyo and Yukito-san with pain so I try to hide it in my smile. I figures if I wear a mask now, maybe I'll get used to it and when I finally face them, I can assure them and tell them they need not worry about me."

Tears started to fall down her eyes.

Shaoran took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears away.

Sakura was startled a little and didn't show it.

"So, you thought that by wearing a mask, you could erase the pain? That's why I'm here you know. Tsukihiro and Kinomoto left you under my care. I promised both of them that not only would I protect you but also care for you."

As Sakura looked into his eyes, she could see that there was something different in him.

She saw something that wasn't there before but she decided that it was nothing and that she should think nothing of it.

Tears started to fall down her eyes again.

This time, it seemed it didn't stop rolling.

Shaoran then wrapped his arms around her and said, "That's right, Sakura. No more hiding. I'll just be here to comfort you."

That was when Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

She leaned her head against his chest.

"I may have lost my Onii-chan and the rest of my family but I'm glad I got the chance to know you." She whispered.

Shaoran's heartbeat became faster.

Sakura didn't know where the words came from.

She was even surprised that those words had actually come out of her mouth.

But she thought he needed to know.

She was sincere in her words and she knew that in her heart.

"I want you to know that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to you or someone to talk to, you can expect that I will always be there for you." Shaoran whispered.

Sakura broke away and looked straight at him.

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you. I…I don't exactly know what to say or do to repay all the kindness you've shown me. But I can offer you my friendship."

Again, Shaoran gave her one of his most rare smiles. "Do you feel any better?"

She just nodded and smiled.

He then wiped her tears away and said, "That's good. No more tears, ok? I want you to be happy, always."

Sakura just smiled and gave a short giggle.

"It's wonderful to hear you laugh."

"Well, you'll hear more of it from now on. I promise. Thanks again, Shaoran. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"I'm glad to have a friend like you too." He replied.

"Well, you better get some rest, Sakura. We have another long day tomorrow." He added.

Sakura just nodded but then said, "But where are you going to sleep? Seiki's using you sleeping bag and-"

Shaoran then placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'm sure I can manage. I'm trained for the worse situations and I'm sure I will be alright through the night."

"Are you sure?" You can use mine if you like."

"Oh no you don't. I won't allow you to sleep without a sleeping bag in cold nights like this." Shaoran said.

"For a moment there you sounded like my brother." Sakura replied.

"Oh no…I guess I've spent too much time with Kinomoto that I've picked up some of his mannerisms." Shaoran said.

"Don't worry, you're still Shaoran." She joked back.

"Well, good night then." She added.

"Good night, Sakura." He said.

Early the next morning, just before dawn, Sakura woke up.

She saw Shaoran leaning at a nearby tree, still asleep.

She got out of her sleeping bag and opened its zipper fully.

She used it to cover Shaoran like a blanket.

Shaoran awoke as soon as it touched his skin.

Sakura smiled at him and whispered, "I'm sorry if I woke you. Please...go back to sleep and take a little more rest."

"Don't worry. I got all the rest I needed. How come you're awake this early?"

"Well, like you I already got my rest. Besides, I thought some tai chi would help clear my mind more. What better time to meditate than this early in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. So, you know the art of tai chi, huh?"

"Yeah. I learned it from my mom. So, would you care to join me?" Sakura replied.

Shaoran got up and followed her.

Then dawn had finally come, they had finished the routine.

They came back and saw neither Seiki nor Kero was awake.

Sakura couldn't help but smile just looking at them.

Shaoran noticed it and said, "What? Is there something?"

She looked at him and her smiled broadened.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. I just couldn't help but realize how peaceful they look."

She then sat beside him by the fire.

She took out the letter her mother had left.

She looked at it for a long time and then tossed it at the fire.

Shaoran noticed and said, "I suppose you really had let them go."

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye and smiled.

She then said, "They will always be in my heart. After what happened yesterday, I decided to let fire consume the part of them that can't move on. We choose our own path and it's time to stand on my own feet and not depend on my mother's enchanted letter."

"I'm sure they are proud of what you did."

She just smiled.

"I hope so." She said under her breath.

They became silent as they watched the fire cook the soup.

After a moment or two, Sakura broke the silence.

"Um, Shaoran."

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Um…do you think…um, I am worthy to be the Card Mistress? I mean…right now…my emotions are still not that stable. After everything that happened…I thought I got over them until."

"Until what?"

"Until...what we saw last night…I know we talked last night but…I had this nightmare and…" Sakura was shaking and she held her knees in an attempt to hide it.

But Shaoran knew.

Shaoran held her shoulders and turned her to face him

He then said, "Sakura. Look at me."

She looked at him and met his eyes.

"Don't let that dream take over you. I know some dreams are not suppose to be taken lightly especially when you have a gift but don't let it overpower you."

"I know. I guess...things are just happening so fast and I'm having a hard time keeping up with it."

For minutes, they just looked at each other's eyes.

It seemed as if they were lost in each other's eyes.

They didn't need words.

They just understood each other.

They snapped back to reality when they heard Kero fly to them, half- asleep.

"Good morning, Kero. Sleep well?" Sakura greeted.

Kero yawned as he landed on Sakura's lap.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast, Sakura-chan?" Kero replied, giving a quick yawn.

Shaoran shrugged.

Sakura just smiled and said, "How does vegetable soup sound?"

Kero's face lit up.

"Sounds good to me. When do we eat?"

"When all of us are through, that's when you'll eat. If we let you eat with us, there will be none left for us to eat. You're such a bottomless pit." Shaoran said.

"What does that suppose to mean, Gaki?" Kero replied angrily.

Shaoran folded his arms in front of him.

He then replied," Do you really have to ask something, which you already know the answer? Maybe you just didn't hear me the first time. I said you're a bottomless pit."

As Kero and Shaoran argued, Sakura just gave a small smile, not knowing what to say.

Sakura then set Kero down and stood.

She then headed towards Seiki.

Kero didn't seem to notice.

Shaoran, on the other hand, watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Seiki." Sakura spoke gently as she laid a hand on him.

Seiki didn't respond at any way.

"Seiki." Sakura called again.

Still, Seiki didn't budge.

Sakura then laid a hand over his forehead.

She was startled as she found out that he had a very high fever.

"Shaoran!" Sakura quickly called out.

"What is it?"

"He has a fever. A very high fever." Sakura answered.

"Let me." Shaoran said as he kneeled beside the boy.

He wasn't only trained in the fields of magic and martial arts but also a little about ailments.

He remembered the days when he was younger and his mother was teaching him. He hadn't paid much attention then and there were times when he wished he did. But he was thankful that at least he didn't forget what he knew. He might have not paid attention that much but at least he knew the importance of it.

But as he examined Seiki, he was baffled with the boy's aura.

It felt like it did the night before but his physical body suggests him otherwise.

'He has a high fever but he shows no signs to indicate his illness, only his aura. His physical body is not sick but his aura is. This is probably driven by his emotions.'

"What do you think we should do now?" He heard Sakura ask.

He looked up at her worried face.

He stood beside her and said, "So far there is nothing we could do. He is not ill but his aura is. We won't be able to do much."

Sakura just stood there looking at Seiki.

She finally said, "I suppose you're right. We won't be-" Sakura suddenly stopped and left it unfinished.

Shaoran suspected something was wrong.

Sakura knew what he was thinking.

She quickly told them, "Shaoran, Kero, did you happen to see where Seiki placed the dragon gem?"

There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Why?" Shaoran asked.

"It's important. Oh and if you find it, don't touch it." Sakura replied as she searched among Seiki's things.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked.

He flew over to her.

"It may not be the Dragon gem after all." She replied.

Shaoran caught her arm and turned her to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura could see the seriousness in his eyes.

She knew he wanted an answer.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't that attentive yesterday. But we both touched it and you felt its power. I had my suspicions at that moment but I didn't think of it at the time because I thought it was something that a person who came back from the dead would feel."

Shaoran let go of her arm and addressed her again, "Then what could it be?"

"It's the Eye of the Serpent. It amplifies your most dominant emotion at the moment. It is unpredictable and it can be a real traitor. What ever you do, don't touch it. At the moment, it has reached the peak of its power."

"Ok, tell me. What do you wish to accomplish when we see it?" Kero said.

"Return it to its true form. It was transformed to fool people into believing it was the Dragon gem. I'm not exactly sure why but as long as it's in that form, a lot of people will get hurt."

"Yukito-san, have you heard something about Sakura? Is she really?" Tomoyo asked as she met Yukito.

She was shaking slightly and was unable to control her tears.

Yukito gave her a reassuring smile.

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura is alive. Li saved her that night. She was able to flee but was injured. Li and his family treated her. I wasn't able to see her because she had already left when I came by. But I sent Li after her. They should be here in a few days." Yukito explained.

Tomoyo gave a sign of relief.

"That's good. But are you sure it was wise idea to leave Sakura with Li? I mean, he's so stoic and Sakura's so frolic."

Yukito couldn't help but giggle.

"I know. But I also know he'll take good care of her. She's Touya's sister. Even though they seem to never get along, they respected each other very much." He said.

"I guess you're right. I should know that you'll not leave Sakura to someone you don't trust. You've been with Li more than I so I guess it's a right decision."

"Are you kidding? If Touya were alive and found out I left Sakura in his care, no matter how I trust Li, Touya will still freak out."

Tomoyo started laughing.

She knew exactly what Yukito meant.

Even though Touya always bullied Sakura, he cared greatly for his younger sister.

"Don't worry, Yukito-san. I'm sure Touya-san will respect the decision you made. You said so yourself, he respected Li even though they almost never got along." Tomoyo said reassuringly.

Before long, a messenger came and addressed them, "Tsukihiro-san, Lady Tomoyo, his majesty wishes to speak with you two. He is in the royal garden."

"Thank you." He addressed the messenger and then said to Tomoyo, "Shall we, Tomoyo-san?"

Being a true gentleman, Yukito offered her his hand.

Tomoyo gave him a small smile and nodded.

She then took his arm as they both headed to the garden.

At they made their way to the garden, they met up with Naoko and Rika.

Naoko was the Emperor's cousin while Rika was one of the scholars' daughters.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan, Tsukihiro-san, good afternoon." They both chorused.

"Good afternoon, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan." Tomoyo greeted.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I'm sorry to leave in such haste but I need to speak with the Emperor. Please excuse me ladies." Yukito said as he bowed in respect.

"I'll follow you in a moment, Yukito-san."

"Take your time, Tomoyo-chan."

She just nodded as he left.

Emperor Rei stood tall in his royal robes.

He had cleared his mind at the moment.

He had become the Emperor about a year before when his father died.

He had also lost his mother a couple of years back when she gave birth to his sisters.

He was a very handsome young man. He just turned 18 about a month before but he was more than his age suggested.

Greatly built and he had broad shoulders.

He was also a skilled warrior.

He had deep, brown eyes and ebony hair.

His fair skin and perfect features were enough to make any girl fall in love with him.

But he was not arrogant nor had high regards of himself; he was very down to earth and humble.

Aside from these qualities, he was a very wise and just ruler.

That was why his people loved him dearly.

They were so devoted to him that they would willingly lay their lives on his behalf.

Rei had dreamed that one-day peace would be served in his kingdom.

He used this dream as a motivation to urge himself to deliver his people from the clutches of the Mulian army.

Rei had almost lost his determination.

When he heard about what happened to the Kinomotos, he was discouraged more because he had lost two of his most valuable and noble knights. But when he heard about Sakura, the only person who had survived the massacre, he felt hopes seep back into his heart.

He didn't want anything more to happen to her, not because she was a Kinomoto but because she might hold the key to everything. She was the one that gave their hope back.

At first he couldn't imagine that such a lady, a mere girl was able to survive and rattle the once thought impenetrable Mulian army.

No matter, what happened, no harm should fall on her.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Came Yukito's voice.

"Tsukihiro-san." The Emperor greeted.

He eyes his surroundings and failed to see Tomoyo.

"Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

"She's with Rika-chan and Naoko-chan, Your Highness."

"That's ok. I need you now to report."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Yukito cleared his throat and gave his full report.

"That's good. I suppose we may expect them in a few days. You made a good choice, Tsukihiro-san. Li would indeed protect her with his life. All we could do now is wait until they arrive before we plan out next move."

"Yes, Your Highness."

(To be continued…)

I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I hope you understand my dilemma. Um, for my other stories, I won't promise much but I will promise to post them as soon as possible. Please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Michiko


	8. Eye of the Serpent

Hey there! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.

Sakura2649: thanks so much for your very long review. Well, I really appreciate the time you spent on reading and writing it. I really do hope I get to read your work soon.

Chapter 8 The Eye of the Serpent

Sakura, Shaoran and Kero searched around Seiki for the treacherous gem.

"Ah, here it is!" Kero shouted with glee.

Sakura and Shaoran came over to look.

They saw that it was wrapped with a cloth, placed on Seiki's side.

That was why it was nearly impossible to see.

Shaoran lifted Seiki as Sakura got it.

He laid Seiki and sat beside Sakura.

She seemed mesmerized with it.

She sat the stone in front of them.

Sakura then turned and faced Shaoran.

His face was unreadable as ever.

Sakura never did understand how knights could hide their emotions easily.

She wished she also didn't betray any feelings at that moment.

She was really scared because she herself didn't know what to do next.

She secretly pleaded that he would not ask her that question at the moment.

"So," Shaoran started.

"What should we do next?" He continued.

It was the question she feared.

"To tell you frankly…I don't exactly know. I was never taught how to change it, much less to change it back."

"Then what do you propose we should do? You said so yourself we can't leave it like that."

Sakura fell silent and closed her eyes.

She tried to remember all the things her grandfather had taught her.

'There must be something…a symbol…a riddle…anything.' Sakura thought.

'.But what? Grandfather told me everything about it…he must have taught me something I wasn't aware of during that on, Sakura! Think!' She urged herself.

Suddenly, there it was...the answer.

Sakura's eyes shoot open.

She looked back at Shaoran and said, "I've got it. How could I forget that? I used to joke Ojii-san about it."

She almost laughed at the memory.

"When you see the eye that is not the eye of a creature of the Creator, then you have seen the eye of the pretender. The power of the mind is endless. Wisdom of time will flow through it, flawless. When it turns to fire, wind, or earth, a strong, pure mind will turn it into the sea. The rage of the serpent would calm to everyone's glee."

"So it means that it was turned by a person who possessed great knowledge into fire, meaning red. The only way to turn it into the sea, or otherwise a shade of blue, is a person who has a strong but pure mind." Shaoran replied.

"Exactly! Since obviously, between the two of us, you have a sharper mind, I entrust this to you." Sakura said as she handed the gem to him.

"Make sure you do it right, Gaki. Don't fail Sakura's confidence in you." Kero said.

Shaoran glared at him.

She turned to him, as if reading his mind she said, "You could do it. I know you can."

"That's not what I was about to say."

"It wasn't?" Sakura replied a little embarrassed.

Shaoran just placed it aside and decided to ignore Sakura's embarrassment.

"You said yesterday that no one knows for sure if there were other gems created by that magician. How come you know so much about this?" He asked.

Sakura was taken aback.

"You know, I never thought about it. I only know what I've been told. I suppose the most famous among the gems are the dragon gems and the eye of the serpent. I don't know what the 'wind and earth' gems look like or what they are actually called." Sakura replied brokenly as she struggled for the right words.

"So then it is for certain that there are other magical objects that need to be found before the Mulian army does?"

Sakura just nodded.

"But it is better to ask someone who knows more than I do. I remember my brother mentioning a name…Hiiragizawa…Eriol Hiiragizawa…he's the royal magician right?"

"Yes. Anyway, so what do I do now?"

"Concentrate, I guess."

Shaoran then concentrated hard on the Eye of the Serpent.

Moments passed and nothing happened.

Shaoran finally gave up and said, "Nothing is happening and I'm clueless on how to come about it. You do it."

Sakura hesitated and said, "I told you that I don't know either. Besides, you have better chances on figuring it out than me."

"No, I insist. You take it."

"Fine. But I won't promise if anything good will come out. I told you before that I wasn't able to finish my training."

"Don't worry, I don't know what to expect and besides, I think you are capable of anything."

"You really believe in that?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You're so mean, you know that?"

Kero just shook his head.

Shaoran grinned.

Sakura closed her eyes and as suddenly as everything went dark, flashes of light took away the darkness that she was seeing.

Fear swept inside her heart.

She kept herself from faltering.

Without Sakura realizing it, both Shaoran and Kero were amazed on how the color of the gem was changing.

From its color, red, it was changing into different shades of the color pyramid.

Its brilliance was breathtaking.

Sakura didn't know that whatever light she was seeing, Shaoran and Kero were also seeing through the gem.

After a minute, a minute that seemed to be both a second and an eternity, the hue of the gem settled from a sea green color to a vivid blue.

Sakura said as she opened her eyes, "What was-"

Before she was able to finish what she was saying, she was surprised with what she was holding in her hand.

Shaoran was looking straight into her eyes and Kero was stunned as well.

No one was able to speak during those few, awkward moments.

As Sakura broke off with Shaoran's stare, she cast her gaze on the sparkling jewel she was holding.

She couldn't believe that she was able to change it.

Sakura was lost for words as she fell into a trance looking at the true image of the Eye of the Serpent.

"You did it, Sakura." Shaoran finally said.

Sakura looked at him.

He gave her a smile.

She smiled back.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

"You did very well, Sakura-chan." Kero said as he settled at her shoulder.

Then they heard Seiki moan.

Sakura placed the Eye of the Serpent on her pocket and went over to check on Seiki.

Seiki finally opened his eyes.

Sakura then said, "It's good that you're finally awake."

Seiki slowly sat up.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm a little dizzy and weak."

"Take it easy for awhile." Sakura said as she motioned Seiki to lie down again.

"That's good, Sakura Kinomoto." Eriol said as he cleared his crystal.

"Who's Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol-sama?" Came a young girl's voice.

Eriol smiled at the small girl tugging at his robes.

Her twin sister was also standing there, looking up at Eriol.

He then said, "You'll meet her soon, Kyra. Come on, you two. Let's go and find Aki."

Eriol took the two princesses and led them outside to play with their favorite dog, Aki.

Kyra and Lyka were Emperor Rei's younger, twin sisters.

They were five years old then.

They could be little angels but they are also kids that can't help to be a bit of a pain sometimes.

As they headed outside, they encountered Naoko, Tomoyo and Rika.

The ladies greeted them and they greeted back.

"Cousin Naoko. Cousin Naoko. Lyka had a nightmare about the Monster Man you told us yesterday." Kyra said as she tugged on Naoko's dress.

Naoko smiled down at Kyra and then at Lyka.

She then said reassuringly to both girls, "Don't worry, my young cousins. The Monster Man won't hurt you, especially since Rei is around. We are also here to keep that mean, creepy man away so you two don't have to worry."

"Naoko-chan, you told them one of your stories again?" Rika asked.

Naoko gave her a small smile and explained, "They asked me to tell them a ghost story and well...I gave in."

Kyra and Lyka then excused themselves to find Aki and play somewhere at the palace.

Tomoyo then said, "They remind me so much about Sakura. Remember when we were young?"

Both Naoko and Rika giggled and nodded.

"I remember her being so afraid whenever Naoko would tell her stories." Rika commented.

Tomoyo giggled and said, "Yeah. But everything is different now. She's not so scared about ghosts any more. Let's just say that somehow, she over came some of her phobia with the help of her brother. Anyway, Eriol- san, when she comes, I know you would like to meet her."

Eriol smiled and said, "I would be honored to meet her, Tomoyo-san. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my studies. Good day, ladies."

He then bowed and headed off back to his quarters.

"That reminds me, I'll see you later. I have to go and meet the Emperor." Tomoyo said as she said her goodbye to both of them.

She then headed off to the garden.

There, she met up with Yukito and the Emperor.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan, thank you for coming."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty." Tomoyo replied as she bowed slightly.

"Tomoyo, please do call me by my name. We're friends and I'd rather have no formalities with my friends. It doesn't mean that I'm the Emperor now things have to change." Rei replied and smiled at her.

"Of course, Rei-san."

"I asked you two to come because I know that you two are the closest people to Sakura Kinomoto. I know she is your best friend, Tomoyo-chan and your best friend's sister, Tsukihiro-san. We all know what loss she had gone through and I know I won't be needing to ask you to help me protect her because I know you both will." Rei then said.

He suddenly changed the subject; "Do you know about the prophecy concerning the Clow book?"

Both nodded.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that…I have a feeling that she is the Card Mistress. I just need some confirmation from both of you is you know." He added.

Tomoyo and Yukito looked at each other.

They didn't know what to answer Rei.

Tomoyo then said, "Rei-san, I don't know if she really is the Card Mistress. But I do know that she is someone really special. We will know when the time comes."

"I suppose you are right, Tomoyo-chan. If she is, we will need to be more careful concerning her safety because if the Mulian army finds out, they will stop at nothing to get her, not only because she proved that they are not invincible and because she has the key to their downfall." Rei said.

"Your Highness, I promised Touya-san that I will continue to protect his imouto-chan for him, not because she may be the Card Mistress or not but because she is Sakura. You can rest assure that I will personally see to it that no harm will fall from her. I'm sure you will have confidence in Tomoyo-san and Li-san as well." Yukito said.

"Are you comfortable up there Seiki?" Sakura asked as she settled the boy on top of their horse.

Seiki just smiled at her and nodded.

Sakura just smiled back.

They then started with their journey again.

Shaoran led the way and was pulling the horse along.

Sakura just walked along side the horse and kept a close eye on Seiki as Kero rested on her shoulder.

Moments passed and nothing was said much.

Kero and Sakura were talking about the Clow cards when Sakura suddenly felt a little dizzy.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Kero asked.

Sakura just smiled at him reassuringly and told him it was nothing.

Shaoran heard everything but decided not to interfere because he knew that Sakura wouldn't tell them anything.

But he also knew that it usually meant something that she wasn't telling them.

As they got a little further, Sakura didn't feel any better.

She knew it was something related to the Eye of the Serpent.

When she couldn't take it any more, she suddenly stopped.

Kero was really worried about her.

He asked her what was the matter again.

This time, Shaoran approached her and did the same.

Seiki, who was looking down at her from the horse, was also worried what had happened to her.

She just looked at Shaoran, almost breathless, she said, "Take…them with you."

"What? What are you talking about? I am not going to leave you out here alone." Shaoran said.

Sakura just gave him a stern look and said but in a broken voice, "This is not the time to argue, Shaoran. Please trust me. You promised me you would. I have to deal with something and I don't want any one of you to get caught in the middle."

"Sakura-chan, I don't think it is wise-" Kero tried to say.

But Sakura said before he could finish, "Look, there was something that was triggered when I changed it back. I don't know why but it has and I'm afraid that it would consume anything that lies between. I'll catch up with you as soon as I settle it. I promise."

Shaoran didn't want to leave her because it was his duty to protect her at all costs and he had also promised Kinomoto-san, Tsukihiro-san and Sakura herself that nothing bad would ever fall upon her.

He didn't like the idea one bit.

"Please, Shaoran. Leave while there is time. You have my word and I make it a point that I always keep my word."

"You always get into trouble when I leave you alone and-"

"Shaoran, you promised me the night before that you would trust me and treat me as someone equal. If anything happens, I will allow you to lecture me all you want and also tell me that you told me so. I'll take full responsibility for this so you won't get into any trouble. Now go."

"But-" Kero tried to persist.

"Go!" Sakura commanded.

Reluctantly, Shaoran urged them to go.

Sakura then dashed off to get as far away from them as possible.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned.

"Card Mistress, you changed me back into my real form. Now you must be tested if you are worthy of my wisdom." A voice suddenly said.

"How am I to prove that I am worthy to you?"

"By answering my questions, Card Mistress."

Sakura didn't know if she would be able to answer every question the Eye of the Serpent presented but finally agreed to the test.

"First, why did you change me back?"

Sakura reluctantly answered, "I was taught that you could be a real traitor and that you use the most prevailing emotion of the person holding you against them. An innocent little boy, Seiki, was holding you since yesterday because you were handed over to him. You were changed into the form of the Dragon gem so if I didn't change you back, you would probably continue to make the boy suffer and deceive us all."

"Then, why do you want to save the boy?"

Sakura wasn't expecting that question.

She then answered, "Because…because….I can see myself in him."

"Why?"

"Because I recently lost my family and my village was burned as well. He suffered the same fate as me. I just wanted to spare him from more pain and suffering."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is your job to answer and not question. I'm the one who is supposed to ask the questions, Card Mistress. Now I ask again, why?"

"I understand the pain he is going through. I, myself, am going through the same thing. It is enough that I go through it. I cannot bare to see a young child like him go through it."

"Then why do you lack confidence in yourself, Card Mistress? Is it because you don't want the responsibility? If that is the case, you have no right to save the child if you cannot even save yourself."

"I am not perfect and I admit that I am naïve. I do not know any better right now because it is my first time to get such a responsibility but you have no right to tell me that I have no right to save the child because everyone deserves to be saved. I will do my best to save those around me and I have saved myself. I was given a choice to live or die and I choose to live right now because if I don't fulfill my promise, everything around me will perish."

"Very well said, Card Mistress. You have passed my test and you deserve the wisdom contained within the Eye of the Serpent. Carry it well." The voice said before it finally faded.

Sakura then finally fell to her knees.

She couldn't help but feel the satisfaction that it was over.

Now that it was through, she had to keep her promise to Shaoran and the others that she would catch up with them.

Sakura then composed herself and was off.

"Li-kun, do you think it was wise that we left Sakura-chan back there?" Seiki asked.

Shaoran shrugged and said, "No. But there was nothing I could do."

They then continued their journey in silence.

Hours passed by and they finally reached Omida.

They headed to the palace immediately.

"Li-san!" Shaoran heard someone call out.

It was Yukito.

He met him at the stables.

"Li-san, where's Sakura?" Yukito asked.

Shaoran didn't answer him.

He then helped Seiki down before turning to Yukito and said, "Where is His Majesty? You will find out everything as I tell His Majesty the report."

Yukito then led the way to the throne room.

On the way, they met up with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo also noticed that Sakura was not with Shaoran so naturally she wanted an answer.

But Shaoran refused to talk so Yukito continued to lead them to the throne room.

Once there, Shaoran went and kneeled before the Emperor.

Eriol was also there.

Rei then motioned Shaoran to get up and report.

Shaoran told them everything that had happened during the journey, everything but the details that were a little intimate.

After Shaoran had delivered his report, he was expecting a lecture from Rei or Yukito.

But there was none that arrived.

No one spoke at the moment.

Rei then said, "You there. Are you Seiki?"

Seiki, didn't know how to react, just stepped forward, nodded and bowed before the Emperor.

"Seiki, do you have something to tell me also?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. My grandfather wished me to give you the Dragon gem but I found out from Sakura-chan that it wasn't really the Dragon gem."

"Is that all?"

Seiki knew what Rei meant.

He didn't know how to tell the full story of what Shaoran had said earlier.

"I understand, Seiki. You don't have to tell me. I will take Li Shaoran's word on it. Tell me though, do you feel any better?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you."

Rei then turned to Shaoran.

"You have done well, Li. But I was really expecting that you would bring Sakura Kinomoto here."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I will leave right away to look for her and bring her here." Li replied.

"That won't be necessary."

They heard someone say from behind them.

When they looked, they saw Sakura.

Sakura then made her way to the Emperor.

She then bowed and said, "Your Highness, please pardon my look but I need to deliver something very important."

Rei motioned that she could stand straight in his presence.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, Your Highness. I have brought you the Eye of the Serpent and one of the real Dragon gems."

She then handed him the gems.

"What happened to you? Where did you get one of the Dragon gems?"

Sakura reluctantly answered, "I was tested by the Eye of the Serpent, Your Highness, since I was the one who changed it back. On my way here to Omida, I had an encounter with a few members of the Mulian army. I saw that they possess one of the Dragon gems. They spotted me so I had no choice but to fight them. I then got it and went straight here."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Your Highness, for now. I just thought it was important for me to give you the gems first because it won't be safe in my hands."

"Why do you believe that, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked.

"Because sir, I wasn't given the opportunity to finish my training. I am not fully aware of the powers of the gems and I'm afraid of mishandling them." Sakura answered.

"You better rest, Sakura. You are safe here." Rei said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you, Your Highness."

She then bowed and turned.

She came face to face with Tomoyo.

She smiled at her worried friend.

But as she walked towards her, Sakura stumbled.

Tomoyo steadied her.

Sakura took away her hand from her lower abdomen and revealed blood.

"Sakura? Oh my God! Somebody help her! She's bleeding!" Tomoyo shrieked.

Sakura didn't say anything.

Her sight was beginning to get fuzzy.

The next thing she knew, she was in Shaoran's arms.

She wasn't able to hear what was going on from that moment.

Soon, everything went black for her again.

(To be continued…)

Sorry to update late again. It's hard to think especially if there is more than one story you have to continue. Please just bear with me a while. I promise to try and update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 9 is on the way. Thanks so much and please review.

Michiko


	9. Four Pillars of the Dragon

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews that came in. I really appreciate it. I'm speechless so I won't make this long. I just want to say thanks and please continue to review because sometimes I get the feeling that I shouldn't continue writing. I really, really do hope you review. Anyway, here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sakura2649: Thanks sis for all the support that you gave me. I know you included your review for this chapter in my other story.and I'm totally cool about that. Thanks.

Wolfgirl(): Thanks for the review you gave me. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I can't answer your question right now because it might spoil some stuff. Just read on and you'll find out. Thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 9 Four Pillars of the Dragon

A day and a half passed since Sakura passed out.

"Doctor, is she going to be alright?" Tomoyo asked.

The old man closed his kit and replied to the young woman, "Yes, my dear. It's a miracle that she's alive from all the blood she had lost. Her wounds are not as bad as I even expected. Just let her rest. That is all the she needs right now. She's fine and not in a critical condition. She'll come around soon enough."

Tomoyo signed a great relief before thanking the doctor.

She then sat beside Sakura's bed and looked at her friend.

Emperor Rei and Eriol were at the same time standing at the door of her room.

They asked the doctor how Sakura was doing.

The old man just told them what he had just told Tomoyo before he left.

They then joined Tomoyo.

Rei then said, "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. The doctor assured that she's alright now."

"Yes. It even looks like that she healed herself before she came here with her magic." Eriol commented.

Tomoyo and Rei both looked at him.

Eriol just smiled at them and said, "With what the doctor said, he thinks it's a miracle. From what I am seeing, it is more than a miracle. We are seeing her will to live."

Tomoyo just smiled and said, "Sakura was always such a strong person ever since we were young. Even though we grew up together, she still knows how to surprise me."

"Just send word if she's awake. I would like to talk to her, Tomoyo- chan." Rei said as he and Eriol headed out.

Tomoyo just smiled and nodded.

"Indeed she is a strong woman. She had faced one challenge after another and still she fights to survive. I just hope she will never lose her spirit and determination because the challenges she must face are just starting." Eriol said as he and the Emperor walked along the hallway.

"What do you mean, Eriol-san?"

"We will see soon enough, Your Highness. It won't be long before things start to show their true colors." Eriol said.

Meanwhile…

Shaoran was out back at near the stables, training.

He was meditating while practicing his sword skills.

'I shouldn't have left Sakura. I knew she was going to end up in trouble.' He thought.

As he was pondering with his thoughts, Yukito was looking at him from a distance.

Yukito knew that Shaoran was blaming himself for what had happened to Sakura.

'Touya, I know you don't like Li-san that much. If you are watching now, I don't know how you will react…maybe you're still going to react but…he really does care for your sister. I'm sure he is sincere with this and I have complete confidence that he will do his best to protect and keep harm from her just like you wanted. But I have my suspicions as well. I'll let time pass and see what happens. It seems that there is something more to what we are seeing in both of them right now and that there are things that Li-san didn't tell us. I feel that there were some things that happened during their journey that neither one of them are telling. But I'm certain it is something good.' Yukito prayed.

"I know, Yukito-san." He heard a voice say.

Yukito turned around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" Yukito said, unsheathing his sword.

"Don't be afraid, Yukito-san. It's just me." The voice said.

Soon, Yukito could see the ghostly figure of Touya.

"Touya?"

"Yes, it's me in the flesh or should I say in the spirit."

Yukito wasn't afraid at all but was really puzzled.

"Touya? Why…how come I could see you? Am I hallucinating or something?"

"No, you are wide awake. Yukito, there is something inside of you that will awaken soon. I'm here to prepare you for that. When it happens, don't fear it because it is nothing bad but something that would help Sakura a lot. And that is also the reason why you can see me. No one else will be able to unless that person had some magic gift."

"What do you mean? How will I be able to help Sakura?"

"The day of her judgment is coming near and when that day comes, a hidden force will awaken and bring her to be tested."

Instead of making it all clear, it made it all more complicated for Yukito.

"Don't beat around the bush, Touya." Yukito finally said.

Touya then stood there, impatiently.

"What do I have to say to make it clear to you? I'm saying...when the Day of Judgment comes, a power that was hidden inside of you will awaken. The guardian of the moon, Yue, will come forth and test her worth. I want you to prepare her before that happen but she must not know. No one but you must know." He explained.

"And how am I supposed to prepare her when I have no idea who Yue is or what he's like?"

"Remember your dreams, Yukito? The dreams that you used to tell me? I lied to you when I told you that I didn't know what they meant. I did and I am telling it to you now. Who you were seeing is Yue. You've already seen your other half. All the things that you dreamed in the past are what you must prepare Sakura for."

As realization entered Yukito's mind, his believes and determination became firmer.

"You have my word, Touya. I will take care of Sakura."

Touya just grinned and turned to go but stopped.

He then turned and said, "You keep an eye on Li. I still don't trust him that much yet. And don't think that I don't know that you left Sakura in his care. Just watch him while Sakura is with him."

Yukito just smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he will take care of Sakura very well. I'm sure he knows how much you care about your sister."

Touya then turned and left.

"Eriol-san, I still don't understand what these gems are and what their importance is." Rei said as he held the gems that Sakura had handed over the night before.

Eriol just smiled.

Shaoran then entered the room, followed by Tomoyo and Yukito.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan. How's Sakura?" Rei asked.

Tomoyo just smiled and replied, "She has awakened but I told her to sleep again. She's still weak. I left her with Rika and Naoko."

Rei just smiled as Shaoran, Yukito and Tomoyo settled in their seats.

"Ok, now that we're all here, Eriol please enlighten us with an explanation." Rei said.

"A long time ago, before the Mulian army came to be, there was a time of great turmoil. That time is what now is known as the Great Depression. There was chaos every where you look. When all seemed lost, the light came. There were four dragons that came from the Four Corners of the world: the red, blue, white and green dragons. These dragons possessed great magic that brought prosperity back to the world." Eriol explained.

"After, to honor their saviors, the people from the lost civilization called the Draconian, meaning dragon, created stones that would one day could be used to bring peace once more to the world if another era of destruction occurred." He added.

"Hiiragizawa-san, if I may, Sakura told me that she was taught that a magician who had once infiltrated within the Mulian army created the stones to destroy the army one day." Shaoran said.

"That is what is widely said by prophets of long ago. And as you know, Sakura Kinomoto descends from one of the most brilliant prophets who walked this planet. But what I'm telling you now is the truth not what is merely said." Eriol replied.

"But why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sakura's ancestor prophesized that an army would arise that will devour everything in its path for hundreds of years. And it came true so in order to hide the truth, they invented a story to cover up the real facts." Eriol explained.

"Then, how many gems are really there?" Shaoran asked.

"There are ten gems all in all. Each with its own purpose and role." Eriol said.

Eriol then took the gems from Rei.

He raised the Eye of the Serpent first.

"As you all know, this is the Eye of the Serpent. This is the key to all the gems. It had already found Sakura worthy." Eriol said.

"Worthy? You mean the test that she talked about?" Yukito asked.

Eriol just nodded.

"This gem is one of the gems that portrays the element of water. It consists as I've said earlier is the gift of wisdom. This is one of the most stubborn among all the gems. I don't know how Sakura did it but she has earned the respect and loyalty of this gem." Eriol said.

"But who changed it to make people believe that it was one of the Dragon gems?" Rei asked as he looked at the majestic gem and then to Eriol.

Eriol smiled and replied after a moment, "I did."

"You? But why?" Rei asked.

"Because I know its power and over the last generation, there was a leak within the circle of chosen prophets. The Mulian army learned its power and had longed to find it. I'm just lucky that I found it before they did five years ago. I then gave it to my trusted friend, Saiyuri, Seiki's grandmother. She must have handed it over to her husband who later handed it to Seiki and then ended up with its rightful owner, Sakura." Eriol said.

"Five years ago? But we were only thirteen at the time and you were already here at the palace." Rei commented as he remembered the previous five years.

Eriol grinned and nodded.

He then took the Dragon gem.

"I know you are all aware that this is the Dragon gem. It is one of two. When those two are combined, it then turns into the Red Dragon of the South. The red dragon possesses courage. It symbolizes the element of fire. Individually, it can allow the holder to control people's minds." Eriol explained.

"If Sakura got it from the Mulian army soldiers, then I suppose the race is on to find all the gems." Yukito said.

Eriol just nodded.

"The next gems I'm going to tell you about are also related to water. There are four of those. Individually they are known as the Ice Phoenix of the East. Like the Dragon gems, they are to be combined. When they are finally put together, it becomes the Blue Dragon. It holds the gift of patience. The only difference it has with the Eye of the Serpent is that its color the color of the sea. Each gem has its own specialty. One can allow you to tap to the power of water. Another, the power of ice. While another lets its holder to make illusions. And the last can give you the power to control dreams."

Shaoran was suddenly struck with horror.

'Dream? Is it possible?' Shaoran thought.

"What is the difference of the power of the Ice Phoenix and the Dragon gem? I mean, you said that the Dragon gem could control people's minds while the Ice Phoenix could control people's dreams." Rei said.

"The difference between the Dragon and Ice Phoenix is that the Dragon gem can only control your conscious mind and nothing more while the Ice Phoenix can only control your subconscious mind." Eriol replied.

"Li-san, is there something the matter?" Tomoyo asked.

That was when he snapped back to reality to find out that everyone was looking at him.

At first, he thought of telling them a lie but then decided against it.

"I...well...it can't be possible. On our way here, a captain of the Mulian army had attacked Sakura in her dreams. But I found a needle at the back of her neck so I pulled it out. That was when I thought that it was probably a spell with poison. But I had doubts because the needle was longer and finer than what is usually used." Shaoran explained.

Every one's face went white, except for Eriol.

"Is it possible that they already possess that Ice Phoenix gem that can control people's dream?" Rei asked.

Eriol's face was expressionless.

He replied in a glum voice, "It could be possible."

They then continued with the other gems.

"The Earth gem of the West is also known as the Green Dragon. It holds the gift of resourcefulness."

"The last gems are the Tiger eyes. There are two of them, which are related to the wind element of the north. Individually, they can be used for healing. When the two are combined, it becomes the white dragon. It can give you the gift of strength." Eriol said.

He then positioned the two gems they had in the table in front of them.

He then explained, "When all the gems are complete and had been combined, we must position them according to their rightful place. When that has been done, the last and most powerful dragon is then released. The Golden Dragon will give the ultimate power to change the world. I, myself, do not know what its form is."

They were all then silent for a while.

"Eriol-san." Tomoyo then said.

Every one turned to her.

She then said, "Last night, Sakura said that the reason why she handed the gems over to Rei-san is because she didn't complete her training. If the Eye of the Serpent had already found her worthy to be its holder, then why? Does she really have to complete her training to be able to use it? She proved that she didn't need to when she turned it back to its original form."

Eriol smiled at her.

He then said, "A very keen observation, Tomoyo-chan. Sakura doesn't need to complete her training to be able to use it but she wants to believe otherwise. I won't be able to answer for certain why but maybe she just wants to be sure that she's capable because she knows the importance of this all and what will happen if ever she fails."

"So, she's perfectly capable on handling this certain responsibility?" Rei asked.

"May I answer that, Your Highness?" Shaoran said.

They all looked at him.

Rei gave him permission.

"Sakura is very capable of the responsibility but I believe it is wiser if you or Hiiragizawa-san holds it for her at the mean time. She's still in the process of accepting the fact that she is the Card Mistress. I do not think it would help her if we ask her to take this one too." Shaoran said.

"I think he's right, Rei-san. Knowing Sakura, she will just smile and say yes even though she is already very troubled inside." Tomoyo said.

"She also asked me one night is she has the right to be the Card Mistress…if fate was right on placing the responsibility on her shoulders. Your Highness, I think it is better if we give her time." Shaoran explained.

Rei didn't have to think hard about it.

He was much aware of what Sakura was going through.

He knew how much pressure it was if the fate of an entire nation falls on your shoulders...much less the entire world.

He already promised within himself that he would do anything he could do to help Sakura attain the peace for them all.

"Very well. Eriol-san, I will leave these gems to you and when the time is right, hand it over to Sakura." Rei said.

Eriol just gave a short nod.

He then watched Shaoran at the corner of his eye.

'You are doing well, my little descendant. Continue looking over the young cherry blossom.' He said silently.

After their conversation, Tomoyo went back to check on Sakura while Rei and Eriol went to the library to look more into the gems.

In the hallway, as Shaoran slowly made his way back outside to practice a little more, Yukito stopped him.

Yukito asked Shaoran to go to the garden with him and also told him that they needed to talk.

Once there, Yukito started.

"What's wrong, Li-san?"

Shaoran said nothing as he gazed the distance.

"Come on, Li. I know there is something bothering you."

"It's nothing Tsukihiro. It's none of your business anyway."

"Yes it is. When it revolves around Sakura, it is now my business because I gave her brother my word that I would take over his place while I'm alive." Yukito replied sternly.

Shaoran still didn't answer him and turned to leave.

"Li, are you blaming yourself for what happened to her?" Yukito asked.

Shaoran stopped at his tracks.

"So, are you?" He asked again.

Still, Shaoran refused to answer and continued to walk slowly.

"It is not your fault, Li. Even if you were with her, you won't be able to stop her. I suppose you are now aware of what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. I don't know what you are talking about." Shaoran replied.

"I never knew you're a bad liar, Li. If you wish to lie to me about her, make sure your actions don't speak otherwise." Yukito commented.

Shaoran stopped.

"Think all you want, Tsukihiro. I already told you that it is none of your business." Shaoran replied.

"And I also told you that it is. You know how strong-spirited Sakura is and it is hard to trust her sometimes because she almost always ends up in trouble. But you have to learn to believe in her. It is not your fault or hers. Give yourself some slack."

"It is a dangerous world out there and you sent me after her to make sure that nothing happens to her and to make sure that the Mulian army won't lay a finger on her. Near the end, I defied my promise and look where it got her."

"Don't take it personally. It was something that was meant to happen no matter how we all try to prevent it. Instead of worrying about what happened in the past, I want you to help me complete her training. There is something that will happen soon and she must be prepared when it happens."

Shaoran turned and looked at Yukito.

"What do you mean, Tsukihiro? Is there something that is supposed to happen to her?"

"Yes, Li. And she needs both of us so you don't have time to blame yourself. I suggest you snap out of it." Yukito replied and turned to leave, leaving Shaoran to his thoughts.

'I suppose he is right. I suppose there is a first time for everything. It's the first time that I failed a mission so I suppose it's normal to feel this way.' He thought.

From a distance, Yukito turned back to look over Shaoran.

Someone then spoke, "It looks like you've already talked to him, Yukito-san."

Yukito turned and saw that it was Eriol.

"Ah, Eriol-san."

"You had already talked to Li Shaoran, isn't it not?"

"Yes, Eriol-san. But may I ask-"

"It doesn't matter how I know, Yukito-san as long as you've already talked to him." Eriol replied reassuringly.

Eriol then said, "It also looks like you are already aware of something hidden that will soon come for the Day of Judgment."

Yukito was then taken aback for he had never told anyone what Touya had told him.

'How could he have known? Is his magic that strong?' Yukito thought.

"There is little time before the Moon Guardian, Yue, will come."

"Eriol-san, then you do know Yue. Sakura hadn't finished her training, could you possibly…train her?" Yukito asked.

Eriol smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "When the time calls for it. Have faith in Li. He can teach her a lot of things because there are a lot of secrets you don't know about him. When there is nothing left he could teach, I will shoulder the responsibility of training her myself. You have my word on that."

"Thank you, Eriol-san."

Yukito then turned to leave.

Eriol stopped him on his tracks when he said, "Yukito-san, now that you are aware of your hidden secret and Sakura's true power, don't forget that you also have other responsibilities. I know how close you and Kinomoto Touya were and you would do anything to keep your promise to him. Sakura is only one of your responsibilities. Don't shoulder it all by yourself. That's the reason why you have the Sun guardian, Keroberos and Li Shaoran."

"Don't worry, Eriol-san. I will always keep that in mind. I know Sakura enough to trust her." Yukito said before leaving.

Eriol then turned to look for Li.

He found him still at the garden.

"Li,san." Eriol called out as he walked towards him.

Li turned and bowed.

"What is it, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"I need to talk to you about the Card Mistress."

"What about her?" Li asked.

Eriol ignored his question.

He instead looked at the setting sun at the horizon.

Li remained silent.

Eriol then turned to face Shaoran and said, "I know the power you keep. I have been aware of it ever since you joined the knighthood. You know what is required to control your power. I'm leaving the responsibility of helping Sakura develop the control in your hands. The power she has now is just a part of her true power. Her grandfather trained her with the power based on what he knew. He wasn't aware of her true power. Now that the Eye of the Serpent had found her worthy, her true power will start to come out."

"But why me? You are the Royal Magician. You are far more capable in training her than me." Shaoran replied.

Eriol just smiled and answered, "There are only things I could teach her. I know something happened between the two of you that will help her more than what I could offer."

"What do you mean?" Shaoran questioned.

Eriol turned away from Shaoran to leave.

But before he left, Eriol replied, "I don't need to answer that because I am sure that you already know the answer."

Shaoran didn't have a clue with what Eriol was talking about.

Shaoran then started to make his way towards the stables to check on Yukito if there were other orders for the first knighthood troupe, which he belonged.

As Eriol closed the door of the library, Rei gazed up at him.

He then asked, "Where have you been, Eriol-san?"

Eriol just smiled at His Majesty and replied, "I just went out for some air to think and also I passed by Sakura's room to check on her."

"Well."

Eriol then sat opposite Rei and replied, "She's doing much better. Tomoyo-chan, Naoko-san and Rika-chan are all with her."

Rei just nodded.

He then stood and stretched.

Rei then walked to the window and gazed outside at the setting sun.

"Eriol-san." Rei began.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You talked about Sakura Kinomoto's ancestor. You said she descends from one of the most brilliant prophets, who happens to be the one who prophesized the coming of the Mulian army. Who was he?"

(to be continued...)

There! I wanted write more on chapter nine but I decided that it's better if I left it in chapter 10. Please review because I'm dying to find out what you think about all these. I'm still struggling what to write on the next chapters and your reviews would greatly help to get me inspired. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for reading this far. I really appreciate it.

Michiko


	10. Seeds of the Tree of Destiny

Hey there! Here is finally chapter 10. It took me quite a long time to continue writing it because of certain circumstances that cannot be avoided.

Meinien, Pink Hana, Ponchita, kitai-chan, aylentari and Sakura2649: Thanks so much for the reviews that you submitted. I appreciate it very much. It's such an honor that I was able to read your reviews. Actually, I wanted to finish this sooner but like I said, there were some circumstances that I cannot avoid. It's hard to write and I know you can relate. But thanks to you, I have the courage to continue the story. I hope you like this chapter as well. If there are some typographical, grammatical or other errors, I'm sorry. I actually don't have the luxury of time. I have other responsibilities as well. Please forgive me. Thanks again.

Chapter 10 Seeds of the Tree of Destiny

"He was Toshiro Rionagi." Eriol replied.

"Toshiro Rionagi…the Toshiro Rionagi?"

"Yes Your Highness."

"You weren't kidding when you said she descends from one of the greatest prophets."

"There is just one thing I don't understand...how come she was taught not the real story of the gems but the one that was used to cover up the truth." Eriol said.

"Then it is up to you to show it to her. The reason doesn't matter that much but she must know what you had just told us." Rei said.

"Yes Your Highness. I will show her everything once she wakes up." Eriol said.

Meanwhile in another place called Tira, a different scene was happening.

Tira, a once peaceful land was a land of despair.

It became so when the Mulian army appeared.

Their land had suffered the most from the army.

It became a very dark place where no sunlight could penetrate.

It seemed as if the clouds that covered their land were stationary.

There were a lot of tall, unusual structures and buildings that were constructed.

All the people of the land became slaves.

Selected men and a very few women were chosen and turned into merciless soldiers.

All the others became slaves.

They were very thin.

Their bodies were badly bruised and their faces bore the mask of fear.

Soldiers were everywhere.

It was really a vicious place.

Screams of fear from the slaves and those prisoners that were caught by the army echoed throughout the city.

When there were no more strong men and women among the original people there, the army started to kidnap young boys from villages and cities around the world.

The boys were then put into severe training.

Through the training, they learn to throw away their hearts and after they became ruthless, merciless and heartless Mulian warriors.

They would torture slaves to urge them to work.

When one slave fails, all of them got beaten up.

Slaves were the ones who did the dirtiest of jobs.

They were severely punished when they made the slightest mistake or if the soldier or soldiers just wanted to practice their wrath.

They were only food once a day or if they were lucky that their masters had left over, that was the only time they could eat.

They were strictly given only eight hours a rest a day.

It was a capital crime for them to exceed more than eight hours.

Their punishment would be that they were not given food that day or for a week.

Anyone who would give them food would also suffer the same fate only it was doubled.

If it happened again, the soldiers would make sure that they would never wake up again.

Even pregnant women were required to work around the kitchen.

There were no excuses.

So when the women would give birth, the infant would only be the second or third priority of the mother because she had to work in the kitchen or around the house or else both the mother and the baby would suffer greatly.

Sometimes, the women would choose to have an abortion to spare their child from the cruel life they had and because they barely had the time to take care of it.

There were also instances that the mother would die from giving birth because of her weak body and it won't be long before the child would also die because no one would dare to take care of it.

If they did, their masters will come and then double her work since she had proved by taking in the child that she still had some spare time to take care of the baby.

If it were a man, he will have to bare triple the load and had to feed the child from his plate.

They hated their lives.

But they could only wish that one day it would all end.

If they even thought of rebelling, they would be killed even if the Mulian army had no proof of rebellion.

At the center it all, Captain Moi Hirasu was just getting the report about his subordinates' encounter with Sakura.

"What! When did this happen?" Hirasu asked.

"T...two...days…ago...captain." The soldier reported.

"And you only reported this today? She's a girl for crying our loud! A mere girl beat you! You'll need to get back into intensive training again soldier. Guards! Take him away! Tell the trainers to double their ruthlessness." Hirasu ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The guards chorused as they lead the soldier back to intensive training.

'This is bad. That girl! If I ever get my hands on her...I better tell the general. He will definitely be displeased that the girl not only escaped the Mulian army's clutches but also got the Dragon gem.' Hirasu thought.

He then made his way to the general's quarters.

Once there, he knocked.

Soon, the guards stationed inside opened the big, double doors of the room.

Hirasu slowly made his way to the General's desk.

He found General Takiyama looking outside the window that bore the view of the entire city.

"This better be important, Hirasu. You know how much it displeases me when I'm disturbed during meditating." Takiyama said.

"Sorry General but this is very important." Hirasu replied.

"Then out with it Hirasu!" Takiyama replied impatiently.

"Sir, few of our men had had an encounter with the girl whom survived the massacre a month ago." Hirasu started to report.

"Ah yes. The girl whom you have failed to kill TWICE! Well, out with it." Takiyama said.

"Yes sir. Well, um, sir, she…had beaten the soldiers and...got the Dragon gem we had just acquired." Hirasu said.

"What! Hirasu you had failed me again! I'm sure it is now with that boy emperor of theirs." Takiyama answered.

"It sure looks like it sir. That is why we were planning to attack them to get the gem and the girl. Hopefully, we will get their emperor too...but it needs your approval General." Hirasu said.

"Yes. You have my approval but attack the village nearest the city to flush the knights of the first order out and then attack the city. Kill anyone who stands in your way. Finish what you have started and bring the girl to me. I will deal with her personally." Takiyama ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hirasu said and left.

It had been two days since Sakura, Shaoran and Seiki arrived at Omida.

Sakura was still asleep in bed, trying to regain her stamina and recover from her wounds.

It was already past eight in the morning and finally, Sakura was regaining her consciousness.

Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika were all in the room talking when Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was coming about.

She sat next to her bed.

Soon, Sakura had opened her eyes.

It took a while before her vision focused.

She didn't recognize the room she was in so she sat up.

Suddenly, a gentle hand had held her shoulder.

Sakura turned to see whom it was and saw it was Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled at her and said, "Easy Sakura. You just regained your consciousness."

Sakura smiled and replied, "Tomoyo-chan, how long was I out?"

"One day since you woke up the other night." Tomoyo replied.

"So, how are you feeling?" Naoko asked as she and Rika joined Tomoyo by Sakura's side.

"Naoko-chan! Rika-chan! How are you two? It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Sakura said.

Her smile broadened.

She was so happy to see all of them again.

"We are fine. We were all so worried about you especially the guys." Rika said.

"Guys?" Sakura asked blankly.

"You know, my cousin, Rei, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Yukito Tsukihiro and Li Shaoran." Naoko replied.

"Oh. Did anything happen when I was out?" Sakura asked as she got out of bed.

"No. But you really shouldn't force yourself. You'll end up hurting yourself more than you are now." Tomoyo said.

"I'm fine Tomoyo. Don't worry." Sakura replied sweetly, reassuring her best friend.

"Great! Then why don't you get dressed and we'll show you to the garden so that you'll have some fresh air." Rika suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Naoko commented.

"Ok. I'll be just a minute. I'll just wash and change." Sakura said excitedly.

"I'm not so sure." Tomoyo said.

"Oh Tomoyo. I'll be all right. I'm sure the fresh air will do me good." Sakura assured her.

"Huh! I suppose. Then hurry up. The garden is so fresh you can even smell it in the air." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura just smiled and went to the bathroom to wash up and change.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Tomoyo opened it and let the person in.

They were surprised to find out that it was Shaoran.

"Good morning. Tsukihiro sent me to check up on her. So, how's Sakura?" He said.

"She's alright now. She's in the bathroom, changing. We're planning to take her to the garden." Tomoyo replied.

Shaoran just nodded.

"Ok. Then I'll be reporting it to Tsukihiro. Excuse me." He said as he left the room.

Tomoyo then went to the other room and got the dress she had made for Sakura.

She had been meaning to give it to her for months.

She was so happy that she would finally see Sakura wear it.

She came back holding the dress in her arms.

She knocked at the bathroom door and gave Sakura the dress.

After a while, Sakura emerged wearing the dress.

"It's beautiful Tomoyo. Did you make it?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "Yes. I can see it look good in you."

Naoko and Rika nodded in agreement.

"You're really skilled Tomoyo-chan." Rika commented.

Tomoyo blushed a little.

"It's very lovely. I'm honored to be wearing it." Sakura said.

It was indeed a very lovely dress but very simple.

It was a white, sleeveless, silk dress.

The straps were thin.

It may be called spaghetti strapped.

It was slightly above her knees.

Tomoyo had painstakingly sewn a lovely pattern in white thread.

"I have other dresses for you. I've been busy making them. I meant to give them for your birthday next year but I think you should have them now. Besides I can always make some more." Tomoyo said.

"You don't have to Tomoyo. This is enough as it is. I'm really grateful." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry about it." Tomoyo said.

"Now, why don't we head over to the garden? I'm sure everyone's wondering about how you are doing." Naoko said.

"No not everyone…someone." Rika teased.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he's very anxious to see how you are doing." Naoko teased.

Sakura blushed a little.

"Come on guys. Stop teasing her. We know how much she likes Yukito- san but if we bring her out there all red like this, the guys might blame us for bring her out there in her condition." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo." Sakura said, blushing even more.

"Well, unless something happened that changed Sakura-chan. She might have gotten over the childhood crush and fell in love with someone else. So don't be silly Tomoyo-chan. There's always that possibility because I don't think Sakura would react that much." Rika teased more.

"Oh yeah. Remember that certain someone who came by to check up on her. Sure all of the guys here are worried about her but with his nature, it certainly is something curious." Naoko added.

"Oh yeah. Li Shaoran came by to check up on you a while ago. We were all surprised because he usually doesn't do that especially with Meiling." Tomoyo replied.

"Who's Meiling?" Sakura asked.

They were already nearing the garden.

"Meiling is Li's cousin. She's also his fiancée." Tomoyo explained.

"I didn't know he had a fiancée." Sakura said.

"Well, the promise was made when they were…I'm not sure...5 or 6. I asked Li's sister if he really wanted to marry Meiling because he was usually cold towards her." Tomoyo said.

"What did she say?" Rika asked.

"She told me that the promise would only be broken when Li found his true love." Tomoyo answered.

"Oh. How did she know?" Naoko asked.

"She heard it. She was outside the door when it was made." Tomoyo replied.

"She never told him that she knows because you know how Li is. That is why it's a little suspicious that he's not so cold towards Sakura. He's actually nice. I mean, he carried her when we found out that she was bleeding." Tomoyo said.

Sakura tried not to blush.

"Think nothing of it you guys. He's been taking care of me ever since he found me after it happened. He promised me that and also Yukito-san and Onii-chan." Sakura replied.

"That would explain it...I think." Naoko replied.

"What are you talking about Naoko-chan? It doesn't explain it. It sure looks like a lot of things happened during their journey that neither are telling anyone. So, Sakura-chan, do you mind telling us what happened?" Rika said.

Sakura just forced a smile.

She was lost for words.

She didn't know whether she should tell them all the details of their trip including some slightly intimate ones.

She was saved when she caught view of the garden.

She was mesmerized by the splendor of what she saw.

They then entered the garden.

Sakura was truly amazed at how beautiful it was.

They then showed her around.

Sakura felt as if she had forgotten all her problems and also what she had been asked a while before.

The beauty reminded her of her grandmother and mother's garden back at home.

But instead of making it her sad, it made her so happy.

They didn't notice that two knights had joined them.

"Excuse me ladies." Yukito said.

They turned to him.

Sakura smiled.

"Yukito-san." She said.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Yukito asked.

Sakura just smiled and said she was all right.

"Hi Shaoran. Thanks for trusting me." She said.

"Sure. But next time be careful." Shaoran answered.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"So where are Seiki and Kero?" She asked.

"Kero's with Seiki. They're with Hiirigizawa I think." Shaoran answered.

"No. I'm afraid they are not." Someone then said.

They turned and saw that it was Eriol and Rei.

They hadn't noticed their arrival too.

Sakura smiled and bowed slightly to both of them.

"Rei-san, Eriol-san, would you excuse us? Rika, Naoko and I have something to attend to." Tomoyo said.

Rei smiled and nodded.

They ladies then left them.

"May I call you Sakura?" Rei asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." Sakura replied and smiled.

"Please…call me Rei." He replied.

Sakura just smiled.

"This is Eriol Hiirigizawa." He then introduced.

Sakura turned to him and smiled.

She then said, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"You may call me Eriol, Sakura." He said.

He then smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" Rei asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Rei-san." Sakura answered.

"Well, that's good. Sakura, you told me two nights ago that you haven't completed your training." Eriol said.

"Yes. That's true." She answered.

"Sakura, what makes you think you haven't learned all the things that you must learn?" Eriol asked.

Sakura fell silent.

She then said, "I just feel it I guess. Everything just happened so fast…my grandfather was so strong as a guardian should be but I haven't even mastered what he had taught me."

Eriol smiled and assured her, "He had taught you well Sakura. You are skilled more than you give yourself credit for. I'm sure we will be able to help you if you need any."

Sakura smiled.

"Anyway, since you are the Card Mistress, I'm sure the Mulian army will be after you." Eriol answered.

"I think they are after me even if I wasn't the Card Mistress. I had hurt their pride more than once." Sakura answered.

"You are safe here. You don't have to worry." Rei said.

"I know. I hope you guys are not upset with Shaoran. It was my choice and I forced him to leave me. It wasn't his fault. So please...I really hope you're not upset with him. He did his best. I can assure you." Sakura said as she turned to Shaoran.

"Don't worry Sakura. We're not upset with Li especially me." Yukito assured her.

Sakura just smiled.

"We also know that he had done his best. He always does." Rei said.

"Don't worry about me Sakura. You know I'll be fine. Just do your best as the Card Mistress." Shaoran said.

He then excused himself.

Sakura thought that it was odd.

It didn't seem like it was Shaoran who had answered her.

He seemed different since the last time they talked.

'What up with him?' Sakura thought.

After a moment, she excused herself for a while.

She then followed Shaoran.

"Shaoran." She said.

He stopped walking but he didn't turn to face her.

"We need to talk." She added.

"What about? Anyway, you better go back. I'm sure they want to talk to you further." Shaoran answered.

"Yukito-san, Rei-san and Eriol-san are talking with each other right now. Please, we need to talk." She said.

Shaoran still hasn't turned to face her.

"Shaoran, what's wrong? Why do you seem a little distant?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran didn't answer.

"Do you blame yourself for what has happened to me?" Sakura said.

Still he would not answer.

"I already told you before. It's not your fault. Whatever happened to me was never your fault so please don't feel that way. I know I always end up in trouble but I'm sure that will all change. I just need to get things straightened out." Sakura explained.

"I know. But I should have been there. I'm sorry I broke my promise." Shaoran answered.

Sakura smiled.

"Shaoran, look at me." She said.

Shaoran would not turn.

She then approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me Shaoran." She said again.

Shaoran finally gave in.

"You are seeing for your own eyes that I'm all right. Is that was bothering you? That you had broken a promise? That you had failed? Let me tell you something...you didn't break anything. A knight always keeps his word and certainly you did. It is I who had broken a promise. I promised you that I would be fine but I ended up in trouble." Sakura answered.

"Yeah. You sure did." Shaoran answered casually.

He then smiled at her.

Sakura just smiled.

She was glad that he was feeling better and that he was back to his old self.

"Listen, I have to go and check on some things. You better get back there before they wonder where you have gone." Shaoran said.

Sakura just nodded.

"See you later then. Bye." She said as she turned and left.

Shaoran just stood there for a while.

He had certainly felt better after they have talked.

But he just couldn't understand why.

'Why am I feeling this way?' He asked within himself.

Deep inside he knew the answer but he just wouldn't believe it at the moment.

There were just more important things then than what he was truly feeling.

He was one of the knights of the first order.

He couldn't allow himself to submit to such uncertain emotions because it might take him off guard when he was on the front.

He knew he couldn't afford to fail because a lot was at stake if he failed.

He couldn't let the Mulian army have an advantage over them.

Shaoran had headed to the knights' training room.

He had told Yamazaki to meet him there.

He opened the door and saw that there were only few knights training.

Most of them were new.

Shaoran's fellow knights of the first order were orienting them with how it was done in the real world and not from the views they were given when they were just squires.

He also saw knights from the second to the fifteenth orders.

Yamazaki then came in and called out to him.

"Li, over here!" Yamazaki said.

Yamazaki was out of breath.

Urgency was present in his face.

Shaoran approached him.

"So, what did you find out?" Shaoran said.

"Li, I got here as soon as I could. You better inform Tsukihiro and the Emperor. The Mulian army had just attacked one of the villages west of Omida. A large number of them are moving fast. We better start countering them or they will reach the city soon." Yamazaki said quickly.

Shaoran didn't betray any emotions.

He was serious as ever.

He then told Yamazaki, "Go to Tsukihiro. He's with the Emperor at the Royal Garden. Tell them everything."

Yamazaki then nodded and ran out of the room.

Shaoran then shouted to get all the attention of the knights.

"Listen up!"

All the knights stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"The Mulian army had struck west of Omida. We have information that they had attacked with large arms and are moving in closer to the city. Call all the knights within the city's limits here now. We have little time to prepare!" Shaoran said.

As soon as he finished, some of the knights ran out the room to inform the others.

The others then formed into their specific ranks.

Shaoran then went out and headed to the garden also.

On the way there, Shaoran had met up with Chiharu.

"Li." Chiharu said.

Li stopped.

"Li, have you seen Yamazaki? When we reached the city he just ran. He forgot to bring this with him. Here. I think he was about to give this to you." Chiharu said as she handed him the letter, which bore the seal of the head of the thirteenth order of knights whom were assigned to the area to the west.

"You were with Yamazaki? What's this?" Shaoran replied.

"My ancestors are from the area to the west. I happen to visit at the wrong time. Anyway, that letter contains the details of the whereabouts of the soldiers from the Mulian army. The head knight sent spies and that was what they found." She answered.

Shaoran just nodded as he broke the seal and read the contents.

"They have more number than I thought. This will be useful. Thank you. Stay here at the palace. You'll be safer here. I suggest that you stay with your friends. Well, I better go." Shaoran said as he dashed of towards the garden.

(To be continued…)

Well, that was chapter 10. I'm sorry it took some time to write this chapter. It was really hard to balance my work. With school approaching, summer courses and other stories to write, it wasn't easy. I know that when the school year starts, it would take a lot longer to update the story. But I promise that I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you'll understand. And I also hope that you liked it. Please review. I'm desperate to know what you think of it. If there were mistakes in grammar and other things, I'm sorry. I'll try to avoid them next time. Lastly, I want to apologize for the late update. The DOS command of my computer was corrupted so I wasn't able to access my files.

Michiko


	11. The Awakening

Hey there! It was a fun summer and it will take me a long time to update from now on. I'm really sorry but the new school year is about to start and I have to really give it my all because it won't be long I would reach fourth year high school and will need to apply for college. I was told that colleges these days look at the grades from when you are a third year student so I really, really have to do good to get into a decent college.

Anyway, enough of that because I know you are probably curious about what's going to happen at chapter 11. Here it is.I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 11 Awakening

After advising Chiharu to join Tomoyo and the others, Shaoran was again on his way to the garden.

He had caught up with Yamazaki just before he entered the garden.

Shaoran noticed how tired Yamazaki was.

"After delivering the report, I want you to join Chiharu with the other ladies here. You will guard them while we are at the battlefield. Ask them to join the Emperor, the Royal Magician and the Card Mistress." Shaoran said.

"Card Mistress?" Yamazaki questioned.

"Yes. There is no time to explain everything now. We have more important matters to worry about." Shaoran replied as they joined the small group.

"Excuse us Your Highness but we have a situation in our hands." Shaoran said as he and Yamazaki knelt in respect.

Rei motioned them to stand.

"Report." Yukito said.

Yamazaki then gave the latest update to what was happening.

Shaoran watched Sakura's expression change.

He knew her well enough to read the fear and nervousness that were written all over her face.

Rei and Yukito's expressions became more serious as Eriol remained his calm.

"This is a letter written by the knight in command at that town. It contains all the details that they had gathered." Shaoran explained as he handed the letter to Yukito.

As he opened it and they studied the contents, Eriol approached Sakura.

"Eriol-san, I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura whispered.

Eriol reassured her with a smile.

He then said, "Sakura, everything is going to be fine."

"I know but…I can't stop feeling what I felt when the Mulian army invaded my village." Sakura replied.

"There maybe a good reason why you are feeling that way because I myself am certain that there is more to what they are showing us now." Eriol answered.

"Eriol...is there anything we could do to determine our hunch?"

"Time is our only answer but it won't harm if we let them know what we think." Eriol replied.

Sakura became hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

Sakura forced a smile.

She then answered, "Nothing Eriol-san. I just wish I could help more...that's all."

Eriol just smiled to reassure her.

Their conversation was interrupted when Rei and the others stepped forward.

"Sakura, don't wonder off without Yamazaki, Hiiragizawa or the Emperor. You have to be extra careful." Yukito said.

"Yukito-san…I don't know if this will help you that much but…"

"But what Sakura?" Yukito asked.

Sakura glanced at Eriol.

He just smiled a little to give her a little encouragement.

"Yukito-san, Shaoran, be extra careful yourselves. This doesn't feel right…I haven't felt like this since...that night. They are up to something big. I know they are." Sakura said.

Yukito looked at Eriol.

"I agree with her. Actually, that is also what I think." Eriol said.

"Alright then. Since they dare to be bolder by attacking closer to Omida, it sure looks like they have something up their sleeves. But right now, we have to push them back…away from the city." Rei said.

After a moment of thought, Yukito then spoke as the Warfare Adviser, "We cannot look down on them and we cannot afford to make a mistake. I think it is wise if Li stays here just in case it's a trap."

"I agree. It might be an ambush, Tsukihiro or it might be a plot to take over Omida." Rei said.

"Or it maybe both." Sakura commented.

They all looked at her.

"I've seen their wrath up close more than once. More or less I know what to expect." She explained.

"You'll be safe here. I can assure you that they won't harm you." Rei assured.

Sakura smiled a little and said, "I'm not afraid anymore Rei-san. I actually thank them because without what they did, I don't think I'll be able to get the strength for what's ahead."

Rei smiled and nodded a little.

He then turned to Yukito, giving him last minute instructions.

After awhile, before Yukito left them, he motioned Sakura to follow him for a minute.

"What is it, Yukito-san?"

Yukito then took out a small package from his pocket.

"Before Touya left Omida for the last time, he already knew what was waiting for him. That was why before he left, he asked me to keep this and give it to you when I felt the time was right. Here…take it. I believe you are ready." Yukito explained as he handed the parcel to Sakura.

"Thank you, Yukito-san."

Yukito just smiled and excused himself as he went on his way.

Sakura just stood there and stared at the small package.

She was then interrupted from her thoughts when someone called her name.

She then turned and saw both Rei and Eriol standing there.

"Is everything alright?" Rei asked.

Sakura just smiled and nodded.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, is there anything I could do to help?" Sakura just said.

Rei couldn't help but grin.

'She's a high-spirited young lady.' He couldn't help but think.

Eriol smiled as well.

"Well, Sakura, I want to show you something. We have much to learn and since you are the Card Mistress, you need to know it too." Eriol said.

"I'm ready Eriol-san." Sakura replied as her smile broadened.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Eriol said.

"So, where will you two be?" Rei asked.

"We will be at the library most of the time." Eriol replied.

"Very well. After we finish the meeting, I will send Li to you." Rei said.

Eriol nodded.

Rei then left them.

"Sakura, what do you know about the Four Dragons?"

Sakura thought for a while.

"I know everything about it and how it is related to all the gems because of what the Eye of the Serpent had shown me. I know I had given you somehow an impression that I didn't know because of my past comments. You might have heard it either from Seiki, Kero or Shaoran but I know now the truth." Sakura said.

"That's good. Then I suppose I don't need to explain the legend and it's relation to the gems. Now we could move forward into something deeper." Eriol replied.

As they headed towards the library, Seiki called out to Sakura.

Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"How are you feeling Seiki? Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Seiki smiled and nodded.

"How about you Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"I'm fine thank you." She replied.

Kero then went over to Sakura.

Seiki then excused himself and left.

"Sakura, how are you doing?" Kero couldn't help but ask.

Sakura smiled and said, "I'm fine Kero. So how about you, are you behaving yourself?"

Kero nodded and crossed his arms.

"Of course. It's good that I don't get to be with that gaki anymore." He said.

Sakura just smiled.

"Kero, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Royal Magician."

"Yes I know. You're power is strong Hiiragizawa-san." Kero said.

Eriol just smiled a little and nodded.

"Anyway, we were on our way to the library. Eriol-san wanted to show me something. I was thinking that you might find some interest with it too since you are my guardian and all." Sakura said.

Kero just nodded.

They then continued on to the library.

Yukito and the other troops made their way to the outskirts of the city.

When they arrived there, they saw that everything was totally destroyed.

A lot of bodies were seen inside the burnt church.

They were trapped inside and left for dead when the Mulian army burnt the sanctuary.

Their fellow knights' bodies were scattered about.

They formed into ranks to analyze every inch of the town.

As Yukito slowly scanned the scene, a slight movement caught his eye.

He hurried to where it came from and saw a half-dead knight under a heavy, large log.

Yukito sliced the log in half.

When the knight opened his eyes slightly and recognized who had rescued him, he tried to sit up.

Yukito then laid a hand on his comrade's shoulder and motioned to him to lie down again.

"Tsukihiro-san, we have failed greatly." He said.

"No. You tried your best and that is what matters now. Save your strength until we can get you back to Omida for immediate medical attention." Yukito replied.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think I could last that long. Sir, you better get out of here. When they had thought that we were all dead, they led all the villagers to the church and burnt them. They left all of us for dead. But before they left, I heard the ones in charge talking. They had ordered their men to form ranks. Some were sent to Omida while others were sent…I'm not sure." The man said.

He started to cough blood.

"Stay still and conserve your strength." Yukito said.

Yukito then turned his head and tried to find a knight close by.

When he finally saw a few of them, he called out, "You there! Come here! This one's barely alive."

The man suddenly but gently grabbed Yukito arm and said, "No…you have to go back to Omida sir. You must stop them. You must save the Emperor. They are must stronger than before. Leave me here. There is little time."

"There...is…little…time…left." Those were the man's last words.

Yukito bowed in respect.

"You have died with honor. The world recognizes your sacrifice. Rest in peace my friend." Yukito said as he stood.

He then turned to the men that had ran towards them.

He then ordered, "Gather all the men and tell them that we are heading back to Omida."

"Yes Sir!"

They then hurried along to warn the others.

Yukito then climbed his horse.

He took one last look at the burned village.

He then motioned his horse to gallop towards Omida.

'They must have one of the gems Hiiragizawa was talking about. That must be the reason why they seem to be stronger than before. I must get to Omida as soon as possible! I hope I'm not too late.' Yukito thought as he motioned his horse to go faster.

As they galloped along the path to Omida, they were suddenly attacked.

'An ambush. They were waiting for us.' Yukito thought.

"Get out of range!" He then ordered his men.

But the Mulian army didn't give them the chance to get out of range.

They all unsheathed their swords and counterattacked.

'He was right. They are suspiciously stronger than they are before.' Yukito said as he blocked an attack.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant of the Mulian army came in front of Yukito.

He gave Yukito an evil grin.

Without warning and with such stealth, he killed Yukito's horse.

Yukito was thrown back.

As he fell, the next thing Yukito knew was that there was a sword threatening to slash his throat.

"You are easier to kill than I thought." The Lieutenant said.

"Don't look down on me just yet." Yukito replied as he struck the sword away from him and quickly stood to confront the Lieutenant.

"Killing you will be so much fun. Then I will make that girl Sakura Kinomoto suffer and kill her softly. That is for shaming the Mulian army more than once." He said.

"You will not do that." Yukito said.

"And why not?" The man answered.

"Because I'm going to kill you first." Yukito said as he tried to thrust the man with his sword.

"Temper...temper…temper..." The Lieutenant teased.

"I'd like to see you try." He added.

As they continued to confront each other, the numbers of men from the Mulian army and from Yukito's men were both dropping like flies.

The battle was so fierce.

Pools of blood were every where.

Yukito was eventually wounded as well.

Their battle was short in the length of time but too long for those who were actually fighting.

Yukito and the Lieutenant were both very exhausted and were wounded.

The Lieutenant then grinned.

"I didn't expect that you'd survive this long. But it doesn't matter. Some of our troops are now in Omida and soon you all will fall." He said.

Yukito then thrust his sword again and this time it had hit the Lieutenant and gave a fatal blow.

Yukito almost fell in exhaustion and pain but he knew he had to reach Omida.

He then started the trek to the city with great determination.

Meanwhile back at Omida…

Sakura had excused herself and had left Eriol and Kero back at the library.

It was getting dark and for the past few hours, she, Eriol and Kero were looking at some books about the history of the world and how things turned out to be as they were.

She couldn't stop thinking about the parcel Yukito had given her earlier.

She hadn't had the chance to take a look at it.

Sakura stood by the slightly open window and glanced outside.

As the late afternoon rays of light entered the window, she took out the package.

She stared at it for a long time.

She then slowly started to open it.

'I wonder what Onii-chan had left me.' Sakura thought as she opened it.

"Sakura." Someone called out.

Sakura turned and saw Shaoran there.

She smiled at him.

He approached her.

"You look a little troubled, are you alright?" He said.

"Troubled? I'm not. Nervous is the word...not troubled." She answered.

"Nervous? What about?"

"Yukito-san gave me this package. He said that my brother asked him to keep it and give it to me when I was ready. I don't know but something tells me that once I open this…it would be the start of something new." She answered.

Suddenly, there was a very powerful earthquake that had rocked the entire city.

It lasted for only a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" Shaoran quickly asked.

"Yes but what about the others? I hope they are all alright." Sakura said.

"Come on." Shaoran said as he grabbed her hand.

They dashed off to find the others.

They then saw that there were some parts of the palace that had collapsed.

They weren't expecting that Mother Nature was going to unleash her power on them that day.

Soon after, they had met up with Rei, Eriol and Kero.

"Are you all alright?" Sakura quickly asked.

They just nodded.

"Where are the others?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure Your Highness. I know they are with Yamazaki, including Seiki and your sisters." Shaoran answered.

"Where did you last see them?" Rei asked.

"Rei-san, they are over there, coming towards us." Sakura answered.

They turned and saw Chiharu and Tomoyo helping Yamazaki walk followed by Rika, Naoko, the girls and Seiki.

Shaoran approached them and took over supporting Yamazaki.

"What happened?" Shaoran asked.

"Well, a column was about to fall upon one of girls and I pushed her and was the one who was hit slightly. It's not so bad. I had worse." Yamazaki answered.

Kero, who was then sitting at Sakura's shoulder, suddenly turned.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered.

Kero didn't reply.

'I thought I felt the power of the Moon. Could it be...is it you…Yue?' Kero thought.

"Kero?" Sakura whispered again.

"I'm sorry." Kero replied.

"Is anything the matter?" Sakura asked.

"No…no…Sakura-chan." Kero replied.

"Are you sure?" She persisted.

"Yes Sakura." Kero replied.

Sakura just smiled and gave a nod.

"Owe!" Yamazaki then yelled.

Shaoran had helped him sit down.

"Sorry but you could have been more careful." Yamazaki then said.

Shaoran just ignored him.

"Are you alright now?" Chiharu asked.

"Barely." Yamazaki replied.

Eriol then knelt beside Yamazaki and started to examine his leg.

"This is going to hurt." Eriol said as he touched Yamazaki's ankle.

Yamazaki contained his scream.

"What do you think Eriol-san?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol then stood and looked down at the leg.

"Well, his leg is not broken…only his foot. Other than that, he had sustained minor injuries. I would call him lucky that he didn't attain the full force of the column." Eriol said.

Chiharu signed in relief.

"At least your hard head is good for something." Chiharu commented to Yamazaki.

"Hey, what does that suppose to mean?" Yamazaki replied.

"What do you think?" Chiharu teased.

"Never mind." Yamazaki said.

Rei could only shake his head.

His sisters, Kyra and Lyka, and Seiki were all playing with Naoko and Rika as if nothing was happening.

Rei thought that it was probably good that way because at least they weren't afraid.

Tomoyo had gone to fetch bandages for Yamazaki.

Sakura had approached Shaoran, Yamazaki and Chiharu.

"This is not good." Rei commented almost in a whisper so that only Eriol could hear.

"Yes. The Mulian army could use that earthquake as an advantage." Eriol replied.

Rei became more troubled.

Sakura turned and saw Rei's expression.

She approached them and said, "What's wrong?"

"We must learn the extent of the damage caused by the earthquake as soon as possible." Rei said.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Sakura asked.

Rei just smiled and said, "I've decided to go out into the city and see for myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tomoyo said as she approached them, holding the bandages.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan. I cannot send just anyone since there might still be a threat of the Mulian army attacking. I must go myself." Rei explained.

"That's what Tomoyo's talking about. You will be in danger if there is really an attack." Sakura commented.

Rei assured them with a smile.

"Come on you two. I will be alright." He then said.

"I will come too." Sakura said.

"No. That will be too dangerous...especially for you." Rei replied.

"Please Rei-san. I really want to help. Besides, I feel so suffocated in here. I won't be a burden I promise." Sakura pleaded.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Rei said as he directed it to Eriol.

"Well…" Eriol started to say.

"Please…I don't want to just run away from the problem that's at hand." Sakura said.

"I think there is no stopping her Your Majesty. She can indeed help. I have complete confidence in her." Eriol said.

"So, are you saying that I have no other choice but to allow her to come?" Rei said.

"Yes. You don't have to worry because Li and I will be there to help as well." Eriol said.

Rei signed and said.

"Very well. We do need as much help as possible." Rei admitted.

"Please be careful…all of you." Tomoyo said.

Sakura just smiled to reassure her.

"Li-san, come over here." Rei said.

Shaoran approached them as Tomoyo headed over to Yamazaki and Chiharu.

"Li, we are heading to the city and I want you to come with us." Rei said.

"Yes Your Highness but Tsukihiro ordered me to-" Shaoran said.

"I know…to protect Sakura. And you are going to do just that because Sakura is coming too." Rei said.

Rei then turned and headed to his chambers to get his sword.

Eriol had walked to Yamazaki to oversee if they were administering proper first aid.

"I don't even want to ask." Shaoran said.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"This is no joke Sakura. I hope you know that." Shaoran said seriously.

"I know Shaoran. I just couldn't help but smile at your reaction. Please…it will be just fine. Trust me." Sakura replied.

"Now where did I hear that before?" He said.

"It will be different this time Shaoran. I can guarantee you that." She replied.

"Yeah. Sure. If that is what you believe, we are in big trouble." He commented.

"Baka! You are so mean. Do you know that?" Sakura said as she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

Shaoran just said nothing.

"Anyway, are you feeling better?" Sakura said to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You tell me." She said.

Shaoran just said nothing again.

Rei then appeared and motioned them to come along.

They made their way into the city.

The earthquake had indeed caused a disaster.

Some buildings had collapsed while others were slightly destroyed.

Some of the people where out on the roads, still shocked to what had happened.

A lot of them were injured.

"It's worse than I thought." Rei commented.

As he scanned more of the surroundings, he then added, "We have no choice but to split up to cover more grounds."

They just nodded in agreement.

"Eriol-san, go that way. I'll go this way and you two go that way." Rei said.

They nodded.

"We'll meet back here in an hour." Rei said.

They then parted ways.

As Shaoran and Sakura made their way down the street, they met a lot of people who had injuries that varied from minor to near fatal.

They tried their best to help as much people as they could.

As they got further along the road, they noticed that it was getting quieter as they went along.

"Shaoran." Sakura said.

"Shhh…don't worry. We'll be all right. Just stay close to me ok?" Shaoran replied.

Sakura stepped a little closer to him.

"Shaoran…I felt something back there. There was this energy and-" Sakura started to say.

"Yeah...I know. I felt it too." Shaoran replied before Sakura finished.

Sakura looked at him.

Meanwhile…

Eriol was also feeling the change that was present in the air.

He then hurried back and traced Rei's steps.

When he caught up with him, Eriol said, "Your Highness, we must find Sakura and Li right now. There is a drastic change in the wind and I'm afraid something is about to start."

Without another word, they dashed to trace Shaoran and Sakura's steps.

Suddenly, there it was.

The Mulian army was starting to attack.

Eriol and Rei stopped at their tracks.

"Go Eriol-san. Find them. I'll fend them off." Rei said.

Eriol nodded and dashed off.

While Rei fought the warriors attacking him and Eriol trying hard to find them, Shaoran and Sakura were fighting some warriors as well.

"Sakura, stay back." Shaoran said.

"But Shaoran."Sakura replied.

"Just do as I say Sakura. This is not the time to argue." Shaoran said seriously.

Sakura couldn't do anything but comply.

Shaoran was outnumbered but Sakura couldn't do much.

When Shaoran was about to be slashed by the side, Sakura couldn't help it any longer.

She transformed her staff into a sword and countered the attack before it had struck him.

Shaoran turned slightly to her.

"Shaoran, I'm not going to let you die just like that when I know that I could help. I'm not a helpless child so please stop treating me as one." Sakura said.

He could see determination in her.

He gave in.

They fought side by side.

But they were getting outnumbered quickly.

Eriol then spotted them.

He then held his staff high and released a surge of energy to fend away some attacks.

But at that moment, someone had also released a large amount of magic.

As the two collided, there was a blinding explosion of energy.

Shaoran and Sakura were both thrown back.

Sakura had dropped the package Yukito had given her earlier.

As she reached it, the part of the cloth that was covering it was blown away, revealing a small circular object that seemed to be the size of the crest found in the Clow book and the cards.

Before Sakura was able to reach for it, another flash of light was coming at her.

Shaoran then sat and saw what was to happen.

He quickly got up and dashed towards Sakura.

He was thrown far from her and was uncertain if he was to make it.

Sakura couldn't move.

She was paralyzed in place.

Before the moment of impact, there was a man with a pair of wings that had gotten her.

(To be continued...)

There! It was a long one. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, please review. I'll be waiting. Anyway, I know I won't be able to update faster than I would like but please bear with me. But please do review. I'll be waiting. Michiko


	12. The Hour of Judgment

Hey there! I know it took me a long time. If I told you the entire story, it might end up longer than what I wrote for chapter 12. (hehehe.) Anyway, I guess you're wondering about what's going to happen next huh? Well, I won't keep it long anymore. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope you still stick around for the next chapters. It's getting good.I promise! Special thanks to Sakura 2649 and Kirara2289.

Chapter 12 The Hour of Judgement

As the man placed Sakura down, he then turned and conjured ice crystals and shot it to where the magic was coming from.

Sakura looked up and saw him.

"T…thank you." She said.

He then looked down at her.

His stare was a little cold.

It had let a chill run down Sakura's back.

The next thing she knew, Shaoran was by her side and was asking her if she was all right.

"Sakura?" He said.

She then turned to him with a puzzled stare.

She wasn't able to speak.

"If you don't want to get hurt, get away from here now." The man then spoke.

Sakura snapped back into reality.

Shaoran was about to drag her to a more safe distance when Sakura said, "I have no idea who he is but I cannot just leave him here alone."

"Sakura this is not the time to argue."

"I'm not. You promised me that you wouldn't treat me any different."

"Yeah and where did it get you last time?" Shaoran said, raising his voice a little.

Sakura was a little surprised.

It was the first time Shaoran had raised his voice on her.

But she didn't let him know.

"I'm not a little kid and I can take care of myself. I take everything that's happening to me as a learning experience. You tell me that I'm the Card Mistress. How can I be worth the title if you will not let me learn from my mistakes? You said so yourself, this is not the time to argue. When I took this on, I knew what the challenges and problems I have to face. Don't hide me from it because sooner or later I will have to face it. Let's just do our job." Sakura said.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, you're on your own." Shaoran said.

"Works for me." Sakura replied.

Eriol then approached them.

"You two alright?" He asked.

Shaoran didn't reply.

Eriol just took that as a yes.

Sakura turned to him and nodded.

"Where's Rei-san?" She asked.

"He'll be coming soon. Don't worry." Eriol replied.

"We have to get out of here. I have a bad feeling that this is an ambush." Shaoran said.

"Hey, where did that man go?" Sakura asked, finally noticing that the man who had saved her was missing.

"What man?" Eriol asked innocently.

'Finally, you've awaken from your sleep…Yue.' Eriol silently added.

"There was a man here a moment ago. I sensed that he had a lot of magic." Sakura said.

"Let's talk about that later shall we? We have more important things to worry about." Shaoran said.

Out from the corner of her eye, Sakura had spotted Rei.

He was wounded.

She ran to help him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He looked up at her and nodded.

"We have to get you out of here." Sakura said as she helped Rei join the others.

Then, then all noticed that everything was so silent all of a sudden.

'Oh my...it is an ambush as Shaoran had said.' Sakura said to herself.

"Be ready for anything all of you. They have a gem with them. They will be stronger than what they seem." Eriol said.

"A gem? They are sure fast. No one can say how many gems they possess now." Rei commented.

"Don't talk. You'll drain your energy more." Sakura whispered.

He just looked at her.

He saw determination in her eyes.

Soon, attacks from all directions broke loose.

"There are too many of them." Rei commented.

"I don't think I will be able to last that long." Eriol commented.

Sakura turned to him and finally saw blood streak down his right arm.

"Eriol, you're hurt badly. Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura asked.

"This isn't much." Eriol.

"Are you sure Hiiragizawa? You don't look good." Shaoran commented as he looked at him slightly from the corner of his eye, trying to fend of as much attacks as possible.

Sakura did her share by calling on the power of the Watery, Firey, Earth and the Windy.

She called the powers of the four elements.

But they noticed that their opponents weren't weakened.

"Soon, we will be trapped if we don't do something soon." Shaoran said.

He had a feeling the Mulian army had something more powerful at hand and they still hadn't put it into play.

He was right.

Just as he finished his sentence, the Mulian army unleashed their most powerful attacks yet.

Fearing for the worst, Shaoran and Eriol stepped in front of both Rei and Sakura.

Sakura didn't want them to get hurt.

'Please no...there must be something...what card could I possibly use?' Sakura told herself.

She was starting to panic.

Rei sensed her tension being so close to her.

But before Rei was able to comfort her, she found the answer.

The next thing they knew, they heard Sakura yell, "Time card show me your true power!"

A huge gust of wind soon came around them.

After a split second, they noticed that time stopped all around them.

They turned to Sakura.

She was calm but deep in concentration.

"Please help Rei-san. I don't think I will be able to hold this for too long. Let's get out of here while we can." Sakura said.

Eriol then helped Rei by assisting him and leading him away.

Sakura closed her eyes.

She was having trouble holding on to the power.

The time card was much too strong than what she expected.

'Just a little more, Sakura. Just a little more…you must give Rei and the others time to escape.' She told herself over and over again to keep her motivated.

Suddenly, she felt a hand hold her hands on her staff.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Shaoran looking down on her.

"I can't just leave you can I?" Shaoran said as he knelt in front of her.

"I will help you. We can put our magic together to buy us some time to get out of here." He added as he placed his other hand on top of hers.

Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks. I underestimated the power of the card. Kero didn't tell me it would be this strong."

Shaoran just shook his head.

"No wonder you always get into trouble."

"Hey!"

"You better learn to listen to more sensible people who really knows what they're talking about instead of that cotton ball."

"Shaoran!"

"If you don't want to take some advice, well it's your call. But don't come running to me and say that I didn't warn you."

"Then I ask you now…can you teach me some stuff? You do know that I wasn't able to finish my training."

"Do I have a choice? Fine. I'll teach you but I'm warning you, I'm a very strict teacher."

"I think I can survive."

"I doubt it."

"Then I'm doomed." Sakura said.

Shaoran couldn't help but laugh at her.

Sakura was surprised to hear him laugh.

Ever since they met, she hadn't heard him laugh.

That was the first time.

"What!" Sakura said.

"Nothing. You're just so gullible Sakura. Did you know that? No one will be able to resist laughing at you." Shaoran replied.

Sakura didn't say anything.

She just remembered Touya.

Shaoran sensed this.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"I think I hit a nerve there."

"No. It's nothing really. I just remembered Touya. He used to laugh at me for no reason at all. Anyway, forget about it."

Shaoran decided to just drop the subject.

Soon, the time card had fully fulfilled what it was commanded to do.

"Let's get going." Shaoran said as he grabbed Sakura by the arm and dashed off.

"How is Rei-san doing?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo stepped out of the young Emperor's room.

"He's sleeping at last. I was able to persuade him that you were doing fine and that there is nothing left to worry about." Tomoyo said.

"Thank goodness. But why was he worrying so much about me? To tell you the truth, I feel really bad that I wasn't able to do anything to help him or prevent what had happened." Sakura said.

Sakura was pacing herself slowly, following Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sat at the sofa that was at the middle of the room.

The room was quite vast as it was where the Emperor, his family, council and friends would usually rest and relax.

The room was lit by a beautiful chandelier at the middle of the room.

It was a simple place yet it was full of character.

There was a living room set that was covered with beautiful velvet and golden lining.

The emblem of the kingdom was intricately and delicately handmade into the carpet that was spread across the floor.

The crest bearing the golden dragon and the jade sword, symbolizing the Empire, gave the room the feel of nobility and expressed the heart of the kingdom.

There were two doors leading into the room.

They were at either side of the room.

One led to Rei's bedchamber while the other led to the throne room.

Glass window-doors covered one side of the room, revealing a balcony, which over looked a part of the city and the garden below.

It was slightly open.

The wind was blowing gently on the white, transparent curtains.

Eriol was sitting at one chair near the fireplace.

The fire was burning steadily.

Eriol didn't speak.

He just kept his gaze on the two ladies.

As Sakura sat beside her best friend, Tomoyo said, "You can't blame him Sakura. He worries about you not just because you are the Card Mistress but because you are one of his friends now. Besides, he and your brother were quite close when he was alive. They were trained together so I believe he feels that he owes it to your brother that he should take care of you as well."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo, not knowing what to say.

She then turned to Eriol.

Sakura smiled and asked, "How about you Eriol-san? Are you alright?"

Eriol smiled and said, "I'm fine Sakura-chan. Thank you for your concern."

"That's good." Sakura said in relief.

"Sakura-chan, I have been meaning to talk to you." Eriol said.

"About what Eriol-san?"

"About your powers. As I have seen, you are strong but you still have no firm grasp on it. I now can see why you wanted the Emperor or me to keep the gems." Eriol said.

Sakura just nodded.

"Kero has been helping me but I still haven't got it right though." Sakura said.

Eriol smiled and said, "The Sun Guardian had done well and so have you. You will get it someday."

"I know Eriol-san. I must have in faith in that so that I may help you all." Sakura replied.

"You better rest now Sakura-chan. You have been through a lot today and you must regain your strength." Tomoyo commented, noticing that Sakura was trying to fight her drowsiness.

Sakura smiled and said, "I know but will you all alright?"

"Of course we will Sakura-chan. Please rest and when everything is a lot better, we will talk again." Eriol said.

Sakura smiled again and excused herself as she left the room.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile as she watched Sakura leave.

Eriol was watching her.

"Ah, so you've noticed that there is something going on too Tomoyo- chan?" Eriol said.

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Eriol-san. When it comes to Sakura, I make it my business to know. But it's really hard to miss this time." Tomoyo replied.

She then shook her head.

"But still...Sakura has no clue." She added, almost laughing.

"Yes. She really has not clue at the moment." Eriol commented.

"That's Sakura for you. She's a very sweet girl but she could be dense sometimes. She just doesn't want to hurt other people. It would hurt her two times more if she does." Tomoyo answered.

Eriol seemed amused with the conversation.

"Tell me Tomoyo-chan, do you think our friend, Li Shaoran, would change that?" He asked.

Tomoyo's smile broadened.

"I think so. He had already changed her somehow as she had changed him greatly. I've never seen Li-san so attached to anyone before aside from his family. But he's not even this 'nice' to his family except his mother. He wants so much to protect her that he would do anything in his power to do just that. Though I can see that there is still some conflict inside of him. But...I shouldn't be surprised that Sakura had this effect on him." Tomoyo answered.

"I feel the same way Tomoyo-chan. It's interesting how things will turn out from now on even though there are a lot of things in our hands right now." Eriol said.

Tomoyo nodded.

"But I feel that it won't be long before the conflict clouding Li Shaoran's heart would cease to exist. The truth will soon let itself be free from that storm." Eriol commented.

"Yes. That's true. Both of them will soon give in to what they really are feeling." She answered.

Eriol stood and made his way to the slightly open window-doors.

He then said, "They try so much to fight what is inside. But I do understand why? There are a lot of things that they are burdened to do and it's not easy just to balance them all…especially for Sakura. She just lost her family, almost lost her life, hunted by the Mulian army, learning that only she has the power to free us from the bondage and now learning that there are gems to be collected, it is too overwhelming for her."

Tomoyo then said, "That is true. It overwhelms her greatly even though she tries to show us otherwise. I know her well and it's really her to project this so that we will not worry about her."

"Sakura is strong and so is Shaoran. Together, they will become even stronger. I have a feeling that they would be able to pass everything fate throws at them." Eriol commented.

"I have to admit...I admire their spirit. Who would have thought things to unfold like this?" Eriol added as he turned to face Tomoyo.

He was met only with a gentle smile and a nod of agreement.

Then, the door leading to the throne room opened.

A knight came running in and knelt before Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-san, General Tsukihiro had just arrived." He reported.

"Report. Give me every detail and don't leave anything out." Eriol said.

"Yes sir! He was alone sir. He's severely wounded. It's a miracle that he still alive and walking on his own. We had brought him already to the medical wing and summoned a doctor. The doctor is now examining him." He reported in detail.

Eriol then nodded and dismissed the knight.

Eriol then turned to Tomoyo.

She stared at him too.

Eriol knew what she wanted to say.

"Tomoyo-san, don't worry. He's going to be fine. Shall we?" He said as he approached her and offered a hand.

Tomoyo took it and stood.

She then said, "Eriol-san, please...let's not tell Sakura now. She'll worry greatly and won't be able to rest."

"Yes of course. Let's just hope that everything will be better tomorrow." Eriol replied as he opened the door.

They then made their way towards the medical wing.

As they opened the door to one of the rooms, they saw that the doctor was there by Yukito's side.

Yukito was asleep in the bed.

His head, chest and right arm were bandaged.

Tomoyo was shocked with the sight.

She didn't even realize that there were tears falling from her eyes.

Eriol noticed so he took out his kerchief and handed it over to her.

At first Tomoyo didn't know what to do with it.

When she realized that there were tears on her face, she took it and thanked Eriol.

The doctor then stood and started packing his kit.

He turned and saw the two.

He bowed slightly and gave a reassuring smile.

The doctor then said, "I don't know where the people you keep close to the Emperor come from but I'd say that they are a blessing from above. They are simply full of miracles. This young man will be fine. All he needs now is rest. He should be fine in a few days and would have fully recovered in a few weeks. I will come back tomorrow to check on him, Sakura and the Emperor. Good night Sir…Lady."

"Thank you doctor." Eriol said as he accompanied him to the door.

Tomoyo signed in relief and walked towards Yukito.

"Tomoyo-chan." Yukito said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Tomoyo just smiled.

"Thank goodness you're still one of the living." She said.

Yukito smiled.

"How's Sakura…everybody? Are you all alright?" He asked.

"Yes we are. The doctor said that you should rest. Why don't we talk tomorrow when you have rested?" Eriol answered.

"Hiiragizawa-san."

"He's right Yukito-san. Rest now. We'll all talk tomorrow. We'd worry more…especially Sakura...if you don't rest now." Tomoyo said.

Yukito just smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

Sakura had woken up early that morning.

She couldn't sleep that well because she was bothered by a dream…a dream she knew wanted to tell her something and yet she didn't know what.

She got up from bed and changed.

Somehow she felt uneasy that morning.

As she went out of her room and walked down the corridor to see how Rei was doing, her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard Shaoran's voice from behind her.

Sakura turned and greeted him.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked as he approached her.

Sakura just smiled and replied, "No reason."

"You're really the worst liar I've ever met."

"Ok fine. I can't sleep. There…satisfied?"

"So you felt it too then?" Shaoran commented.

"Felt what?" Sakura said blankly.

"Sakura, I can't believe you sometimes. Anyway, there's something going to happen. I just know it."

Sakura didn't say anything.

That was what she was just thinking.

Shaoran noticed that she had stopped walking.

He turned back and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura then smiled and set aside the thought.

She shook her head and joined him.

As they headed the end of the hall, Shaoran said, "Sakura, I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this but...I was told last night that Tsukihiro had arrived."

"Yukito's here? Where?" Sakura said.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. There's more. He was severely injured and is the medical wing at the moment. But I've got word that he's doing fine and that he's out of danger." Shaoran said.

Shaoran couldn't believe how Sakura retained her calmness even though there was worry written all over her face.

Usually Sakura would have been in tears by the mere mention of the news.

Well, that was what Shaoran was expecting.

Sakura then said, "At least he's alright now."

Shaoran was taken aback.

"Sakura, something's the matter isn't it?" He said.

Sakura didn't reply at all.

"Sakura."

"Come on Shaoran. Let's go. I don't want to talk about it just yet." Sakura said as she started walking towards the medical wing.

"Sakura." Shaoran said as he grabbed her arm.

Sakura just stopped walking.

She didn't turn to look at him.

"Sakura, look at me." He said.

Sakura wouldn't.

"Sakura." He said again and motioned her to turn.

That was when he noticed that Sakura was crying.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt you." Shaoran said, hoping to help calm her feelings.

"Why are you apologizing Shaoran? You didn't do anything. After yesterday…I feel that it's all happening again. I don't want to cry anymore but I just have to let it all out. I'm sorry." Sakura said.

Shaoran took his handkerchief and wiped her tears away.

This gesture didn't surprise her anymore for he had done it before.

It seemed to her that he was always there to wipe her tears away.

"I told you before that everything is going to be alright. You might be tired of always hearing it not just only from me but from everyone else."

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Shaoran always knew how to make her feel better.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Sakura nodded as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Shaoran, I just don't know…it feels so strange...you're right...something is going to happen…soon." Sakura said.

'Could it be what Hiiragizawa was telling me about?' Shaoran thought within himself.

"Shaoran, come on. Let's not worry about this now. Let's go see how Yukito-san and the others are doing." Sakura said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Shaoran thought twice before allowing himself to be led by Sakura to the medical wing.

As they were about to enter, Rei, Eriol and Tomoyo were heading out.

"Good morning Your Highness, Hiiragizawa-san, Lady Tomoyo." Shaoran said as he bowed to them.

Rei then motioned him to rise.

Sakura then greeted them too.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" Rei asked Sakura.

Sakura just smiled and nodded.

But Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol knew better.

Eriol knew that any minute now the hour of judgment would begin.

Both Shaoran and Tomoyo knew that there was something great bothering Sakura.

They could feel her nervousness.

But Rei was content with Sakura's answer.

"How about you Rei-san? How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing fine now. Thank you for asking. We just came to check on Tsukihiro-san. The doctor said that he's doing much better now than he did last night. He said he couldn't believe on how fast Yukito is recovering. The doctor is there now, still examining him and the others." Rei answered.

Sakura just nodded.

Rei then opened the door and led them all back inside.

Before they entered Yukito's room, the doctor came out.

"Ah, Lady Sakura. It's good to see that you are doing better now." He said.

"Yes doctor. Thank you." Sakura replied with a smile.

"You are lucky young ones. You seem to deal with injuries like no other, making my job easier. The young general is doing better than last night. I was surprised myself when I removed some of his bandages. It is as if he was never injured in the first place. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to the others. Good day." The doctor said as he bowed to them all.

He then left.

It didn't come as a surprise to any of them.

They all had known Yukito for a long time and this wasn't new.

Eriol, in particular, knew why.

He had placed Yue to sleep centuries ago and now was awakening in the person of Yukito Tsukihiro.

Now that the hour of judgment was coming closer, Yue was starting to manifest himself more.

As Sakura was about to open the door, Kero came flying in towards her.

"Sakura." He said as he approached.

Sakura turned to him and smiled.

But then Kero's wings wrapped around him and he started to glow.

Soon, a yellow beast was in front of her.

She took a step back in surprise.

A lion with a crown and long wings stood in his four paws with great dignity.

"Sakura, don't be frightened. It's me Kero." It said.

"K...kero?" Sakura said.

"Yes. This is my true form." Kero explained.

Sakura just shook her head in disbelief and then smiled.

She took another step back but was surprised when she had bumped into someone.

She quickly turned and saw Yukito, smiling down at her.

"Yukito-san, I think you shouldn't be-" Sakura started to say.

But then he took was engulfed by light and soon had transformed too.

Sakura gaped.

The man that had materialized in front of her was the man that had saved her the day before.

It was the same cold stare and form that had saved her but brought chills down her spine.

Tomoyo then approached Sakura.

But Kero blocked her.

Tomoyo looked at Kero.

Kero just shook his head and said, "You must not. The hour of judgment is at hand."

(To be continued...)

Well, what do you think? I know it took me a long time to write and update this chapter but trust me it couldn't be helped. I've started the next chapter but I don't know if it will take me as long. Please just bear with me and please, please send in your reviews. I really want to know what you think about it.

Michiko


	13. Yue

Hey there! Long time no see, am I right? I know that it's been a while and I kinda missed you guys. I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner. Please just bear with me because it's hard especially when you have writer's block. Another reason is that my computer had had a virus so of course, I wasn't able to access my files because they were all deleted. Since I hated the experience so much, I wasn't able to write. Anyway, never mind that.

Special thanks to: Devie Saves and Onigiri Momoko for the reviews that you sent in. I really appreciate it. For TourmalineMoon, I thank you so much for your review. IT was inspiring and sorry that I wasn't able to update as soon as we both would have liked. There were just so many things I had to do and it's hard to write a chapter when your mind's all messed up. But thanks for helping me clear it out. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time. I truly hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter. It may not compare to the last ones but you know.I hope it'll pass. Anyway, I won't keep this longer than it should be because you guys maybe already wondering what's going to happen next.

Chapter 13 Yue

"So, you are the girl that Keroberos had chosen to claim the cards? We shall now see if you are truly worthy of the title of Card Mistress. Prepare yourself. The hour of judgment is here." The man said.

Sakura was frozen in place.

She couldn't understand the fear that she was feeling.

"I am Yue the Guardian of the Moon. Now we shall begin." The man said.

Light started to shine below Sakura's feet.

Soon, the crest of Clow Reed was seen.

Before she knew it, Sakura was holding her staff, unable to move.

She didn't even realize what was going on around her.

It seemed to her that the whole world had stopped and there were no other people than the two of them.

Meanwhile…

"Kero, what's happening?" Tomoyo asked, fearing for the safety of her best friend.

"It has begun Tomoyo-chan." Kero simply replied.

Then Sakura and Yue disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Rei asked as they approached the place where they had been.

"They are in the Royal Garden Rei-san." Eriol replied.

They turned to him.

"But we must not interfere. This is far too important for anyone to interfere. I assure you that no attacks from the Mulian army will come." He said.

"Magician, you are no ordinary wizard." Kero said as he slowly made his way to Eriol.

He then knelt before him.

"You are our creator, Clow Reed." Kero then said.

All were taken aback.

Eriol just smiled and looked down at the beast.

"Sun Guardian, you have done well. But I'm afraid that it is not the time for you to know of my existence. You will all forget." Eriol just said as he held up his staff.

Soon, all of them were shaking their heads and Kero was no longer on his knees.

"Shall we follow them?" Tomoyo then said.

"If you wish to witness the trial but I must warn all of you not to interfere." Eriol said.

They then made their way to the garden.

In the meantime…

"Now, we shall begin." Yue said.

Sakura then found herself being able to move again.

She didn't know exactly what to do.

But for a brief moment, she felt Clow Reed's presence.

Sakura turned and tried to figure out where it came from.

Yue had felt it too.

"You will not find him no matter what you do. We must now begin the final judgment." Yue said.

Sakura turned to him.

She was very nervous but she knew she had to do it.

Suddenly, without warning, vines started to crawl up her body.

She couldn't move.

She tried to fight it.

But the more she fought it, the tighter it became.

The vines were very sturdy.

It had a firm grip around her body.

Sakura could feel it grow tighter and tighter.

Soon, she was finding it difficult to breathe.

Yue then said, "If you cannot overcome this simple challenge, then you are not worthy to be called the Card Mistress. The Sun guardian's judgment sure has become dull over these years."

Sakura struggled, almost breathless, as she answered him, "If I'm a failure as a Card Mistress, don't go and blame Kero about it."

She then managed to open her staff.

But it took a great amount of her strength just to summon forth the power she needed to transform her staff.

"What a feeble attempt." Yue commented.

'Sakura, think!' She told herself.

Sakura struggled more as the vines nearly covered her entire body.

It was getting tighter by the minute.

'If I don't do something now, I'll…NO! Don't think that way! There is so much at stake here! I can't afford to lose! I promised Onii-chan, I promised Shaoran. I promised Rei-san, Tomoyo, Eriol-san and most especially myself. I can't end up like this. I WON'T END UP LIKE THIS!' Sakura's thoughts persisted.

At that very moment, Eriol and the others had arrived at the garden.

Tomoyo could barely believe her eyes that her best friend was slowly dying in front of her.

She nearly ran to help but Eriol caught her by the arm.

Tomoyo, half-angry, half-pleading, turned to Eriol.

"You mustn't go to her, Tomoyo-chan." He said calmly.

Tomoyo was nearly in tears.

She had almost lost Sakura once and she was determined that she would not let that happen again.

"Why Eriol-san? I must help her! She almost died before and I wasn't able to help her. Now that I could, why mustn't I?" She said as she fought off Eriol's grasp.

But Eriol held her firmly and simply shook his head.

"He's right. We mustn't help her. This is a challenge that she must face alone." Shaoran said.

Tomoyo then turned to him.

Shaoran just watched at the scene in front of them, not turning to face Tomoyo.

He knew exactly how she felt even though he didn't understand why.

'You can do it, Sakura. I know you can.' Shaoran silently said.

Tomoyo finally gave in.

She held back her tears.

She believed that Sakura would get over this like the things that she was able to overcome in the past.

Sakura was a strong girl and she won't give up that easily and Tomoyo knew that personally.

Rei then said, "Isn't there anything we could to do to help her?"

Kero then stepped forward.

"No, Your Majesty. She must overcome this on her on. All we could do is believe in her." He said.

Rei turned to face the Sun guardian.

He understood what he meant.

He just gave a nod and a small smile.

'I believe in you, Sakura-chan.' Rei said.

Suddenly, Sakura's body was engulfed by a bright, soft, pink light.

The vines around her break and she slowly glides back onto the ground.

She fell to her knees.

Suddenly, icicles were showered upon her.

Sakura nearly escaped with her life.

"Well done but do you really think that the trial will be over just like that?" Yue said.

"No, I didn't think so." Sakura answered.

"Prepare yourself. It only has begun." Yue said as he started to summon his powers again.

Sakura clenched her staff tighter.

She knew that he wouldn't go easy on her.

'What can I do? I can't just stay like this or it will never end.' Sakura thought.

Sakura then took out four cards, the Watery, The Firey, the Windy and The Earth.

She threw them in the air and all at once called upon their powers.

With full force, Sakura directed her aim at Yue.

They seemed to have hit Yue directly.

After they had cleared out, Sakura was stunned as she saw that there weren't even scratches on Yue.

"Foolish girl! Didn't you know that the watery and the windy are under my power? It's no use using the firey and the earth at me. Now you will suffer for your ignorance." Yue said.

He then attacked her again but this time he used her tactic against her.

Ice, fireballs combined with strong gusts of wind flew her direction.

She quickly summoned the shield.

But Yue's power was stronger than she could ever imagine.

The moon was starting to rise in the horizon.

This worked in Yue's favor since it would be a full moon that night.

Sakura wasn't aware of this.

Soon her shield had failed and she was thrown backwards.

She knew that another attack was on the way.

In the split second that the impact was going to hit her, she used the fly card and was able to narrowly escape.

'What cards aren't under his power?' Sakura questioned.

'I don't remember Kero ever telling me that there were cards under his control.' She said to herself.

Yue continued to attack her.

Sakura tried to evade as much of it as possible.

'What card can I use together with the fly in order to stop him?' She asked herself.

"Had enough?" Yue then said.

Sakura then set herself on the ground.

She looked up at him.

Determination was in her eyes.

Without warning, the earth began to tremble beneath her.

Sakura noticed that it wasn't only happening around the area in which she was standing but also in the place where her friends were.

Fear for her friends wrapped in her heart.

She knew that Kero wouldn't be able to assist them all.

She knew that Eriol possessed power but she just couldn't take the chance.

She had to do something to protect them.

Sakura just didn't know what was the right thing to do.

"Now, if you don't do something soon, I'm afraid your friends will also suffer the consequences." Yue said.

"Leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with this." Sakura said.

"Well now you must decide what to do. Time is running out." Yue replied.

Sakura bit her lip.

'The earth is trembling under us. What card should I use to stop this?' She asked herself.

Sakura then took out the earth again and the wood cards.

'Please, lend me your powers. Save my friends for certain harm. That is all I ask.' Sakura said as she stared at the cards in her hand.

She then threw the cards up and called forth their powers.

Slowly the ground stopped trembling but Sakura didn't know that it was only the beginning of what Yue really intended.

"Fool. Did you think that you could simply stop that with that simple method? You better think again." Yue said.

Sakura stopped in her tracks.

She then turned to him.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her feel collapsed.

Sakura could feel herself fall backwards but luckily she was able to grab on a vine.

As the others watched, horror struck their faces.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.

She tried to run towards her but Shaoran held her back.

Tomoyo turned to him.

Shaoran was as serious as ever.

"We must not come to her aid. She must do this alone." He said.

"How can you say that? Can you see that she fell? That vine she grabbed on wouldn't last that long!" Tomoyo said.

"I know. But there is nothing we could do for her right now other than believe in her. I also want to help her but do you think, leaving this barrier she created would help her? Do you think seeing you in danger would help her?" Shaoran said.

Tomoyo then noticed that there was a shield protecting them.

She didn't notice that it was created.

"We all want to help her and we could do that if we stay here. Before she fell, she summoned the shield card so that to protect us from falling also." Kero said.

"You should know among all of us that she doesn't surrender easily. Trust her, Tomoyo-chan. If anybody can get out of this, Sakura can." Eriol said.

Tomoyo just nodded.

Sakura used the fly card again but this time, she asked the card to help her by making her staff free.

"The final challenge is this. . . if you can answer this before the sun rises, you would have proven your worth but if you don't you will lose the thing that you treasure the most. Either way, this all will end before the sun rises." Yue said.

"I am ready." Sakura replied.

Yue nodded.

"Ebony is ivory, ivory is ebony. To see is to lose sight and to lose sight is to see. It is there but once you speak it, it disappears. To end this is to start, to start this is to end this. Answer it wisely. You have until the sun rises. The clock is ticking." Yue said.

Sakura found herself lowering her staff.

Suddenly it was peaceful.

Sakura couldn't help but turn around and glance around.

It was as if nothing has happened.

Sakura glanced at the other's direction.

Then a strong gust of wind came.

It threatened to blow her away.

It was so strong that she wasn't able to see anything.

Sakura used every last bit of strength to seek refuge from the terrible gust of wind.

As quickly as it started, it all disappeared.

Sakura fell to her knees.

She could here them calling to her.

But she had used so much of her strength that she couldn't even look up at them.

They continued to call her.

But the wind was starting to get stronger again.

As it got stronger, their voices faded in them.

It grew fainter and fainter.

Soon they're voices were gone.

Strong rains started to fall on her.

She was soaked to the bone.

'What must I do? What?' Sakura asked herself.

She looked up and was started to find that it was a nice clear sky and yet the rain continued to fall.

She no longer could see the others but she was confident that the barrier she had put up earlier would protect them.

'Ebony is ivory. Ivory is ebony. To see is to lose sight and to lose sight is to see. It is there but once you speak it, it disappears. To end this is to start this and to start this is to end this. What does he mean? I only have a few hours more.' Sakura repeated to herself as she pondered for an answer.

She stood but quickly fell as the ground beneath her began to be so soft that her foot went through it.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning that struck almost on her.

It was only a few inches away when it struck.

Sakura gathered her strength and stood.

She grabbed her staff.

As she took a step, the ground crumbled.

She then summoned forth the power of the fly.

But Sakura found it very hard to fly.

The others watched her as she struggled to find a solution.

Tomoyo just bit her lip.

She wanted so much to help her.

But she knew very well that she couldn't.

Also, the others would not let her.

But Sakura had enough.

She knew that if she stayed that way, she would not accomplish anything.

She made a bold decision by setting down on the ground.

Just then her thoughts flared.

Sakura smiled and felt relieved.

She was confident that she had indeed thought of the right answer.

"Yue!" She called out.

Sakura stood tall and waited.

Yue then gracefully landed in front of her.

"What is it? Have you given up?" He asked.

Sakura smiled.

"Certainly not. Silence." She said.

Yue stared at her, not uttering a word.

"Ebony is ivory. Ivory is ebony. To see is to lose sight and to lose sight is to see. It is there but once you speak it, it disappears. To end this is to start it and to start it is to end this. Silence isn't it not?" She said.

Yue shook his head once.

"You only have half the answer. I'm afraid that doesn't make you pass this judgment." He said.

Yue then summoned a great amount of power and aimed at her.

Sakura quickly took out the light and the dark cards.

She asked them to lend her their powers.

Soon, there was an explosion of warm light.

It stopped all the unusual things that were happening and things seemed to get back to normal.

After a while, when things have settled down . . .

"Light and darkness is the answer to silence. Silence disappears once you speak its name. It is what makes both light and darkness. The two are intertwined. To end it is to start it and to start it is to end it. You can only see light in darkness and vise versa." Sakura explained.

Kero then stepped forward.

"You have passed the final judgment, Kinomoto Sakura. I have found you worthy and from this moment on, own the Clow cards and its guardians." Yue said as he knelt before her.

Sakura smiled and stepped closer to her.

She bent and offered him a hand.

"What I want is for you both to be my friends, not my servants. There is no need for you to kneel before me." Sakura said.

Yue looked up at her.

She just smiled at him.

He then looked at her extended hand.

He took it and stood.

"You are our new master now and we must call you - " Yue started.

"No. Please just call me Sakura. Friends need no formalities." She replied.

The others came to their side.

Sakura just smiled at them.

"Sakura, you did it." Rei said.

Sakura smiled and replied, "No, Rei-san. We did it."

Tomoyo just gave her a big hug.

"Sakura you're so wet. You should get into something dry." She said.

"I think you're right. It is getting quite cold." Sakura admitted.

"I think cold is an understatement Sakura-chan. You're shaking." Kero replied.

Tomoyo started to drag her away.

They followed them after a few minutes.

"Yue, we need to talk." Kero said once they were alone.

Yue knew why.

"We both know that this is only the beginning of her challenges." Kero said.

"Yes. We will be with her throughout it if that is what you're worried about." Yue replied.

"We should go back to our other form for her sake." Kero said.

Yue just nodded.

"She seems to be attached to my other self."

"She is. Your other self was her brother's best friend." Kero said.

"I can feel it." Yue replied.

"We should go." Kero said.

Before they headed inside, they first transformed to their other selves.

Clow Reed's symbol appeared beneath them.

They were engulfed by light and it was completed.

"Yukito-san, are you alright?" Kero asked.

Yukito smiled and nodded.

"I knew for a long time that this day would come. Touya even reminded me. He asked me to take care of her. I hope Yue didn't hurt her." Yukito said.

"No he didn't. He did what he had to and Sakura passed it all just fine." Kero assured him.

Yukito smiled.

"That's not a surprise. She is Touya's sister." He commented.

"We should get inside before she gets worried." Kero suggested.

Yukito just nodded as they made their way inside.

( To be continued. . . )

Well I know that this isn't as long as the other chapters but I really have to end it here. I really do hope that I could update faster than what it took me this time. I'm really sorry for the long update. It's just hard. Anyway, I do hope that you guys send in your reviews. I want to know what you think about it before I post the next chapter.

Michiko


	14. Sakura Cards

Hey there! How are you doing? Well before anything else, I want to thank those who sent in their reviews. . .those who allotted some time to read my work.

Onigiri Momoko: Thank you for that review that you sent in a few days ago. At least I was about to here from someone.

Anyway, I won't keep this long. I do hope you guys enjoy reading the next chapter though.

Chapter 14 Sakura Cards

After Sakura changed into something dry, Tomoyo led the way to the hall where the others were.

"You did well, Sakura-chan." Eriol commented as both Sakura and Tomoyo settled at the nearby sofa.

Sakura smiled and thanked Eriol.

"This doesn't end here, am I right, Eriol-san?" Sakura suddenly said.

Eriol smiled back at her.

"You are right Sakura-chan. There are still a lot more things to come so you must prepare yourself for that." Eriol said.

"I believe Li could help you there." Yukito said as he entered.

Sakura turned quite surprised. She then smiled at Yukito to welcome him.

"How are you feeling Yukito-san?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine, Sakura. You don't have to worry about me." Yukito then sat in front of her. "I've gotten word that Yue, I mean, I had already found you worthy to be the Card Mistress. I want to congratulate you with your accomplishment."

Sakura just smiled at him and replied, "I was kinda surprised that the other guardian is you. I guess Onii-chan was right."

"That doesn't come as a surprise." Yukito replied.

"Yes, it doesn't. I've always known that Kinomoto Touya had possessed a great amount of power. I'm sure he knew what was coming before they left Omida for the last time." Eriol replied.

"Yes. He did. Oh no I think I lost the crest my brother gave me." Sakura said as she remembered what the parcel Yukito gave her contained. She had forgotten all about it after all that had happened.

"You mean, this one?" Shaoran said as he took it out of his pocket. "I knew that you didn't notice it when we were attacked but I managed to find it and keep it." He added as he handed it over to her.

Sakura smiled at him and thanked him.

Suddenly, Sakura's pendant began to shine brightly. It seemed to be reacting to the crest Sakura was holding.

But as suddenly as it started it ended.

"What just happened?" Sakura suddenly said.

Eriol then replied, "That was the beginning of your hunch Sakura. But don't worry. I can assure you that there is nothing going to happen tonight so you better get some rest. Tomorrow you and Li should start training because even I don't know when the next step is going to happen."

Sakura just nodded. She excused herself and went out of the room. She didn't exactly feel like going to sleep but she knew she had to rest. But she decided just to look at the sky for a while.

"Li you better follow her and talk to her about what's ahead. I'm sure you have an idea of what's going to happen next." Eriol said.

Shaoran just gave a nod and also excused himself to follow Sakura.

Tomoyo couldn't help but grin at their situation.

"How come I get the feeling that you are pushing those two together?" Tomoyo commented. She was trying really hard to contain her laughter.

Eriol smiled and said, "As so you've noticed. But it seems to me that those two still don't have a clue."

"Yes. Sakura could really be dense. She may be a very innocent and sweet girl but boy is she dense." Yukito commented.

"So you've noticed it too, Yukito-san?" Tomoyo said in amusement.

"I think that neither of the two would like to admit that in the near future." Rei said.

"Let's just wait and see how things will turn out, Rei-san." Eriol said.

They just nodded.

"So, Yukito-san, what made you decide to retain your other form? You are free now to be in your true form." Eriol said.

"Keroberos and I had decided that it is better this way. Sakura would have wanted us to be in these forms anyway. It would be easier for her to cope with all the things and the sudden changes that are happening." Yukito replied.

"You seemed surprised Yukito-san." Rei commented. Yukito turned to him in confusion. "I noticed that you hesitated accepting her hand when she offered it to you when the challenge was over. What was that all about?" He added.

Yukito then replied, "Since my other self had already came out, we now share each other's memories. I remember Clow Reed and even though we were really close with out creator, we never expected his successor to treat us the way Sakura-chan's treating us now. Yue is just surprised but once our memories fused together, the feeling faded and he finally understood."

"You do know that she would need your assistance now more than ever?" Eriol said.

"Yes. Touya had already prepared me for this. I know Li would have the major role in this and Touya knows that but Keroberos and I also have a lot of things to do before the next phase is to start." Yukito replied.

"Next phase? Pardon me but you guys lost me there. If the next stage had already began, then that means that you guys and Sakura only have little time left." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. That's right. That is also the reason why I sent Li to brief Sakura about what's to start tomorrow. She needs to prepare herself mentally aside from physically. She's already prepared spiritually so that is no longer the problem." Eriol replied.

"What can we do to help?" Tomoyo said. She knew that Rei also wanted to know that. She glanced and met Rei's gaze and then both looked at either Eriol or Yukito.

"This time, we all have our part. Tomoyo, things will get pretty rough from now on. So as her best friend, you should always be there for her. I know I don't need to say that because you already are but you must remember that there is a fine line where you could render some assistance to her and where you should stay back and just give your support. Do you understand?" Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded.

"Your Highness, what you could do is help us in her training. You had trained with her brother once, more than I so you know more about his moves than I do. I'm sure that would help her a lot, making her comfortable. I would be like her brother is actually fighting her." Yukito said.

"Are you sure she's up to it? I mean, ever since it started, I don't think Sakura has been able to recover fully." Tomoyo said with such concern.

"I think Sakura has the final say on that." Yukito replied.

"But. . ." Tomoyo started to reason out.

"I know you are concerned about her Tomoyo-chan but you know very well that once she sets her mind on something, there is no stopping her." Yukito replied.

"You're right." Tomoyo replied in defeat.

"Besides, I don't think will let this cross her path when she is not ready to take it on." Eriol said.

Tomoyo just nodded. But no matter what they said, they could not sooth her troubled heart. She knew that it was normal for her to feel that way because she was her best friend. She knew that Sakura had been through a lot since two months before. The least thing she wanted to happen was to see Sakura hurt more.

Outside. . .

Sakura found her way towards one of the big balconies that had an overview of the garden.

She really didn't feel tired.

There were a lot of questions in her mind. No matter how she tried to shut them out, they seem to overpower her will more. She was anxious of what was ahead. She knew that there was something big awaiting not only her but all of them.

Sakura gazed at the starlit sky.

It was a magnificent scene. The stars were up high, twinkling, sharing with the world their gentle glow. The moon was full and breathtaking.

Just looking up at the night, lovely beyond made her smile. It made tranquility prevail in her restless heart, soul and mind.

Sakura couldn't help take in the gentle, cool breeze. She closed her eyes and tried to savor the sweet scent of serenity. It seemed to make all her burdens seem bearable.

"It's good to see that you're doing fine now." Came Shaoran's gentle, reassuring voice.

Sakura just let out her breath slowly and gently opened her eyes. She then turned to face him and smiled.

Shaoran just stood next to her and gazed up to where Sakura was looking up.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He suddenly commented.

Sakura gazed up again. She then replied, "Yeah. . . it is. It seems to grow more beautiful as each day passes. . .or is it just me?"

Shaoran gave a short giggle and turned to her. He then answered, "Yeah. . . it's just you. I think everything becomes more beautiful in your eyes as you stare at it longer."

Sakura just smiled.

"Aren't you tired or anything?" He asked.

She just gestured no. "I don't know but. . ." Sakura started to say. She then turned back to sky and took another deep breath and smiled before continuing, "It's just. . .for the first time in two months, I finally had convinced myself that I can be someone. . .someone worth while."

Shaoran just gave her a small smile. "You will always be someone worthwhile, Sakura. Remember that. If you're not someone special, do you think fate would be giving you all these things? I remember my dad telling me once before he died that fate never gives us things that he knows we are not ready to take. It took me awhile to figure that out just like you."

"My brother used to tell me that too. Even though we never really gotten along, he still gave me some good advice even though it was hard at times to distinguish if he's really serious or not." Sakura replied. She laughed a little at the memory.

"I guess it's not necessary for me to ask if you really liked having a brother. Me, on the other hand, I admit that there were times before when I wished having a brother a least than having only sisters." Shaoran replied.

"You don't like having sisters?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's the same with you. Even though there are times when they get in my nerves, I still think they're really great sisters, caring and everything. Just your typical sibling." Shaoran replied.

Sakura just smiled.

"What?" Shaoran couldn't help but ask.

Sakura just laughed at him. "Nothing. It's just the first time you've talked admiringly about your sisters. Last time, you just told me some stuff not really what you thought about them."

"I just figured that you would be amused by the story that's all. You seem a lot more distracted since we got here." Shaoran said.

"It's that obvious huh?"

"No. Not really. It's just that I've learned to read you more than when the first time I met you."

"I'm that readable huh?" Sakura said and then gave a sign. "So I guess Tomoyo and the others have noticed that too."

"I don't know. But you will eventually." Shaoran said.

"Shaoran, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When did you first start training?"

"My father taught me at a very young age. It was necessary in our family that every male born should start the training young as well as for the girls with traces of magic." Shaoran explained.

"Was it hard? I mean. . .when I first started out, I wasn't really aware what I was getting myself into. It was really hard for me."

"If you love what you do, you don't need to think if it's hard or not because it would be natural for you to do your best and achieve your goal." Shaoran replied and smiled.

"You're right. I admit that I loved if after a time. For one, it made me spend more time with my brother and my dad whom I rarely see."

"You're worried about tomorrow. Am I right?" Shaoran said.

Sakura hesitated a little. "Yeah. It's hard for me not to."

"I guess my words before had its toll on you."

"It's not that. I'm actually grateful that you are a strict teacher because before you reach that point, you must first be a faithful follower, which is great. It's just. . ."

"Enough worrying Sakura. I think you know me well enough by now that I won't do something that would put you in immediate danger." Shaoran just then dropped his pride and said, "We both are hardheaded and if I could do it, so can you."

Sakura just smiled. "Well, there is no turning back now. I'm ready to face what's ahead."

"I won't go that gentle on you when training starts."

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to. My father and my brother didn't and that made all the difference."

"Do you remember where they left off?"

"Yeah. They started teaching me how to utilize all my other senses without using my eyes."

"Ok. Now I know where to start."

Sakura smiled and said, "I promise I won't give you any more trouble than I already have."

"What makes you think that you're trouble?"

"My brother used to say that trouble is my middle name." Sakura said, remembering her brother's exact words. It was one of those memories that would now make her smile.

"Well we shall see if that's true in the coming days. Won't we?"

"Yeah. . . Hey do you mind accompanying me for a walk?"

"Sure. But only for a while. You better get some rest because we will start early tomorrow."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"Don't tell me. . .Kinomoto used to tell you that?"

Sakura just laughed. "No even close." She said.

Shaoran just looked at her. Sakura just smiled at him. "Come on." She said as she took his hand and led him to the garden. He just allowed himself to be dragged.

Once there, Sakura pointed to the sky and said, "You see that?"

"Where?"

"That group of stars up at the sky. . ."

"Yeah. . . draco. . .why?"

"You'll see why it is my favorite constellation." Sakura said as she her pendant and held it up high.

"What are you doing?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura just smiled and said, "You shall see. . ."

The pendant suddenly started to glow.

A soft and gentle glow was cast of by the shimmering pendant.

Sakura then took out the crest that had caused the same reaction earlier.

"Sakura. . ." Shaoran started to say.

"Shhh. . .Now we shall see why it reacted earlier." Sakura replied.

As each second passed, the glow seemed to be getting stronger.

Sakura closed her eyes. Shaoran couldn't help but step back and shelter his eyes from the bright light starting to engulf everything around them.

Rei and the others were walking down the corridor at the very moment, heading for their rooms when they saw the light coming from the garden.

They quickly got to the nearest balcony to see what was going on.

"Eriol-kun, what is that?" Rei asked.

"That, Your Highness, is Sakura revealing half of her power." Eriol said, smiling.

Back at the garden, Sakura started to float and was in the center of it all.

Shaoran had no idea what was happening. He watched in amazement at the things that were unfolding in front of him.

From above Sakura's hand, her pendant was starting to change form. It started to spin gently but little by little, it grew faster and faster.

It suddenly stopped and Sakura was once again back on the ground. She smiled and opened her eyes.

The crest was no longer in existence. The pendant was no longer like a bird of some sort but bore the form of a star.

"Sakura. . ." Shaoran said as he approached her. She looked at him and smiled. "What did you just do?" He asked.

"Something that I had to do. . ." Sakura just said as she extended her hand and placed the new pendant on Shaoran's hand.

"But I don't understand. How does this have anything to do with draco?" Shaoran asked.

"How did you think I got here when this is the first time I've been here?"

Shaoran couldn't answer. "Draco had always guided me in every challenge that I've faced. When I changed the eye of the serpent back, each time I would look up at draco, it seemed to be brighter than before. Then I remembered what my grandfather told me when I was younger. . .that whenever I was lost and desolate, the only thing I needed to do was look up and draco would always be there to shine and give me light. Now, I've found the star inside of me, a star that I wish could one day be worthy to shine with draco." Sakura said. Shaoran just smiled at her. "Indeed, one day, your star will find its way to the sky where it rightfully belongs." He said.

"You did well Sakura." Came Eriol's voice which made the two look at his direction. Eriol was standing there, together with Yukito. He had told Tomoyo and Rei to proceed to their rooms when they insisted they come with him. He told them that he must talk with Sakura and the others alone.

"Eriol-san. . .what?" Sakura started.

"We saw the light and I figured that you might have something to do with it and I was right, wasn't I?" He replied.

Sakura didn't say anything, just simply gave a small smile.

"Another set of challenges are to come from now on. Li Shaoran will help you prepare yourself physically for it. The two guardians, Keroberos and Yue will be helping you understand fully the cards and your power." Eriol explained.

Sakura just nodded. "Eriol-san, thank you." She just said.

The next day. . .

It was still early in the morning. The sun hasn't even risen yet. It was still dark outside and the breeze was cold.

Sakura was already awake. She sat slowly, careful not to wake Kero up. She slowly got up from bed and stretched. She freshened up and slowly made her way outside.

It was still dark but she managed to make her way outside without making any noise. It was still so quiet and usually that silence would frighten her because of what her brother would usually tell her but at that moment, she seemed to have overcome her fear.

It had been a while since she last had training. She was still a little nervous but it was normal for her to feel that way because she felt like that every time they would start.

Sakura then decided to meditate for a while. She sat down and closed her eyes. She then started to feel everything around her. She felt the peace that was currently floating in the air. She heard someone approaching but she just couldn't distinguish the footsteps. She readied herself just in case it was an intruder.

As the footsteps grew near, Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat. Even though she was ready to jump and defend herself at any second, it was still hard for her not to feel anxiety.

The man then reached out to her but Sakura sprang into action. They found themselves in combat for a few seconds. But when Sakura opened her eyes, she saw that it was only Shaoran. She quickly stepped back.

"Good morning. Sorry about that." She quickly said.

"Good morning to you too. I didn't expect you to be up this early. Anyway, are you sure they haven't taught you about that at all?" He replied.

"Sorry. . .I still haven't mastered it though." Sakura replied.

"You will with a little more practice. So, couldn't sleep?" He said.

"Not exactly. I slept ok. I guess it's just a habit of mine to wake up early when there's training. My brother was strict about time so. . .you know. . .I didn't have that much choice since it was him who was teaching me." Sakura explained.

"I thought your dad was also teaching you?"

"He did. But my brother was the one who taught me most of the time. So, what will we be doing?"

"Controlling your magic for starters. Last night, when you went off to bed, I was told that that was only half of your true powers. We must now work to bring it all out and you must also learn how to control it. Are you ready?" Shaoran said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sakura replied.

"Ok." Shaoran then took out his globe-like key and transformed it into a sword. "Transform yours and we'll start by using the sword card."

Sakura did as she was asked. She took out the pendant and tried to change it into her staff. But it didn't work. Sakura was surprised and confused why she couldn't change it.

"What's wrong?" Shaoran asked.

"I have no idea. I can't change it." Sakura replied.

"Try again." Shaoran instructed.

Sakura tried and tried but she just couldn't change it. She was getting disheartened. Shaoran could sense this so he said, "There are no failures. You will only fail if you stop trying."

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I suppose you're right." She said.

"Now why don't you try it again? Maybe you'll get it this time." Shaoran said.

Sakura just took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a voice speak to her. She opened her eyes and said, "Did you say something, Shaoran?"

Shaoran was baffled. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything. It couldn't be someone else because it's just the two of us here."

Sakura just shook her head. "Never mind it. Maybe it's just all in my head." She said. But then she heard the voice again. Sakura attempted to open her eyes but this time she couldn't.

"Fear not my child. I only come to give you some assistance." The voice said.

"I've heard your voice before. Yes! You're the one who spoke to me before."

"Indeed I am. Now my child, the past had already lapsed so don't treat the present like what you used to in the past." The voice replied.

"But what does that mean?"

"Think Sakura. The answer is already inside of you. It's time to let it out."

Sakura then opened her eyes.

"You ok?" Shaoran asked. Sakura just looked at him. "Shaoran, if someone told you that the past already elapsed so don't treat the present like what you used to in the past, what do you think is written between the lines?"

"Why?"

"Just answer my question please. . .I just need to know your answer. . ."

"Well, I'd say that you should be open to something new and not dwell on the past alone. Now do you mind telling me what's really going on?" Shaoran said.

By this time the sun was starting to rise.

"I am the owner of the cards. I am your creator. I order you to release the power." Sakura just said and as soon as she released her words, her new pendant began to shine. Soon it transformed itself to her new staff.

"Ok. That answers everything." Shaoran just commented.

"You sure you didn't hear anything or perhaps it was really you by any chance?" Sakura said.

"I don't know what you're saying but I think we should take a break for a while. You're really starting not to make sense." Shaoran replied.

"No. It's probably nothing. I know that it may sound weird but. . .I think I hear Clow Reed talking to me. . ." Sakura said.

"Clow Reed? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've heard his voice before too."

"How could that be? He died a long time ago."

"I know. . .it's just. . .I just have this strong feeling that's all."

"That's possible. You are his successor." Shaoran replied.

"I suppose. . ." Sakura replied as she got the sword card from her pocket.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura then nodded. "Then call upon the power of the card." Shaoran said. "Not so fast." They heard Yue say. That was when they saw Yue and Keroberos (in his true form) approach them.

"As guardians of the book, we must be here for your training." Yue said. Keroberos just nodded.

"Very well then." Shaoran said. "Whenever you are ready Sakura." He added.

Sakura then tried to summon the power of the card but like what had happened with her staff earlier, she could not do it.

Suddenly there was a strong light that engulfed both Yue and Keroberos. It was so strong that they could not breathe.

Sakura could hardly believe her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"Sakura, the answer must be in the cards." Shaoran said.

"I know but I can't summon their powers. What shall I do?"

"Don't say you can't Sakura. You can. Believe in yourself and in your powers. If there is anybody who could do this, it's you." Shaoran quickly said.

Sakura just stood there for awhile, thinking of what she could do. . .what she could use to stop what was happening to her friends.

'If I changed how to summon my staff, then I also have to change how to call forth the cards. This must work. Their lives are on the line. I cannot afford to fail.' Sakura said.

"I am your creator. Hear me out. My name is Sakura and I order you to change. Shield Card!" She said as she summoned the power of the shield card.

It had worked to her relief. Soon, both her guardians were back on the ground with her, grasping for air.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she hugged both of them.

Yue seemed to be taken aback with the gesture.

Sakura finally broke away and said as she wiped her tears, "Are you guys alright?"

Both just nodded in reply.

"For a minute there I thought I lost you two." She said in relief.

"You will never lose us Sakura-chan. That is why we are here. . .to assist you in anyway you can." Keroberos said.

"That's right mast- I mean, Sakura-chan. Look at your card." Yue said.

He then handed her the new shield card.

Sakura had managed to change it from a Clow card to a Sakura card.

That was the first time she noticed it.

"Eriol was right. This is indeed only the beginning." Sakura commented.

She then turned back to her two guardians. She then said, "Are you sure you two are alright?"

"Yes Sakura. Now, you must go back to your training. Who knows what will happen next so you better prepare yourself." Keroberos said.

"For the first time you are making sense cotton ball." Shaoran commented.

"Hey watch it Gaki!" Kero replied.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

There were indeed some things that will never change no matter how you twist and turn the world.

She just shook her head as she stood up again.

For another hour, they trained and trained. Shaoran could see the determination in Sakura's eyes. He also found out that she was the type of person who would never complain.

After awhile, he was finding it difficult for him to fight Sakura while holding back, trying very hard not to hurt her.

When they did call it quits, they sat down for awhile.

"You are a fast learner, Sakura-chan." Yue commented.

Sakura just smiled at him.

"Good morning everyone." Came Tomoyo's voice as she approached them.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Sakura greeted.

"You guys are up early. Are you guys through?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. We shall resume some time today. I'll just inform you Sakura." Shaoran said.

Just as Sakura was about to ask him something, Tomoyo said, "Good. Come Sakura. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and I want to show you something." Tomoyo then started to drag Sakura away.

They just heard Sakura say, "See you later guys."

"She will be beating you soon, Li if you don't watch your back." Kero commented.

"Yes. I know. But there is more to come." Shaoran replied.

"He's right. There is indeed more to come. We have to make sure that she's ready to face it. We won't always be there by her side." Yue said.

"Yes we will." Kero defended.

"There are only things we could do. There will be challenges that only she could face. She would have to over come them alone and without out assistance." Yue said.

"She'll get through it. I just know she will." Shaoran replied.

"Yes. She will." Kero finally said.

Yue then changed back to Yukito. He then said, "We also have to be heading back to our training Li. We have to see that the others knights are in shape too. With the attack like the one a few days ago, we can't afford to let our guards down." He then led the way.

Shaoran just followed him in silence.

Kero was left there. He then changed form.

That was when Seiki spotted him. He called out, "Hey Kero! There you are. I've been looking for you. I'm heading to the kitchen. Do you want to come?"

"Of course I do! Do you really have to ask that?" Kero replied as he followed the young boy.

"It looks like the Card Mistress had been successful in changing her staff and one of the cards." Spinel commented.

"Yes. She's a remarkable young woman. She still has a long way to go until she reaches magic maturity." Eriol commented.

"What are you planning next, Eriol-san?" Spinel asked.

Eriol just smiled and replied, "I will make sure that time will prepare her for the challenges that are about to begin. She must be ready before the inevitable fate breaks into the world."

"I still don't understand why you have to conceal your identity though. Wouldn't it be easier for the both of you?" Spinel commented as he finally closed his book.

Eriol settled down in his chair and took off his glasses, revealing the most striking blue eyes.

"The time will come when she will find out but right now, she's not supposed to know who I really am, nor could she see you." He said.

"Whatever you say Eriol-san." Spinel just replied.

He then got another book from the shelf and started reading.

'Yes. The time will come when everything will be revealed Sakura. I know in the mean time you will do your best to change all of the cards that will come. It is essential for you to succeed.' Eriol thought.

He then got up and went for the door.

"I will be back later, Spinel." Eriol said.

Spinel didn't say anything as he was absorbed into what he was reading.

Eriol just smiled as he went out of the door.

He then met up with Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Good morning ladies." He greeted.

"Good morning Eriol-san." The two greeted back.

"Where are you two heading in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. Tomoyo said that she wanted to show me something. Do you want to tag along?" Sakura said.

"If it's ok with the two of you." He replied.

"Don't be silly Eriol-san. Of course it is ok. Come, come. The other girls are waiting." Tomoyo said as she led the way.

(To be continued. . . )

Well, I've finally finished chapter 14. Well, I won't say much. I do hope that you liked reading it. Please do send in your reviews. I would really like to know what you think about it so far. Thanks!

Michiko


	15. Mystery of Fate, Secret of Destiny

Chapter 15 Mystery of Fate, Secret of Destiny

"Sakura, what...?" Tomoyo started to say but Sakura cut her off. "Shhh..." Sakura just said. She then closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. A big smile had spread on her face. Tomoyo was taken aback a little. Sakura knew this so she said, "Let's just be silent for awhile. It has been so chaotic lately and I sort of miss our silent moments." She then turned to her best friend and smiled. Tomoyo just smiled back. The two remained silent as they glanced at the sky above them.

For some reason, the two felt their surroundings were more exquisite at that very moment. It was a full moon that night. They were at the garden, enjoying each other's company like the way they used to. "I've missed this. Who would have thought things would turn out like this?" Tomoyo suddenly commented.

For the first time since all of the things started, Tomoyo felt at ease. The fear that she felt just hours ago was forgotten. Before she knew it, it had already dissipated into nothingness. "Yeah." Sakura replied and gave a short giggle. "It's really hard to believe, I know. Our lives before seem a life time away." She then added. "I know what you mean, Sakura." "Tomoyo..." "Yes?" "You do know it's going to be harder from now on, don't you?" Sakura said as she turned to face Tomoyo. Her face was full of concern, hope and despair.

Tomoyo couldn't answer for a moment. She looked at her best friend's deep jade eyes. Tomoyo couldn't bring herself to answer. She already knew the secret meaning of Sakura's question. Tomoyo was having a hard time holding back the tears. She knew she had to be strong for Sakura. "Tomoyo?" Sakura urged on. By then, Tomoyo wasn't able to hold back. Tears flooded her eyes. She embraced Sakura and poured all the emotions.

Sakura was taken aback. She knew this would eventually happen but still, she wasn't prepared for it. She just embraced Tomoyo back. She wanted to ease her best friend's heart. It was really hard to see Tomoyo like that. What made it worse for Sakura, she knew Tomoyo was suffering because of her. Sakura wanted to comfort her but she too was lost for words.

She didn't know what she could possibly say that would probably calm Tomoyo. Sakura just thought it was wise to stay silent. She reasoned that it was better for them both if they would just go with the flow. It was better to let everything out than keeping it all bottled up inside.

Sakura could then remember the times when she was in the same position as Tomoyo was at that moment. She could remember Shaoran's warm embrace and tender words. She could also remember his patience. She then wished that she too could say the right words for Tomoyo to understand.

Shaoran, coming back from the briefing with Yukito, was walking slowly, heading back to his room. As he neared the garden, he could start to feel Sakura's aura. He noted that her aura seemed troubled. He knew her well enough to know that if Sakura were troubled, it would affect her performance a bit. He knew that she could easily be driven by her emotions. He then decided to go and talk to her about it.

As Shaoran approached the garden, he felt Sakura's aura going faint. He knew that it was Sakura's way of hiding her emotions or something must be wrong. Fearing the worst, Shaoran hurried to the garden. But when he glimpsed and saw that it was nothing more than Sakura trying to comfort Tomoyo, he quickly stepped back into the darkeness before Sakura could see him.

For a moment there, Sakura thought she felt Shaoran nearby. She strained herself trying to see if Shaoran was there. Sakura gave up her search and turned back to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo then got a hold of herself and tried to calm down. Sakura just smiled at her. "Sorry, Sakura. I just..." Tomoyo started to say. Sakura just shook her head and continued to smile. "There's no need, Tomoyo. I understand how you feel and I'm really grateful." Sakura just closed her eyes and added, "It just pains me to see you suffer so much because of me." "Sakura..." "Tomoyo, please believe." "Sakura, I do believe. It's just-""No doubts, Tomoyo, no doubts...I really need you to believe without any doubts. You have to be strong for me. It's really hard for me to cope considering the price fate had already asked me to pay. This is all happening so fast and I don't know to what extent I could reach. That's why I need your confidence. Tomoyo, you're my best friend and you know me better than anyone else. You know I can't go on when I know what I'm leaving isn't finished. I'm not saying this is the end but it would greatly help if I know you're all right no matter what happened."

"You have my word, Sakura, you have my confidence. You've grown a lot, best friend. You would have never admitted something like this to me. Just remember, I'm always here for you as you are for me." Tomoyo replied as she wiped the last of her tears away. She then smiled back at Sakura.

"You don't know how much it means to me, Tomoyo." Sakura answered with great relief. "I think I do." Tomoyo replied as she gave a short giggle. Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Yeah well...I guess you do but you know..." Sakura's smiled then faded. "Ever since the incident back home, I felt everything died with them, me in particular. You're my best friend so you're the only person who knows the real me. I lost that so it's essential that I have your confidence because in that way, I may find myself again. I may be me again."

Tomoyo then understood the deeper meaning of everything. She then knew what she must do. "Yukito may know me for a long time but still, he doesn't really know who I am. I better put myself back together again not just for my sake but for everybody else's as well. To tell you frankly, I'm kind of embarrassed towards Rei-san, Eriol-san and especially Shaoran. I feel their confidence in me yet I'm still having a hard time believing in myself. I don't want to disappoint them, everybody...especially myself." Sakura said.

It was the first time she was really honest like that. "Sakura, you won't disappoint anybody and I can assure you with that. You just don't realize it right now but they can see your best. I think that is what matters the most. All you need to do now is find the courage inside yourself to admit that you are indeed doing your best." Tomoyo replied.

"Tell me, Tomoyo...am I being selfish?" Sakura suddenly asked. "No. Why do you say that?" "Because ever since this started, I haven't thought of anybody else much." "Sakura, humility is not looking down on yourself but thinking less of yourself. There's a thin line between selfishness and self- awareness. You're more on self-awareness. To tell you the truth, Sakura, considering everything you've been through...you're selfless. Besides, I think you better pull yourself together first before you help others. I mean, how could you help others to the fullest if you yourself are at the brink of destruction?" Tomoyo reassure her.

Sakura just smiled. Both of them just stayed silent for a while. Tomoyo then started to reminisce about the past and all the fun they used to have. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle. "What?" Sakura said, quite confused. Tomoyo continued to giggle as she replied, "I remember back then on a night like this...I remember Touya-san was telling all the ghost stories that he knew just to freak you out and dared you to come with them to explore the caves by the shore."

Sakura started to giggle too. She knew the memory Tomoyo was talking about. "Yeah I know that. If I remember correctly, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu arrived and got all interested so all of you came along with us. All of us went but got separated. You guys were the lucky ones to haven't got even a single drop of water upon yourselves while we ended up the complete opposite."

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. You were unfortunate enough to get stuck with Touya-san and Yukito-san. Well, at least Yukito-san was there. God, were you all so soaked when you guys came back." "Tell me about it. I was really scared out of my mind because Onii-chan kept saying that there was a ghost or something supernatural nearby...then...then...the tide came in soaking the three of us." Tomoyo laughed harder.

"Hey that wasn't funny!" "Yes it is. You guys were so drenched that your mother gave you guys that look." Tomoyo said. She then demonstrated the look. Sakura couldn't help herself but laugh. "Touya got in so much trouble. He was grounded for about a month." Sakura said. "And you got a terrible cold." Tomoyo added. "Don't remind me. I was so sick that I couldn't get out of bed. I never felt so sick in my entire life. If it weren't so cold that night maybe I wouldn't have gotten so sick." "Yeah. The cold did you in. But you should have seen Touya-san's face when he found out how sick you were. He didn't need to admit it but it was written all over his face. He would have wished to trade places with you." Tomoyo replied. Sakura just nodded.

"I know. It's still hard to believe that Onii-chan's like that. That's one of the things that makes me miss him so much." Sakura commented. Tomoyo just nodded. "He loved you so much, Sakura. He just didn't want to show it openly but he really cared for you." She then said. Sakura then started to giggle. "What?" Tomoyo then asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Do you remember the time when we were told that we are cousins? It was really shocking, wasn't it? I can't forget Onii- chan's face." Sakura laughed a little harder. She could picture Touya's face at that moment. It was something priceless.

Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah. I remember. I remember it clearly. It was like saying, 'Oh no! It's the end of the world! With this two in the family, who knows what will happen?'" The two started to laugh hard. "Yeah. I got the same impression. But we couldn't start laughing there. They might say that we've lost it or something." Sakura commented.

"People still find it hard to believe though. They couldn't imagine that we're cousins and you and Yukito-san are not even related." Tomoyo just nodded. "But you know I like it that way. I mean, where in the world would you find two people brought up as two different people, not knowing each other much, becoming best friends who wished that they were related by blood and later finding out that they were really cousins?" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey your right! We're one in a million, Sakura. It makes everything extra special." Tomoyo commented. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" "Sure. As long as I can answer it though?" Sakura said, smiling. "Oh I'm sure you can answer it." Tomoyo said, grinning a little. "Do you promise to answer truthfully?" Tomoyo added. Sakura just gave a nod.

"Well, then...how deep is your relationship with Li Shaoran?" Tomoyo said. Sakura was shocked. She turned and faced Tomoyo. She looked at her quite suspiciously. At first she didn't want to answer. Shaoran in the shadows of the garden was also taken aback. He didn't know whether he should be there, listening to them. But then if he moved, he might give away the fact that he was there. He didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. She was still having a hard time processing the question. She still didn't know if she heard right. "Well, you two seem very close. I'm your best friend, Sakura and you also said that I know you more than anyone else. I know that you're quite different. It may be related to what had happened to you but did something happen on your way here, with Li? I mean, even he seems to be a lot different from whom he was before." Tomoyo exclaimed. "Different? You know very well, Tomoyo, that everybody changes. What's so suspicious about that?"

"Yeah everybody changes but why the sudden change in the both of you? Come on Sakura. I won't tell anybody." Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura then answered back, "What is there to tell? He's my friend. Not as close as you and Yukito-san but a friend none the less." Tomoyo eyed Sakura suspiciously. "What? I'm telling you the truth and still you won't believe me?" "There seems to be more than what you're leading on, Sakura." "Like what?" "I don't know. Come on, please...I won't tell anyone I swear." "There's nothing more to tell at the moment. If there was, I promise you that you'll be the first one to know. Tomoyo seemed a little disappointed. Sakura could sense this so she said, "Tomoyo, how could I tell you something I don't even know? I promise you, if anything happens to me...you'll be the first to know." Tomoyo then gave up. She knew that once Sakura spoke like that, she wouldn't be able to make her talk anymore.

Silence fell on both of them again. After a few minutes, Tomoyo finally said, "We better be heading for bed, especially you. It's already late and I believe another hard day of training is waiting for you." Sakura just smiled. "You go ahead, Tomoyo. I think I want to stay out here for a little longer." She replied.

Tomoyo was a little reluctant in leaving her. Sakura could feel Tomoyo's agitation. So she just smiled and said, "Don't worry too much, Tomoyo. You'll grow old easily." Tomoyo just smiled and gave Sakura a nod. They said their goodnights and Tomoyo headed to her room.

Sakura just kept her smile and looked at the stars above. "Still can't sleep?" Someone said. Sakura quickly stood and turned around. She saw Shaoran standing there in front of her. His calm face soothed her. "Shaoran...you scared me." Sakura said. Shaoran grinned. "I didn't feel you coming. Well maybe a little awhile back." She said.

Shaoran walked towards her. "I hid it just the way you did awhile ago." He replied. Sakura just smiled as they stared at each other for a moment. "So...how long were you standing there?" Sakura asked. "Awhile now. When I felt you troubled and it was slowly fading, I feared you were in danger so I came. But since I was wrong, I decided to just stay back." Shaoran replied. Sakura gave a nod.

"I'm sorry." Shaoran then said. Sakura became confused with his sudden statement. "I had intruded on your privacy and it is only right that I seek forgiveness." He then bowed his head. Sakura gently lifted his head with her hand. When their eyes met, she smiled at him. "I won't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. You did not intrude on my privacy. To tell you frankly, I'm touched. When you thought I was in danger you came. I think it's very sweet of you. Besides, I think it was better for you to hear whatever you did." Sakura then said.

Shaoran could feel his heart beat faster. He was thankful it was already dark because for sure, Sakura could have seen his face go red. "Thank you, Sakura." Sakura just smiled in return. "What do you mean it was better for me to have heard whatever you two were talking about?" He then asked. Sakura smiled again and replied, "Because I don't have to repeat it again. And for you to understand a little why I'm like this." Shaoran didn't say anything.

"Shaoran, do you mind coming with me for a walk? I mean, if that's alright with you...if you're not tired or anything, that is." Shaoran smiled back. He then replied, "Of course, Sakura." Sakura smiled again. "...anything for you..." Shaoran whispered to himself. "I'm sorry...did you say something?" Sakura said. Shaoran could feel his face grow warm. "No...no...I didn't say anything..." They then started to walk around.

"So, how much did you hear?" Sakura asked. "Well...I'm not sure either...almost all of it I guess..." Shaoran answered. Sakura smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Sakura nodded. "Kinomoto really got himself grounded, right?" Shaoran said. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. He did. It's hard to picture, huh?" Shaoran grinned. "You have no idea. How about you? Have you ever been grounded?" He then asked. "Yeah. I have my share."

"You don't seem surprised." She added. "How could I be?" He replied. "Fine. Don't tell me you never had your share?" "Oh I'm not like you. I was never grounded." "Yeah right." "Hard to believe?" "Isn't that obvious?" "I'm serious. I was never grounded. Maybe punished but never the grounding type." "Isn't grounding a sort of punishment?" "Yeah but-""But you just don't like to admit it." "No it was something worse." "Like what? Standing on a poll single legged for a couple of hours holding a bowl with water on either hand and another one on your head? That sort of thing?" "Exactly. Don't tell me you went through the same thing?" "Me? You've got to be serious? 'I'm not like you.'" Shaoran grinned.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Shaoran commented. "Impossible? I could have told you that. It's a wonder what took you so long to figure that one out." Sakura replied. Shaoran simply shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't help but smile a little. "Are you always like this?" He couldn't help but ask. "Oh you have no idea." Sakura replied. Shaoran just smiled at her. "I don't know how in the world Kinomoto could have a sister like you. Your personalities are complete opposites." He commented. "You've got that wrong, Shaoran. We're pretty much alike. Nobody but us sees that." She replied.

"You're really close to him, don't you?" "Yeah. I look up to him more than he'll ever know. I admit...he could really be a pain especially when he feels like it. But I think that comes with the job label. He's my brother and he's suppose to be like that I guess." "I'm sure he was still able to show you how much he cared for you." "You are so right, Shaoran. Onii-chan never liked to show it openly but I'm really grateful he's my brother for a lot of things. For one, I owe him a lot. If it weren't for him, my life would have been very different now. I would have been so miserable. And two, he taught me a lot of things that would be really helpful in my life. Lastly, even if he doesn't look it, he's very approachable. He always listened to me and guided me as a big brother would." Sakura explained.

"You are aware that he knew things no one else did. He used that a couple of times to save me." Sakura then added. "Like what, Sakura?" Sakura then smiled and asked, "Shaoran, have you ever wondered why my family trained me both in martial arts and in magic?" "Maybe at one time I did but since my family also did the same and since Hiiragizawa explained it, I never really thought about it. Why?" "Because it all boils down to that. Aside from my family, Tomoyo and Yukito-san are the only persons who know about it. Please promise me that you'll never tell another soul? Not yet maybe...not until the time is right..." "I promise."

"When I was about two years old, my father's best friend saw me and pressured my parents to betroth me to his son. After some more pressuring and thinking on my parents' part, they finally agreed. And so everything was arranged. I was still so young then. I didn't understand that sort of thing yet. I mean, why would I right? Anyway, even at that young age, I knew that something was wrong and would often ask my parents why. They just told me that it was for the best and that at least when the time comes, I would be safe with him. But that uncertainty never did disappear. It was always there and actually grew as time passed. I never wanted to be with him really, especially when they came to visit. Every time, I would wish that Tomoyo was there so that I'd have some excuse not to be alone with him or basically not be with him at all. I eventually told Tomoyo and Yukito- san about it. They were sympathetic about it because my feeling was not enough to get me out of the engagement. His father would not allow it. As it grew worse, Yukito-san advised me to tell Onii-chan about it, which I eventually did."

"When I reached the age of fifteen and he was already eighteen, they came for a visit. Tomoyo was away so I had no choice but to go with him. The uncertainty that I had been feeling was at its worst. I would have said that I was sick but then again, I thought that it was better to go with him for a walk than be alone in my room, while he was watching me. So I went along with him. He then started talking about the wedding and how it was growing near. He kept saying that it would be a matter of time before he takes me in as his wife and that I'd be all his. Just thinking about the memory makes me shiver." Sakura said. Shaoran didn't exactly know what to say. He himself was feeling strong emotions at what Sakura was relating. But he could sense all of Sakura's anxieties and fears. He decided to say, "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I mean, it's no use forcing yourself because I can see that it pains you. There will be other times." "No. This is something that I need to get out of my chest. Besides, it's better that it's out on the open than keeping it, letting it haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Anyway, I got so full of him that I just told him to be silent. I poured all my anger towards it. I told him that I didn't want to marry him and that I was calling it all off at that very moment. That was when I saw how possessive he really was. He roughly grabbed my arm and said how dare I talk to him like that. He said that I can't change that. I was his and that was that. I fought him by saying he had no right to tell me that and that he didn't and will never own me. His aggressiveness then kicked in. He pushed me to a tree and said that if he can't have me then no one will." Sakura was starting to shake a little with that. Shaoran noticed it but before he could say anything else, Sakura continued her tale.

"He...he...tried to...um...take my dignity away. I couldn't fight because he overpowered me greatly. I felt my world crashing down and that was the end. But just like heaven sent, my brother came and beat him up. He then carried me and took me away from there. I was still shaken up that I couldn't run. He had to carry me. When we were at a safe distance, he put me down on a rock, took off his coat and laid it over my shoulder. I couldn't look at him straight in the eye. I was so ashamed, hurt, afraid and angry all the same time. He then knelt in front of me and asked if I was all right. I finally brought myself to look at him. That was when I lost it. Tears started to fall down my eyes and I couldn't stop shaking. Onii-chan embraced me and said nothing. He just knelt there the entire time not saying anything, just comforting me. When I calmed down a bit, I broke from him and he said that I didn't have to worry anymore. I was free and that he'll never hurt me again and he was going to make sure of that. He then told me that he was going to teach me things that would help me protect myself. But then we would have to have father's permission and that meant telling them what had happened to get it and to formally break off the engagement."

"I pleaded with him not to tell anyone especially our parents because I feared what was to happen. But it was the first time I saw Touya smile at me. He told me that everything was going to be alright and that I just have to believe in him. He would help make things better. I believed him. So I pleaded my parents to break off the engagement and he pleaded to allow him to teach me how to defend myself. But as we thought, our parents needed a reason. I looked at him and he knew that I couldn't do it so he was the one who related everything to them. Before we knew it, the engagement was off. We then found out that he was no father's best friend. He had long since died. An imposter and his son were just using his name. But anyway, we moved to our ancestral house...our grandparents' house...and there I started my training."

"What did Tomoyo and Yukito say? I mean, you had to tell them right?" Shaoran asked. "I didn't. My brother did. He told them when they got curious because I wouldn't speak of it. Only now so I don't know what their initial reactions were." Sakura replied.

"Wow...who would have thought that a lot of things have already happened in your life? No one would have guessed just by looking at you. So what did the people say when they found out that you broke the engagement?" "I don't know and I didn't care. All that matter to me is that I've got my freedom back. They can talk all they want but the truth remains. Nobody could ever twist that. Even if they try, no one will get hurt aside from them because they're the ones making stories." Sakura answered.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Shaoran couldn't help but say. "Why do you say that?" "Because after all the things that have happened to you, you still retain that innocence and joy. If it were other people in your shoes, they would be out of their minds by now." Sakura just smiled.

"But you never heard from that guy again or that imposter?" Shaoran said. Sakura shook her head. "Forgive me for saying, I wouldn't care less." She said. "Your feelings are understandable." Shaoran reassured her.

Soon, they've reached the palace bounds. "Shaoran, what's beyond these parts?" "Would you like to see? There's a gate over there, which no one really knows about. I could show you, if you like..." Sakura obliged.

"How did you get to know this?" "Your brother showed me once." Sakura stopped in shock. "Touya? That doesn't sound like him. He wouldn't really do something like this." "I know. I was surprised myself. But before he last left here, he asked me to come with him. He showed me this path." Shaoran replied.

He then opened the secret gateway. He then made way for Sakura. She was a little hesitant. He reassured her so she went through the bushes and trees. He followed her. Once they were at the other side, Sakura stopped and was amazed with what she saw.

It was a spectacle of mere beauty. It was like a virgin pasture. It displayed the glamour nature stood for. The moonlight gave the impression that it was something out of an oil painting.

"Touya also said that you would love to see it." Shaoran then said. Sakura turned to him. He smiled and added, "He knew what was to happen especially to you. He knew how things will turn out so he made sure he left something that would help clear your mind." Sakura smiled back. She still couldn't believe to what extent her brother had reached just for her.

"Are you sure it's alright to go forth from here?" She then asked. "I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't." Shaoran said. He then smiled at her, offering his hand. Sakura took it. "Careful. We're about to descend a slope. Watch your step. And don't worry...I won't let you fall." "I know. You never did." Sakura replied.

Slowly, they descended the slightly steep slope. But as they made their way, there was a mild earthquake. Sakura lost her footing and slipped. But there came Shaoran's strong arm. As she was about to fall, Shaoran had put his arm around Sakura's waist to give her support and to prevent her from falling.

Sakura found herself in Shaoran's arms. They waited the earthquake out. Sakura, still in Shaoran's strong, gentle arms, never felt safer. The warmth of his embrace confirmed her real feelings for him. But deep in her heart she knew it could never happen. He was already engaged to be married and Sakura didn't want to go in between that.

The few seconds of the earthquake both felt too short and an eternity of bliss. They didn't know that the both of them wished that the moment would never end. When the earth was still once more, it took them another moment for them to slowly break away from each other. They looked at each other. Both didn't utter a word. They just looked at each other's eyes. Their faces were never as close as they were at that moment.

As they were under a spell called love, they closed their eyes and closed the gap between their lips, sharing their first sweet, tender kiss. They both felt right about it. But then Sakura felt a surge of pain coming from her heart. She couldn't let it go any further in fear of hurting him. She didn't want him to lose an engagement because of her.

As their lips parted and they looked at each other's eyes, at first neither one knew what to say. Sakura then said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She then stepped back away from him, away from his arms. Before Shaoran could say anything, Sakura added, "This is not right. I'm really sorry." "Why, Sakura?" "Because you're engaged and –"

When Shaoran understood, he silenced her with another kiss. "Now tell me, if there wasn't an engagement, would you still say it's wrong?" Shaoran asked. Sakura couldn't answer. She wasn't sure of what to say. Shaoran then took Sakura's hand and placed it to his heart. He then looked at her, "We've known each other for more than a year now. During that time...you've grown close to me...there were also a lot of times when I thought that I have lost you...I've learned how to love you...but I won't force you to love me back...just tell me you don't love me and I'll never bother you with it ever again. But I'll always be here for you no matter what happens. The engagement is nothing. It does not exist. It's just a childhood thing that doesn't really mean anything. Just tell me, Sakura, please." He said.

Sakura just wrapped her arms around Shaoran's neck and rested her head on his chest, which had provided her comfort and love countless times. She then said, "I can't...I can't say that..." She then looked at him straight in the eyes. "It's very tempting to say 'What took you so long?' but..." Sakura added and smiled.

Shaoran couldn't help but smile too. "But?" He said. "But I know how it is. It took me awhile too to sort my feelings for you." "Does that mean what I think it means?" Sakura giggled and nodded. "I love you too, Shaoran." They just smiled at each other for a moment before sharing another kiss. This time, their kiss was much more stronger.

But suddenly, a sudden surge of unknown energy came over Sakura. She broke from the kiss and staggered back a little. She almost lost her balance. Shaoran took a hold on her arm preventing her from falling. "What's wrong Sakura? Are you alright?" Shaoran said with great concern.

Sakura was still shaken a little so she was not able to respond. Shaoran looked at her with great concern. "What happened, Sakura? Are you alright?" "I...don't know, Shaoran. There was this sudden surge of...I don't even know what...but I'm alright. I was just taken aback a little." Sakura replied, not sure if she could believe that too. "I think we should be heading back." Shaoran suggested. "Yeah. I guess you're right. There's still so much to do tomorrow. We better get some rest." Sakura said.

The next day...

Sakura woke up before the sun began to rise. She had had a dream, which she couldn't understand. She then found herself unable to fall back to sleep. She glanced and saw Kero sleeping peacefully nearby. She couldn't help but smile. She then decided to just wait in the garden for the others. So she quickly freshened up and headed outside.

Sakura warmed up a bit and before she knew it, the sun had already risen. "You're up early." Someone suddenly said. She quickly stood and turned. She saw Rei walking towards her. Sakura smiled and greeted him. He greeted her too. "So, having a hard time sleeping?" Rei said as they sat back down on the grass. "No, not really. How about you? You're up early too." "Ah...I couldn't sleep. Been thinking about a lot of things lately." "I share your trouble. Has there been any development in the war against the Mulian army?" "No, not yet. No new information had been gathered yet...no informant had arrived." "Oh. Well...we can't do anything about it. I just hope they're not up to their old tricks."

After being silent for a while, Rei spoke, "Sakura, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Sakura, where do you get your strength? I mean, you've gone through a lot of things in your life and well...I was just wondering how you can still...you know, be joyful and all that." Sakura smiled.

She then replied, "I find it surprising sometimes too. I don't know actually but...to tell you the truth...I get my strength from all of you. I can't just give up because there is more at stake here. But...I remember being told that strength isn't determined about how big your muscles are or how rich you are...it is determined how you face your problems in spite of what all the consequences are. I remember being taught never to run away because when you run away, your past will just keep coming up to you and nothing is solved. But if you face it head on, the bitterness of the past will just become an old memory and that's all. I'm afraid just like you but my father once told me that courage is not how many medals you get or having no fear at all but it is fear put into actions."

Rei smiled. "No wonder you could face anything. You have been brought up around great wisdom. I wish I could be like that." He said. Sakura couldn't help but smiled. "You know what, Rei-san?" Rei looked at her and she said, "I don't know if this will help but what makes me smile when things go wrong is that...as long as the moon is up there in the sky and the sun still rises every morning, there's nothing to worry about. It simply means that everything has an end. People sometimes take it for granted but it is enough to make anyone smile."

"Never look down. Keep moving forward." Rei said. He then looked at Sakura and smiled before continuing, "That was what my Father used to tell me when he was still alive. I never really thought about it or really understood its meaning. Now I know. My Father would have been proud of me if I had understood sooner." "Your Father is very proud of you not for anything else but because you are his son and you have grown to be the man that he had dreamed you to turn out. I'm sure he's watching you right now." Sakura commented.

Rei just smiled. "You know, my father and your father had been very close. I remember as a child, your father was always here, ready to give a hand and would always stand up for what he believed in. He was very quiet but was an exceptional knight. Your brother was the same. As you know we trained together and I've seen how hard he strived and exerted all his effort to uphold your father's legacy." Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Onii-chan's very serious, especially when it comes to his duties. People might think he's all mature and stuff but underneath that all, he's just like everybody else, annoying but very kind." "Of course you would say that. You're his sister. Naturally he would annoy you." "Yeah I know. But unlike anybody else aside from Yukito, I've seen Onii-chan even under his armor. I've seen his transformation from a mere child to an apprentice in training to a squire and finally a knight." Sakura replied.

"I miss him a lot, you know but if he was still alive and you tell him that, I'll just deny it." Sakura then added. Rei couldn't help but laugh. Sakura just smiled. "That's reasonable. After praising him and speaking highly of him, you still remain your stance of annoyance to him." He commented. Sakura giggled. "I wouldn't call that praising and you said so yourself, he is my brother and you know how it's like." She replied.

"You never did like show how much you look up to Touya. But, I know I never told you this but...it's so obvious and you two are a little too stubborn to see it." Yukito suddenly commented. Sakura looked up and saw Yukito standing there. "Good morning, Your Highness, Sakura." He added before sitting down himself. "Sakura, you do know how much Touya cared for you, don't you?" Yukito then said. Sakura just nodded.

"I've known it ever since especially since...you know what happened." Sakura replied. Yukito just nodded. "What happened?" Chiharu said as she and Naoko came to join them accompanied by Eriol. Rei wanted to ask that too but Chiharu beat him to it. They said good morning to one another before settling down. "So what happened?" Chiharu asked again. Sakura hesitated. She dared to give a quick glance over at Yukito.

Yukito knew why she was really hesitant. "It's just something that happened between them a long time ago." He said. "Yeah! That's right. Let's just say that it's something that brought us together. You know how much he scared me before and let's just say that it's something that finally convinced him to change...a little..." Sakura then said. To her relief they didn't ask for anything more.

After a while, when Rika finally came, Naoko said, "Well, we have to get going. Grandmother needs help and so we would be going to help her. We wish you all the best of luck." Sakura then stood and gave them each a big hug. "Take care, you guys." She said and smiled. "You take care too Sakura, especially when you're with these guys." Naoko commented. "Hey what does that suppose to mean?" Yamazaki said as he came forward with Shaoran. They just giggled. "Nothing...nothing..." They just answered. "Well, if you are through, everything is all set." Yamazaki then said. "Then I guess you should get a move on if you want to arrive at Grandmother's house before dark." Rei said as they all bid fare well.

Kero then came and joined them. "I guess everybody is here now, we should get started." Eriol said once they were all settled down. "Tomoyo isn't coming?" Rei said. Sakura smiled and replied, "No. I talked to her before I headed out. She said she wants to stay back a little. She's with Seiki now." Rei just nodded. Eriol then took out the Dragon and the Serpent gems from his coat. He then handed it over to Sakura. At first Sakura was a little hesitant in accepting them. She looked at Eriol. He just smiled to assure her that it was all right. Reluctantly, she took them into her hands.

As she got them, she could feel the surge of power from it. She couldn't help but gasp. "How come it feels a little different? Now I'm really having a bad feeling about this." Sakura couldn't help but say. The only two Clow cards left, the light and the dark cards, which were the only two left unchanged, that were on her pocket started to react with the power of the gems. At that moment, Sakura was then really worried. It had never happened before. "Eriol-san, is this suppose to happen?" Sakura then said.

Yukito and Kero then were engulfed by the same light from before and transformed into their true forms. When it all seemed calm again, Eriol whispered, "It begins..." It seemed that Shaoran was the only one to hear what he had said. But before he could do anything, he and Rei were forced to step back as they felt they couldn't breathe. Soon after, Rei had lost consciousness while Shaoran was still fighting it.

Sakura quickly knelt beside them and fearfully asked what was happening. She quickly turned to Eriol. He seemed indifferent. Sakura didn't know what to say. Eriol then said, "Their lives are now in your hands, Sakura. You must now change the remaining two cards in order to save them. If you fail, you know what will happen." Sakura didn't know what to say or react. But she was wasting time and she knew it.

Without another word, she quickly took out the two cards and tried to change them. But she was having trouble doing just so. She found it very difficult and fell to her knees. Kero and Yue then knelt by her side and said, "We will be with you always. We will lend you our powers so that it may help you with your ordeal." Sakura then tried to protest, "If I fail, you won't be able to come back. I can't let you two take that chance. You are important to me and I'm not just going to let you do something like that just because of my weakness." "We know Sakura. We trust you that's why we are doing this. Instead of being your servants, you treated is as friends." Yue said. Before Sakura could protest any more, Kero and Yue just gave her a nod. Sakura then smiled and agreed.

Soon, Sakura could see the improvement with both Kero and Yue's help. But it still wasn't enough. Shaoran then whispered, "Sakura, you could do this. I know you can. I believe you can." But as he said that, he finally lost consciousness. Sakura quickly looked at him. She wanted to quit to see it they still had a pulse but she knew that she couldn't do just that. She just closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened and was happening in her life.

"I can't let them down...I just can't...they've sacrificed a lot for me and I'm not about to let all those hard work be wasted away into nothing." Sakura told herself. "I can't let them down...I can't!" Sakura shouted with the emotions she had in her heart. She finally did it. She was able to change them.

Sakura couldn't believe everything that had just happened. She couldn't help but fall to her knees. Before long, Kero and Yue materialized in front of her and Shaoran and Rei came to. As they congratulated her, she still seemed to be lost in it. "Eriol, who are you?" She finally said. Everyone took a step back, quite confused. Eriol just smiled. "I know how it sounds but back there...that wasn't you...I felt...different...you're aura was different...please...let us know who you really are..." She finally said.

"I am Eriol and nothing more." He answered and smiled. But with the look he saw in Sakura's eyes, he knew that she wasn't buying it. He then whispered to her, "You already know who I really am. It's just a matter of time before they will find out too." "I know, Clow Reed, I know." Sakura whispered back. Eriol just took a step back and smiled. "You're mission to transform the cards are now complete. But I'm afraid that this is only the beginning of everything else." Eriol then said.

"What shall we do now, Eriol-san?" Rei asked. "Now, we have to find all the other gems before they do. You all know what will happen if they beat us to it. Sakura, you are the one with the Eye of the Serpent so it will be extra hard for you. You will be the most vulnerable that was why you needed to be trained both in magic and in physical combat." He answered. Sakura just nodded.

"The final battle has begun." Shaoran commented. "Indeed it has, Li. I suggest that we all get some rest now because we only have a little time left before we start the journey." Eriol said. Everyone agreed and went their ways. "Sakura, can I talk to you?" Eriol said as the others went their ways. Sakura just nodded and stayed with him.

When everyone was gone and they were all alone, Eriol finally said, "How did you know who I am?" Sakura just smiled and replied, "From the beginning, you told me that I know you and that you will always be there to help me through it. I may haven't realized this sooner but I know this is for the best." "You are clever, Sakura. That's why you were chosen to be the next Master of the Cards. From now on, you write your own destiny. There is nothing more I can teach you." Eriol then said. "I know, Eriol- san. This is you now and well...I have to find the real me in the process. It is only I who could do this." Sakura replied.

"Now Sakura, that's what I want to talk about with you. Why do you keep on persisting that you don't know the real you?" Sakura couldn't answer. "Is it because of what happened back at your own village a year ago? Because if it is then-""Eriol-san, I say this things because this is what the truth is for me. Maybe because of what had happened, you're right but...it doesn't really boil down to just that...there are other things that have made me feel this way." "Sakura, you know yourself already. You just have to accept that instead of running away from it. I know this for a fact because I've watched you get challenged and face each challenge. In every situation, I've seen that you know what you are doing and you have faith in it. A person lost from himself cannot do that. You could. That is your last challenge, Sakura...to bring that person out." Eriol said.

"My last challenge..." Sakura repeated to herself. "Eriol-san, can I ask you something?" Eriol just nodded. "It's quite personal so you can opt not to answer...why did you choose to come back? I mean, you were able to prepare everything before you left this earth and yet you chose to come back...why? You already fulfilled a vast number of things but still...you're here in another persona." Eriol just smiled and said, "I guess this is the one that has been bothering you, am I right? Whether you made the right decision of coming back or not?" "How did you- no wait! I don't think I'd want to know how you know that." Sakura replied.

Eriol just giggled as Sakura smiled. "I came back because of you. I may have been able to fulfill my duty and didn't really have unfinished business but I chose to come back because of you. I wanted to see that when you finally take on the role as the next Master of the cards you would also be ready for your real duty. I'd wanted to prepare you for that and well, to see it through too. I'm not Clow Reed anymore but Eriol. I only retained half of my past life because the other half made sure that you came to this world." "What do you mean?" "Why do you think you were chosen? Why do you think that from all the possible people in your family you were chosen? It has been foretold, not by me but by your ancestor, that a child who had gone through great sufferings and still remained innocence would finally free the world from the bond of darkness. I don't need to be an intellect to determine whether or not you have gone through great sufferings."

"But Shaoran told me of another prophecy...one where two people would be the one to save this world." Sakura said. "It's a popular belief but I'm afraid that the only reason it was been circulated is to make sure that the chosen one would be protected by one who would gladly lay down his life for the future of mankind just like the chosen one." Eriol explained. Sakura didn't know what to say at that point.

"Sakura, just remember that things aren't what they seem but what they are. You have something in you that the darkness doesn't. It is something no one can ever take away." Eriol then added. "No one can take away? What is that?" "I can't answer that for you. You have to answer that for yourself. I'll give you a hint: as long as it is visible, it doesn't matter. Those things one cannot see are the real treasures." He answered.

"It's seems still a little bit confusing but I think that's a good thing for now." Sakura replied. Eriol just smiled. "You'll get it. Just think of it as a giant puzzle and only you have the pieces." He said. "Gee that sounds really...interesting...now I know I really confused." Sakura replied sarcastically. Eriol couldn't help but laugh. "I wish you could just tell me. That way we could get a move on." She commented. "Ah but patience is a virtue." "I know, Eriol-san. I'm just a little nervous that's all." "Isn't that obvious?"

"Why don't we head back so that you can think about it when you're not thinking about it." Eriol suggested. "You know, Eriol-san, it's strange...I understood that." "At least we're making progress, aren't we?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

The next day...

"I guess we're all set." Yukito announced. All throughout the night, preparations were made for the long journey Sakura and the others were going to take. The horses were ready and they were all ready to saddle up.

Sakura stood by Tomoyo and hugged her. "You take care of yourself." She whispered. "I should be the one telling you that, Sakura." Tomoyo replied, trying hard to suppress the tears. Sakura just smiled. "We'll be the one to take of the things here. Good luck on your search." Tomoyo then added. "Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura replied.

"Your Highness, the knights are ready anytime the enemy attacks. We will find the stones as fast as we could and get back here immediately." Yukito said. Rei just nodded. "Good luck on your search. We wish you the best." Rei then said. Both Yukito and Shaoran nodded.

Just as Sakura was about to head towards her horse, she stopped in front of Eriol and said, "I still don't get what you told me yesterday but don't worry when we get back I promise I'll have my answer ready. Thank you so much, Eriol-san." Eriol smiled and replied, "You know I'll always be watching over you so you don't have to worry." Sakura just smiled.

Shaoran then helped her saddle up before getting on his horse too. "Be careful all of you. We will hold of the enemy from here while you find the gems." Rei said. "Don't fret. We will be back soon. I have a feeling the Eye of the Serpent is in the talking mood." Sakura replied and smiled. They then galloped off.

"There they go." Rei commented. "Just like what Sakura said, don't worry Rei-san. With a group composed of Sakura, Yukito-san, Li-san and Kero- chan, I think they'll be all right. They'll keep an eye on each other." Tomoyo commented as they watched them leave. "Yeah you're right, Tomoyo." Rei said. "The winds of change have started to blow our way." Eriol commented.

Tomoyo then smiled. Rei then said, "Who would have thought a simple girl like Sakura would be the salvation of us all?" Eriol then replied, smiling himself, "Now that's the mystery of fate and now we shall see the secret of destiny."

THE END

NOTE: Well what do you guys think? I know that it took me such a long time to update but it's really hard to do so since I was without a computer for almost four months and not to mention I don't have access to the internet. Well anyway, I finally finished a fan fic. It wasn't much but I do hope that I sparked an interest there. Thanks to all those who were kind enough to send in their reviews. I really appreciate it and well...it really helped me a lot not just for this fiction but for all the others as well. Please, I ask you for the last time for this fic to send in what you think because I really would like to know.

Anyway, I have other fic also, all on-going, some are also CCS while others are from other animes and video games as well as movies. I hope that you'll support that too. I'd really appreciate that. I really enjoyed your company and I really, really do hope that you like what I made. Like I said, this isn't much but I still hope you liked it. Thanks!

Michiko


End file.
